Entre deux feux
by trekkie02
Summary: Séparée sur une planéte où l'esclavage est un mode de vie, SG-1 arrivera-t-elle a s'en sortir?
1. Chapter 1

******note de l'auteur: une amie à moi m'a engeulé il y a quelques temps pour ne pas avoir mis sur le site mes fics de Stargate (commises longtemps avant celles de SPN) donc les voilà!**

* * *

ENTRE DEUX FEUX

Episode 1 à 5 .

**Auteur:** Trekkie

**Genre:** Parodie / Romance

**Spoilers:** A vous de les chercher !

**Disclaimer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM , Gekko et Double secrets Production… … etc.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je tenais à remercier, celles qui m'ont inspiré les personnages de cette fic .

Couet couet dans le rôle de Lin .

Didine dans le rôle de Din .

Scapers dans le rôle de Cris .

Xeen dans le rôle d'Allem .

Lisa dans le rôle de Pieta .

Ecco dans le rôle de Réau .

Fabou dans le rôle de Iba .

Sheyrazade dans le rôle de Yesh .

Cae (à qui l'on doit aussi la blague sur le golf ) et Bébé Sokar dans le rôle de Caemma .

Et Joseph Malozzi qui n'était pas au courant , mais qui m'a servi de modèle pour Malotz .

Sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir , on l'avait extirpée de sa cellule pour la propulser sur cette scène à l'extérieur . La lumière du soleil l'aveuglait ,la tête lui tournait .Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Où était le colonel, Teal'C , Daniel ? ...Et où était son uniforme? se demanda-t-elle en regardant la robe longue largement décolleté , qu´on lui avait passé pendant qu´elle était inconsciente . Toutes ses questions la torturait , l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ce que l'homme qui lui avait passé les menottes disait . On aurait dit qu'il haranguait la foule ? Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-elle , avant de saisir enfin le sens de ses paroles.  
-"Regardez , Messieurs ! Un premier choix de très bonne qualité ! Une  
travailleuse solide ! Et une femelle des plus agréable à regarder ! De quoi s'amuser ! Non ? Alors qui va faire la première enchères ?" hurlait il .  
Devant l'estrade se tenait une foule d'homme habillés comme des Cow-boys , le soleil l'empêchait de distingué leurs visages , mais elle entendit distinctement, les chiffres qu'ils criaient à l'attention du "Vendeur" !  
On la vendait comme esclave ! Comprit elle , enfin , prise d´un vertige . Si cette comédie durait trop longtemps , elle allait vomir , pensa-t-elle en sentant le goût de la bile envahir sa bouche .  
- " Un sac plein ! " s´écria une voix surpassant tout les autres , alors qu´un lourd sac s´écrasait à leur pied .  
- "Vendue au monsieur , au sac ! " déclara le " vendeur " .  
Vendue ! On l´avait vendue , comme un animal ! songea-t-elle avec horreur .  
S'ils croyaient qu´elle allait les laisser faire ...  
Avant qu´elle ait put se débattre , on lui avait déjà passé un anneau autour du cou , qui la reliait à une chaîne . A l´autre bout se tenait un homme grand entièrement vêtu de noir , son visage était dissimulé dans l´ombre du chapeau qu´il portait .  
- "Descend ! " grogna la voix d´un aide du vendeur dans son dos , la propulsant vers son " _Acheteur _" ! , la déséquilibrant , alors qu´elle plissait les yeux , cherchant à distingués ses traits .  
Tout ça tenait du cauchemar ! pensa-t-elle , prise de vertige . Elle n´arrivait même pas à se souvenir de ce qui s´était passé après qu´ils aient passé la Porte ...Si seulement sa tête ne lui faisait pas si mal !  
La secousse brutale du collier sur son cou , la ramena à la réalité .  
Apparemment , son " Propriétaire " , s´impatientait , songea-t-elle avec ironie, alors qu´elle le suivait , consciente que dans son état physique , et dans l´état actuel des choses, elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Alors en attendant , autant en profiter pour reprendre des force et en apprendre le plus possible sur cette planète , ça lui permettrait peut-être de retrouver ses compagnons , et de rentrer ! réfléchit-elle , observant l´homme qui tenait sa " laisse " .  
Grand , mince , les épaules larges , son allure lui rappeler quelqu´un , mais le souvenir lui échappait , sa migraine n´arrêtait pas d´empirer !  
- "Salut Jake ! " lança le barman , alors qu´ils entraient dans un bâtiment qui lui rappelait un saloon . "T´es parti faire des achats ? "ajouta-t-il .  
L´homme se contenta de répondre d´un signe de tête , avant de se diriger vers les escaliers , tirant violemment sur la chaîne qui les reliaient , entamant la peau pour forcer à avancer . Grimaçant sous la douleur , elle se concentra sur les marches , prise de nausées .  
Une fois dans la chambre , elle s´appuya sur le chambranle de la porte prête à s´évanouir alors qu´il lâchait la chaîne avant de se retourner vers elle , ôtant son chapeau .  
- "Mon colonel ? " s´exclama-t-elle en le reconnaissant , soulagée . " Mon colonel ! Je suis si contente de vous voir ... " commençait-elle , quand il la gifla brutalement , l´envoyant rouler à terre .  
- "On t´a jamais appris qu´une femelle n´a pas a parler sans qu´on l´interroge ? " lui demanda-t-il en se penchant sur elle . " Mais t´a de la chance , j´adore dompter les juments rétives ! " ajouta-t-il en la remettant debout .

* * *

- « J´espère qu´ils rapporteront suffisamment ! » s´exclama une voix féminine furieuse .  
- « Je vous assure qu´ils rapporteront suffisamment ! » tentait de la calmer une autre voix de femme .  
- « N´empêche , qu´il va falloir les vendre ensemble ! Le petit ne nous rapportera pas assez , et j´avais promis à Célia qu´elle en aurai trois ! C´est ce que vous m´aviez dit! »s´écria la première voix toujours aussi furieuse . « Gator ! Veillez à ce que nos deux biblos , ne souffre de rien ! » reprit-elle en s´éloignant.  
Les voix raisonnaient dans sa tête , où se trouvaient ils ? se demanda-t-il , ouvrant péniblement les yeux . On lui avait prit ses lunettes , réalisa-t-il , en distinguant , les contours floues de la silhouette massive de Teal´C.  
- « Teal´C ? » coassa-t-il .  
- « Ici , Daniel Jackson . » lui répondit le Jaffa , en l´aidant à se relever .  
- « Pas si fort ! » protesta l´archéologue . « J´ai l´impression qu´une locomotive essaie de démarrer sous mon crâne . ...Vous savez où nous sommes ? » ajouta-t-il , en découvrant le décor de la cellule qui les entourait .  
- « Je l´ignore , Daniel Jackson . » répondit Teal´C .  
- « Vous savez de quoi elles parlaient ? » demanda-t-il en désignant du menton le couloir où les deux femmes étaient parties .  
- « Pas la moindre idée . » se contenta de répondre son compagnon .  
- « Elles parlaient de vous ! » leur répondit une sorte de géant , habillé en tout et pour tout d´un simple pagne , qui se tenait derrière les barreaux de leur cellule .  
- « Euh ...et vous , vous êtes qui ? » lui demanda Daniel , un peu surpris par  
son intervention .

* * *

Tout ce cauchemar ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Pourtant le goût métallique du sang qui envahissait sa bouche , lui prouvait que tout cela était bien réel .  
- « Au fait comment tu t´appelle ? » demanda-t-il après l´avoir relevée .  
- « Major Samantha Carter . » répondit-elle , dents serrées .  
- « Très bien , Major ! » répondit il en insistant ironiquement sur le Major . «Passons au choses sérieuses , tombez les fringues ! » ordonna-t-il , brutalement .  
- « Pardon ? » s´écria-t-elle , ce type était dingue ! Colonel ou pas colonel ,il était hors de question qu´elle se déshabille .  
- « J´ai dit ... » commença-t-il en tirant sur la chaîne à son cou , pour l´attirer à lui . « on vire les fringues , chérie ! » répéta-t-il , contre ses lèvres .

* * *

- « Je suis Gator , le gardien des esclaves de Sirs . » annonça le géant avec  
emphase.  
- « Gardien des esclaves ... » répéta , sombrement , Teal´C .  
- « ...de Sirs ? » termina Daniel .  
- « Sirs est la meilleure marchande d´esclaves de tout Gei ! » leur expliqua fièrement le gardien .  
- « Nous ne sommes pas des esclaves ! » affirma Teal´C , furieux . Jamais plus il ne serait l´esclave d´un autre être vivant , s´était il promit en se révoltant contre Apophis . Et ce n´était pas cet homme qui allait y changer quelques chose !  
- « Vous êtes des hommes ! » s´offusqua Gator .  
Sa réplique était tellement inattendue qu´elle calma instantanément Teal´C ,  
prêt à foncer sur lui , malgré la grille qui les séparer .  
- « Euh ...oui . Mais je vois pas le rapport ? » s´étonna Daniel .  
- « Tous les hommes sont des esclaves ! » affirma doctement le géant , comme  
s´il s´agissait d´une évidence .

* * *

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Le colonel Jack O´Neill , Son colonel , ne pouvait faire une chose pareille .C´était impossible ! tenta-t-elle de se convaincre , cherchant dans les yeux glacés qui la fixait une preuve qu´il ne s´agissait pas de lui . Il ne pouvait s´agir que d´une ressemblance dramatique , c´est tout ! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui !  
Pourtant son corps qui reconnaissait l´homme qui lui faisait face , s´alanguissait déjà , traîtreusement !  
- « Y a deux solutions , ma belle ! » déclara-t-il . « La manière douce ... » murmura-t-il en glissant la main sur sa jambe , remontant la robe trop serrée , haut sur sa cuisse . « Ou la manière forte ! » conclut-il en , s´écartant pour attraper sur la table , le Remington qui y était poser ,et qu´elle n´avait pas encore remarqué ! « Laquelle vous préférez ? » demanda-t-il avec une certaine désinvolture après un regard oblique vers le miroir poser au dessus du lavabo .

* * *

- « Euh !...Nous ne sommes pas des esclaves . » le corrigea Daniel .  
- « Vous le serez bientôt ! Sirs va vous vendre à la prochaine lune , et si vous avez de la chance Célia vous achètera ! » l´informa Gator .  
- « Célia ? »  
- « Célia est la maîtresse de toute la cité ! En général , elle préfère acheter ses esclaves à Démione , mais le dernier qu´elle a vendu n´a pas donné satisfaction à Célia . » leur expliqua-t-il , doctement .  
- « Satisfaction ? » demanda Teal´C , haussant un sourcil intrigué .  
- « Il n´avait pas d´assez bons attributs ! Célia les a trouvés trop petits ?  
- « Attributs ? »répéta Teal´C , interrogeant du regard Daniel .  
- « Oui , les ...enfin les ... » balbutia l´archéologue , désignant de la main son entrejambe , « ...que lui est il arrivé ? » ajouta-t-il , changeant brutalement de sujet . Traduire ce genre de chose à Teal´C l´avait toujours mis mal à l´aise ! Mais pourquoi Jack n´était pas là ?  
- « Il est mort ! »lui répondit , placidement Gator . « Ainsi en arrive-t-il à ceux qui déplaisent à Célia ! »

* * *

- « Allez vous faire foutre ! » articula-t-elle les dents serrées . S´il croyait que la menace d´une arme la ferait céder , il en serait pour ses frais ! S´il essayait de la toucher , il risquait de s´en mordre les doigts ! Elle allait lui montrer ce que l´armée américaine apprenait à ses soldats en matière d´autodéfense !  
- « Avec plaisir , Chérie ! » répliqua-t-il , un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres , tirant sur la chaîne pour la ramener contre lui , lui entamant , un peu plus le cou . « et qui sait ... ça pourrait même te plaire ! » ajouta-t-il , tout contre elle , la forçant à reculer, contre le mur , derrière elle .  
- « Jamais ! » articula-t-elle , piégée contre le mur , ses mouvements entravés par le corps qui pesait contre elle .  
Impuissante , elle sentait le froid du canon de l´arme qu´il tenait , suivre le décolleté de la robe , tandis qu´il enfouissait son visage dans son cou , aspirant le lobe de son oreille avant de lui mordiller , faisant naître malgré elle des frissons dans tout son corps .  
Même si sa raison lui disait qu´il ne pouvait pas s´agir du colonel O´Neill , son corps , lui , le reconnaissait . C´était sa voix qu´elle entendait , son odeur qu´elle respirait , sa main qu´elle sentait remonter le long de sa cuisse , qui tendait ses muscles d´impatience...  
Désespérée , elle se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur , tentant d´échapper à ce grand corps qui se collait à elle , lui attrapant la main pour essayer de lui prendre l´arme .  
- « Le lampadaire , Carter ...le Lampadaire ... » murmura-t-il , loin de se débattre , emprisonnant , au contraire sa main dans la sienne sur l´arme , avant de coller ses lèvres, délaissant son oreille , sur l´entaille qu´elle avait au cou , aspirant d´un délicat baiser , le sang qui sourdait de la plaie.


	2. Chapter 2

- « Il est mort ? » répéta Daniel , éberlué .  
- « Bien sûr! » répondit Gator . « De toutes façons , vous n´avez pas a vous inquiéter , Célia, s´intéresse peu aux accessoires ! »  
- « Aux accessoires ? Qui est ce que vous appelez accessoire ? » s´écria l´archéologue , ayant peur de comprendre .  
- « Je vous apporterez le dîner dans quelques heures , en attendant , reposez vous . » se contenta de répondre leur gardien , avant de s´éloigner .  
- « Non , mais qui est l´accessoire ? » répéta Daniel , contre les barreaux . « C´est moi qu´il a appelé accessoire ? » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Teal´C , qui se contenta d´hausser un sourcil . Il n´avait pas de réponse à cette question , et leur gardien ne comptait pas leur en donner une ...alors à quoi bon poser la question , semblait-il dire . N´empêche , songea Daniel , il aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi on le considérait comme un accessoire !

* * *

Le lampadaire ?...pensa-t-elle incapable de comprendre de quoi il parlait . La pression de ses lèvres sur son cou l´empêchait de se concentrer . Délicatement , ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu´à la commissure de sa bouche , effaçant de la pointe de la langue la douleur que sa main y avait infliger .  
- « La lumière , Carter ... » murmura-t-il , contre ses lèvres , affirmant leur prise sur l´arme .

Son regard , troublé ,se reporta sur la lampe qui se balançait au-dessus d´eux...De quoi voulait-il parler ?... La lampe diffusait une douce lumière qui l´hypnotisait , et envahissait la pièce d´une douce chaleur ... Aussi douce que les lèvres qui se pressaient contre les siennes , sans rien exiger ...  
- « Carter . » articula-t-il silencieusement , contre elle , avant de diriger leurs mains jointes sur l´arme vers la lampe , pressant dans le même mouvement la détente , faisant éclater le verre de la lampe .

* * *

- « J´t´en prie , Gator ! Laisse nous les voir ! » supplia la petite brune avec ses couettes dansant autour de son visage .  
- « Je ne peux rien faire , et tu le sais très bien ! » répondit le gardien , reculant pour échapper à l´assaut de la brunette . A peine était il sortit de l´entrepôt que les jumelles lui avaient sauté dessus .  
- « S´il te plaît ! » supplia la jeune femme.  
- « S´il te plaît ! » renchérit la petite blonde qui l´accompagnait .  
Gator leva les yeux au ciel ! C´est deux gamines étaient insupportables !  
- « Très bien ! Vous pouvez les voir ! mais je vous préviens , interdictions d´entrée dans la cellule et de touchez la marchandise ! » déclara-t-il , rendant les armes . » C´est clair? » s´écria-t-il en voyant les jeunes femmes se précipiter à l´intérieur .  
Les jumelles Din et Lin ! Comme s'il n´avait pas assez de problème comme ça ! Les deux pires pestes de tout Gei ! personnes ne savaient qui était leur mère , et d´ailleurs aucunes femmes n´auraient voulu qu´on puisse la prendre pour leur mère . Mais ça n´empêchaient pas les jumelles de mordre la vie à pleines dents et de rendre dingues tous les esclaves qui passaient à leur portée . Chacune à leur manière elles pouvaient être terrifiantes ! Lin , la brune , toujours coiffée avec des couettes , prenait un malin plaisir à vous faire tourner en bourrique ! Quand a Din , la blonde , elle ne parlait pas beaucoup , mais retenait tout ce que vous disiez contre vous , et vous finissiez toujours par vous plier à ses volontés . Aussi petites et vives , l´une que l´autre , il était impossible de les arrêter !  
Que la déesse Gaïa vienne en aide aux étrangers si les jumelles décidaient de jeter leur dévolu sur eux !

* * *

- « Criez ! » murmura-t-il dans le noir soudain , contre ses lèvres avant d´approfondir son baiser , plongeant dans sa bouche à la recherche de sa langue , la faisant gémir d´impatience . Glissant une jambe entre les siennes , pour les écarter .  
Crier ?...Voilà un mot étrange , songea-t-elle , en entendant le faible gémissement qui s´échapper de sa gorge , incapable de se rappeler le sens de ce mot , alors , que la main sur sa cuisse , glissait vers elle , à l´exploration de nouvelles zones inconnues .  
- « Ça y est les gars ...il la ... » des bribes de mots , des rires gras , des bruits de pas derrière la cloison , résonnèrent à ses oreilles comme le fracas de dizaines de balles ! Les sons semblaient provenir de derrière le miroir ! On les observait ! réalisa-t-elle , furieuse! Mordant brutalement la langue qui la caressait , tout en relevant , violemment le genou .  
- « Ils sont partis ! je crois qu´on peut arrêter la comédie ! Mon colonel ! » lui cracha-t-elle alors qu´il s´écroulait de douleur à ses pieds ! Comment avait il osé lui joué un tour pareil ?  
- « Pour l´amour du ciel , Carter ! » gronda-t-il sourdement se tenant l´entrejambe . « J´avais dit crier ! pas frapper ! quand est ce que vous apprendrez à obéir aux ordres?»

* * *

- « Wouah ! » s´exclama Din , s´accrochant au barreau de la cellule , les yeux fixés sur Teal´C . « Une vrai merveille ... » souffla-t-elle à Lin qui arrivait derrière elle .  
- « Je crois qu´elle parle de vous . » fit remarquer , espiéglement , Daniel à Teal´C. « Ce n´est qu´une supposition ... » précisa-t-il contrit , au regard que lui adressa le grand Jaffa .  
- « Il paraît qu´ils sont sauvages ! qu´ils n´ont jamais été domestiqué !T´imagine ça ? » ajouta Din , tout excitée à cette idée .  
- « On peut entrer ? » demanda Lin à Gator qui la suivait de prés .  
- « Vous savez très bien ... » commença-t-il quand la jeune femme s´approcha de lui , tout prés ...  
- « S´il vous plaît ... » murmura-t-elle , si prés de lui qu´il pouvait sentir son haleine chaude lui caresser le visage , pendant quelle lui caresser le torse , cherchant à lui faire le sens des réalités .  
- « Vous savez très bien ... » répéta-t-il cherchant à rassembler ses idées , sa main avait glissé de son torse vers sa hanche effleurant la ceinture du pagne , uniforme de tous les esclaves de Gei , qu´il portait . « Vous ne devez ... » balbutia-t-il , cherchant à l´arrêter dans son exploration.  
- « C´est bon je les ai ! » s´écria-t-elle , joyeusement , s´éloignant brutalement pour tendre les clés qu´elle venait de lui voler , à Din !  
- « Vous vous faites avoir à chaque fois ! » remarqua-t-elle , à l´attention du gardien , en prenant les clés . « Et puis vous en faites pas , on a pas l´intention de vous les abîmer ...» ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte , « on veut juste les tester ! » conclut elle , le regard fixés sur Teal´C en entrant dans la cellule .

* * *

- « Vous pouvez dire que vous l´avez bien cherché ! » s´écria-t-elle , furieuse . Il aurait put lui dire ce qui se passait , mais non ! Au lieu de cela , il avait préféré se la jouer Macho ! songea-t-elle en se frottant la mâchoire . « Vous auriez put me dire qu´on nous surveillait! » ajouta-t-elle .  
En la voyant se frotter la mâchoire , Jack sentit les remords l´envahir . Il s´en voulait de l´avoir frappé , mais en l´occurrence il n´avait pas eut le choix , pensa-t-il en tentant de se relever .  
- « Non ! je ne pouvais pas vous le dire ! Major ! » lui répondit-il , tirant la chaise prés de la table pour s´y asseoir . La douleur qui jaillit de son entrejambe , encore contusionnée , lui ôta toutes idées de remords de la tête . « Vous savez , combien ça pourrait vous coûter d´avoir frappé un de vos supérieurs ? » ajouta-t-il , furieux après elle .  
- « La même chose qu´à vous , pour avoir frappé une subalterne ! Mon colonel ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle insistant sur son grade .  
Touché ! songea-t-il , avec une grimace . Il aurait au moins dût lui essayer de lui expliquer ce qui se passait ici ! ou du moins ne pas frapper si fort ! reconnut-t-il en son fort intérieur, en allumant la lampe de chevet sur la table , remarquant le bleu qui grandissait à la commissure de ses lèvres et l´entaille qu´elle portait au cou , en partie cachée par le fer qui l´enserrait . On pouvait dire qu´il ne l´avait pas ménagé .  
- « Venez , ici . » dit il , plus doucement , lui faisant signe de s´asseoir sur le lit , la pièce ne disposant que d´une seule chaise , avant de poser sur la table une bouteille de whisky . « Désolée , notre bon docteur Frasier étant absente , et comme notre matériel à disparu... » ajouta-t-il en imbibant un mouchoir de l´alcool , pendant qu´elle s´asseyait , avant de lui ôter le fer qu´elle portait autour du cou . « Il va falloir vous contenter de ça. »conclut-il , en appliquant le tissu sur la plaie . « Du calme , major . » chuchota-t-il , avec une grimace , en la voyant se raidir sous la brûlure . « Je suis désolé . » conclut-il , contrit , sans vraiment oser la regarder .  
- « Quelle est la situation , mon colonel ?. »

* * *

-« Telle que je vois la situation , Teal´C , vous plaisez beaucoup à cette demoiselle . » souffla Daniel , en voyant le regard gourmand que Din posait sur son compagnon . « Jouez le jeu , ça nous aidera peut-être à sortir d´ici . » ajouta-t-il , à voix basse , pour n´être entendu que de lui . « Souriez ! » insista-t-il , en voyant le regard féroce que lui lança le jeune homme .  
- « Vous devriez écouter , votre ami . » lui déclara la petite blonde , s´approchant de lui , le forçant à reculer dans le fond de la cellule , « un sourire est le signe d´un caractère aimable , et amicale . » ajouta-t-elle , une fois qu´elle l´eut coincé contre le mur du fond, tendant une main pour commencer à déboutonner sa chemise .  
- « Je ne suis ni amical , ni aimable ! » l´interrompit Teal´C , en attrapant sa main , avant de la retourner contre lui , lui enserrant le cou dans une étreinte de fer . « Ouvrez nous cette porte ! ou je lui brise la nuque ! » cria-t-il à l´attention de Gator , et de Lin qui était resté à l´extérieur .  
- « C´est pas juste ! C´est toujours , elle qui a le beau rôle ! » s´écria Lin de dépit , alors que Gator , apeuré , tendait les clés à Daniel , à travers les barreaux !  
- « Daniel Jackson ! Ouvrez la porte ! » ordonna Teal´C , tenant toujours son otage , avant de sortir à sa suite . « Où sont nos amis et nos affaires ? » demanda-t-il à Gator , en passant devant lui . Pendant que Daniel , cherchait la sortie .  
- « C´est vrai ? Y en avait d´autre ? » s´écria Din , malgré le bras de Teal´C qui l´étranglait .  
- « Vous nous aviez rien dit ? » reprocha Lin à Gator , au grand ahurissement des trois hommes .  
Ces deux gamines ne se rendaient elles pas compte de ce qui se passait . Deux d'entre eux étaient des prisonniers en fuites qui avaient pris l´une d´elles en otage . Et tout ce que ces jeunes filles retenaient , c´était qu´on avait omis de leur dire qu´il y avait d´autres prisonniers!  
- « Votre matériel est là bas ... mais vous étiez seuls , quand vous êtes arrivés ici ! » Lui répondit Gator , en désignant une malle dans le fond de la grotte qui servait d´entrepôt .  
- « Teal´C , tout est là , le GDO , les Zat , votre lance et les armes de Sam et Jack ! » lui confirma Daniel , en attrapant le GDO , 2 Zats et la lance de Teal´C .  
- « Où sont nos amis ? » répéta-t-il , d´un ton plus menaçant , tandis que Daniel , mettait le gardien en joue .  
- « Ecoutez , il en sait probablement rien ! » intervint Din , toujours prise dans l´étau du bras de Teal´C . « Et puis il faudrait y aller , les gardes ne vont pas tarder à intervenir !» ajouta-t-elle , calmement , surprenant tout le monde , au point que Teal´C desserra son emprise .  
-« Elle a raison , et Cris n´est pas du genre à apprécier une prise d´otage ! Nous devrions vraiment nous dépêcher ! » continua Lin .  
- « Qui est Cris ? » demanda Daniel .  
- « Nous ? Qui ça nous ? » s´écria en même temps Din .  
- « Nous ! » répondit Lin , désignant le petit groupe qu´ils formaient avec Din , TealC et Daniel .  
- « Il n´a jamais été question que tu viennes ! » se récria Din .  
- « Et pourquoi se serait toujours toi qui t´amuserai ? y a pas de raison , moi aussi je peux être un bon otage ! » déclara Lin , en s´énervant .  
- « Hum ! et tu nous servirai à quoi ? Hein ! » demanda Din , énervée . « On n´a pas besoin de s´encombrer de toi pour sortir ! » ajouta-t-elle , de plus en plus furieuse  
- « Parce que tu crois que Cris , vous laissera sortir comme ça ? Avec 2 otages , ils s´en sortiront mieux ! Crois moi ? » insista Lin , en criant .  
- « C´est qui Cris ? »hurla Daniel , coupant les 2 jeunes dans leurs disputes.  
- « C´est elle ! » déclarèrent-elles ensembles, désignant un point derrière Daniel .  
- « C´est moi , Cris! » intervint au même instant une voix mélodieuse dans le dos de Daniel , le forçant à se retourner . « Voici une tentative d´évasion qui tourne court , on dirait ? non? »

* * *

-« De quoi vous souvenez vous ? » lui demanda-t-il , continuant de la soigner.  
- « Après le passage de la Porte ? » l´interrogea-t-elle , attendant sa confirmation avant de poursuivre , cherchant à rassembler ses souvenirs . « En fait ... de rien , si ce n´est que je me suis réveillée à peines quelques minutes avant que ce type ne m´amène sur l´estrade . Où sommes nous , mon colonel ? »  
- « Sur P7X967 , je crois , Carter . » plaisanta-t-il sombrement . « J´en sais rien , Carter. Quand je me suis réveillé , j´étais dans une sorte de chariot , j´ai entraperçut Daniel , je crois ... » lui expliqua-t-il .  
- « Vous croyez ? vous n´en n´êtes pas sûr ? » s´étonna-t-elle , d´habitude le colonel remarquait tout .  
- « J´en sais rien Carter , j´était dans les vap´ . Je crois qu´on était dans un chariot parce que j´apercevais le soleil à travers une sorte de bâche , au dessus de moi . J´ai dût en tomber , parce que quand j´ai repris conscience , j´étais dans un champs , les 2 mains attachées , j´ai eut un mal fou , à me libérer . » lui expliqua-t-il , « D´après ce que j´ai compris , sur cette planète , les femmes sont considérées comme des esclaves . ... »  
- « Ça j´avais remarqué ! » l´interrompit elle.  
- « Il n´y a pas que ça ! » la réprimanda-t-il , « ils se méfient comme de la peste des étrangers. » continua-t-il en lui tendant un des deux verres qu´il venait de remplir . « et c´est pour ça ... » ajouta-t-il en tendant la main , vers le bleu qu´il lui avait fait , interrompant son geste , à mi-chemin. « ... Apparemment , tout traitement humain envers une femme est considéré comme hautement suspect, s´ils nous avaient vu discuter, ils nous auraient tuer , sans hésiter ... »  
- « Ils étaient derrière le miroir ? » demanda-t-elle l´interrompant encore .  
- « Un miroir sans teint! » lui confirma-t-il , doucement , en buvant son verre. « J´ai quand même réussi à savoir que la planète est partagée en 3 zones distinctes . Là zone où nous nous trouvons , et où les femmes sont des esclaves , une zone de l´autre côté de la planète , vers laquelle le chariot se diriger , et un no-man´s land , entre les deux où se trouverai la Porte . »  
- « Daniel et Teal´C , devraient donc être de l´autre côté ? »demanda-t-elle .  
- « C´est ce que j´en ai déduis . » répondit-il en se levant pour repousser le rideau , pour regarder le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre . « Nous irons les chercher , demain . Vous feriez mieux de nous reposer , nous aurons une longue route . » lui expliqua-t-il en se retournant vers elle , « je dormirai par terre . » ajouta-t-il en attrapant l´oreiller prés d´elle.  
- « Qu´est ce que vous faites ? » l´arrêta-t-elle , attrapant l´oreiller au vol .  
- « Je prends un oreiller , Carter ! Je vous laisse le lit ! C´est pas suffisant ? » dit-il , essayant de récupérer l´oreiller , qu´elle tenait toujours .  
- « C´est pas une bonne idée , mon colonel ! » le contredit-elle , sans lâcher l´oreiller .  
- « Quoi ?... de dormir avec un oreiller ? » ironisa-t-il , « Carter , je suis ravi que vous vous intéressiez autant à mes vertèbres , mais ... ne comptez pas sur moi pour dormir par terre , sans oreiller ! » conclut-il , tirant plus fermement l´oreiller vers lui .  
- « C´est pas ça , mon colonel . » commença-t-elle , « …. mais s´il s´agit d´un miroir sans teint , ils pourraient , parfaitement revenir et s´apercevoir que vous dormez par terre . » lui expliqua-t-elle « C´est à moi de dormir par terre. » conclut elle , en se relevant , sans lâcher l´oreiller.  
- « Carter ! on a une longue route demain , vous êtes épuisée ,vous prenez le lit ! C´est un ordre ! » gronda Jack , alors qu´ils se dressaient face à face , seulement séparer par l´oreiller qu´ils tenaient . En voyant les cernes bleutés qui entouraient les prunelles océanes qui le fixaient , Jack sentit une nouvelle vague de culpabilité l´envahir . Il aurait dût plus la ménager .  
- « Mon colonel ! » insista Carter , « Ils ne comprendront pas !... Et vous l´avez dit vous même , toutes marques de respects envers les femmes est considéré comme suspecte ! » lui rappela-t-elle . « Alors soit je dors par terre , soit on partage le lit ! » conclut elle , frémissante , dans l´attente de sa réponse .  
- « Carter ? » gronda Jack , se rapprochant d´elle . « Il est hors de question que nous partagions ce lit ! » éclata-t-il .  
- « Mon colonel ! » protesta Sam . « C´est la solution la plus logique est la moins dangereuse. » tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.  
- « Carter ! » l´avertit le colonel . « Ce n´est pas une bonne idée! » finit il par articuler entre ses dents , « On a une longue route devant nous demain . Et je tiens à pouvoir marcher ! » ironisa-t-il , pensant à ce qui venait de se passer .  
- « Mon colonel , nous sommes suffisamment adultes pour dormir dans ce lit , sans qu´il n´y est rien d´équivoque . Et ce ne serai pas la première fois ! » déclara-t-elle , se méprenant , volontairement sur ses paroles. `_Ce n´est pourtant pas faute d´essayer_!´ ajouta-t-elle mentalement.  
- « On a déjà partagé un lit? » s´étonna-t-il .  
- « Vous savez très bien , ce que je veux dire , mon colonel ! » le réprimanda-t-elle , en lâchant l´oreiller , et en se retournant pour commencer à se déshabiller .  
- « Très bien ! » finit-il par se rendre , reposant l´oreiller sur le lit , « Qu´est ce que vous faites ? » lui demanda-t-il remarquant , que la jeune femme lui tournait le dos .  
- « Je me déshabille . » lui expliqua-t-elle , en se retournant vers lui .  
- « Carter ! » l´avertit-il , en se penchant sur elle , l´attrapant par le bras, pour la rapprocher de son visage . « Nous sommes suffisamment adultes , tout les deux , pour savoir , ce qui va se passer dans ce lit si vous ôtez cette robe ! » gronda-t-il , furieux .

* * *

- « Qui êtes vous ? » demanda la voix de basse de Teal´C , à la jeune femme qui venait d´apparaître derrière Daniel .  
Grande , bien en chair, un véritable corps d´amazone , de courtes boucles brunes encadrées un visage rond , qu´éclairée deux grands yeux bleu , rieurs , mis en valeurs par une nuée de tâches de rousseur , remarqua Daniel , sans arriver à détacher ses yeux de l´apparition .  
- « Comme vous l´ont dit , les jumelles , je suis Cris , la chef de la garde de Gei . » expliqua-t-elle posément , en jetant un regard soupçonneux au blondinet qui la fixait étrangement . « Ecoutez , le plus sûr pour vous est de regagner vos cellules , je vous promets de ne pas faire état de votre tentative d´évasion . Il n´y aura pas de conséquences à vos actes , si vous retournez là dedans . » tenta-t-elle de les raisonner , calmement , consciente de la précarité de sa situation . Venue , uniquement pour s´assurer que les jumelles ne faisaient pas de bêtises , elle n´avait pas d´armes et aucuns renforts ne l´attendait à l´extérieur , et ces deux esclaves , paraissait assez forts pour leur briser la nuque à toutes les trois . Enfin , l´un d´entre eux du moins , rectifia-t-elle , mentalement , son regard s´attardant sur les muscles impressionnant de Teal´C . Le Blond lui paraissait plus chétif , mais elle ne s´y fiait pas . Mignon comme il l´était , il devait , probablement savoir se battre , songea-t-elle en remarquant , le jeu des muscles secs sous la chemise . En tout cas , Sirs savaient où trouver des merveilles reconnut-elle.  
- « Et si on l´emmenait , avec nous ? » proposa Din , la tirant brutalement de ses pensées.  
- « C´est vrai , elle n´a pas dut amener avec elle son armée ! » reconnut Lin .  
- « Alors , colonelle ? » ironisa Daniel , la mettant immédiatement en joue , pendant que Teal´C surveillait Gator , les jumelles étant de leur côté , ils n´avaient plus besoin de les surveiller . « Où est votre armée ? » ajouta-t-il .  
- « Elle est à l´entrée . » mentit Cris , songeant qu´elle avait eut raison de se méfiait de lui ...Et puis c´était quoi une colonelle ? une nouvelle forme d´insulte ? s´interrogea-t-elle .  
- « Elle ment ! » s´écrièrent Din et Lin , d´une même voix , s´accrochant aux bras de Teal´C , pour attirer son attention .  
Profitant du déséquilibre du Jaffa , provoquer par les jumelles , le gardien , saisit sa chance, et se précipita vers la sortie , échappant de justesse aux tirs de Teal´C . Alors que Din et Lin , confuses , n´osaient plus dire un mot , têtes basses sous le regard furieux du Jaffa .  
- « Il va aller prévenir la garde , vous ne pouvez plus vous en sortir ! » remarqua Cris , avec un fin sourire .  
- « Je serai vous , j´éviterai de sourire , parce que , maintenant , nous sommes obligés de vous emmenez avec nous ! » la corrigea , ironiquement Daniel . « Il faut trouver quelques choses pour l´attacher ! » s´écria-t-il , sans quitter des yeux la magnifique jeune colonelle .  
- « Des menottes ! » s´écrièrent ensemble les jumelles , relevant , brutalement la tête , ravie d´avoir une chance de se racheter . « Il y en a dans le coffre là-bas ! » ajoutèrent elles en se précipitant vers l´objet en question.

* * *

-« Et vous savez très bien , que s´ils soupçonnent la moindre chose , ils nous tueront tous les deux ! » lui répondit-elle . « C´est d´ailleurs pour ça que vous avez joué la comédie tout à l´heure , que vous m´avez frappée et ...tout le reste . Pour éviter d´éveiller leurs soupçons ! » lui rappela-t-elle , un instant gênée au souvenir de la manière dont il l´avait caressé , surtout de la manière dont elle avait répondu .  
-« Oui ...non ...enfin ...Ce n´était pas la même chose ! » finit-il par exploser , incapable de lui mentir , se sentant irrémédiablement piégée par sa logique féminine. Il s´était comporté comme une brute avec elle , pour donner le change , c´est vrai . Mais au font de lui , il devait reconnaître qu´une part de lui-même avait pris un certain plaisir à ...tout le « reste » ...Et elle le savait il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Mais le reconnaître maintenant , serait franchir un pas , qu´il n´était pas encore prêt à faire. « ...Carter ! » gémit-il sourdement , se massant le front , tentant de soulager la migraine qui lui enserrait les tempes , devant l´énormité de ce qu´il était sur le point d´accepter.  
-« Mon colonel , il ne s´agit que de leur en donner l´impression , si je pouvais enlever que le haut de cette robe , je le ferai , mais comme vous pouvez le voir , elle n´est faite que d´une seule pièce . » déclara-t-elle , cherchant à le réconforter .  
A voir son visage fatigué , émincié , elle se doutait de son délabrement physique . Si elle était fatiguée , lui paraissait épuisé , songea-t-elle , en pensant à quel point elle aurait aimé pouvoir effacer de la main les rides qui plissaient son front . Combien , elle aurait aimé , pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irai bien , maintenant qu´ils étaient ensemble ...tendant déjà une main vers lui , alors qu´il se détournait pour éteindre la lampe de chevet .  
-« Très bien Carter ! Faites ce que vous voulez ! » finit-il par se rendre ,songeant , que si elle gardait ses sous vêtements , et lui son pantalon , sa nuit serai longue , mais il pourrai tenir , songea-t-il ...espéra-t-il , les plongeant dans le noir sans voir son geste de réconfort , désormais vain .

* * *

Les jumelles revinrent très bientôt armées de lourdes chaînes auxquelles pendaient des anneaux , avant d´en faire la présentation aux deux hommes , aussi fièrement que si elle leur faisait l´éloge d´un nouveau modèle de voiture .  
-« C´est Menottes , sont agrémenter de bracelets amovibles , pouvant au choix être rattaché au prisonnier où à son gardien ... » commença Din .  
-« ...En Métal structuré , elles offrent une résistance sans égal aux pressions , torsions , et à toutes tentatives d´ouvertures non autorisées . » continua Lin.  
-« Leurs serrures à toutes épreuves , munies d´un loquet de sécurité , sont réputées totalement inviolables , et ne s´ouvrent qu´avec la clé appropriée qui vous ai évidemment gracieusement fournie par notre constructeur ! » conclut Din , avec un grand sourire.  
Encore sous le choc de cette présentation incongrue Daniel et Teal´C s´échangèrent un regard interloqué , tandis que Cris levait les yeux au ciel dégoûtée . C´est deux femmes étaient folles !  
-« Elles m´ont l´air très bien ! » finit par déclaré l´archéologue , aux jeunes femmes , avant de leur prendre une chaîne des mains , s´attirant un regard surpris de Teal´C.  
Daniel devait vouloir plaisanter !  
-« C´est hors de question ! » explosa Cris , quelques secondes plus tard , alors que Daniel s´approchait d´elle avec la chaîne , rappelant au Jaffa , que des trois femmes présentes elle était la plus dangereuse . « Je ne suis ni un animal , ni un esclave ! » continua-t-elle en reculant prête à se battre pour éviter ça .  
-« Teal´C ! » appela Daniel , en soupirant .  
Comprenant le message implicite , le guerrier mis aussitôt en joue la jeune femme , pendant que Daniel , l´ayant coincé contre le mur de la grotte , s´efforçait de lui passer les bracelets .

* * *

Il se demandait comment il survivrait à cet enfer !  
La savoir si proche sans pouvoir la toucher , le mettait à la torture ! En tout cas , il était hors de question , qu´il retire son pantalon ! songea-t-il furieux contre elle , et plus encore contre lui-même . Il savait que du point de vue militaire , elle avait raison ! mais il savait aussi , qu´à côté de la nuit qu´il allait passer , toutes les épreuves qu´il avait endurée , lui semblerai une partie de plaisir ! pensa-t-il , en finissant d´enlever sa chemise , l´entendant dans le noir , se glisser entre les draps . Le bruissement du tissu froissé , quand elle avait ôter sa robe l´avait mis au supplice. Il avait crut que d´éteindre la lumière , et de se retourner suffirait à ce qu´il considère la situation comme presque normale , et nécessaire ...qu´il pourrait la gérer . Après tout avait il penser , ce que je ne vois pas ne peux pas me tenter . Mais ce qu´il ne pouvait pas voir , son corps le percevait, présentant à son esprit des images plus suggestives les unes que les autres...  
Reprends toi ! s´admonesta-t-il , C´est Carter ! ton second ! ...Justement ! C´était Carter !... et c´était bien là qu´était le problème !  
Peut-être que s´ils ne se touchaient pas tout irai bien ... pria-t-il en se glissant prés d´elle, dans le lit étroit , alors que le matelas se creusant la propulsait contre lui . Au moins , ils étaient tous les deux plus ou moins habillés ! se rassura-t-il , avant de réaliser...  
-« Carter ! » s´écria-t-il horrifié , en sentant contre son bras , le corps dénudé de son second . « Où sont vos sous vêtements ? »

* * *

Aïe ! Elle savait bien qu´il lui poserait la question ...mais elle espérait que se serait plus tard ...beaucoup plus tard ...enfin , quand elle aurait trouvé une explication qu´il pourrait croire .  
-« Je n´en avais pas , mon colonel . » lui répondit-elle gênée . Bien en peine de lui expliquer que lorsqu´elle s´était réveillée avec cette maudite robe sur le dos , elle était trop groguie pour se rendre compte qu´on ne l´avait pas délesté que de son uniforme , et après ... et ben après , elle avait eut autre chose en tête ! Et il le savait très bien ! songea-t-elle s´énervant toute seule en repensant à la comédie qu´il lui avait joué quelques minutes plus tôt .  
-« Vous n´en aviez pas ? » répéta-t-il incrédule , en se redressant « On vous les a enlevés? ou vous n´en portez jamais ? » lui demanda-t-il volontairement blessant , furieux qu´un autre ait put voir se qu´il s´interdisait de voir !  
Il lui en voulait de s´être laissé faire . Même s´il savait qu´inconsciente comme elle l´était, elle n´y était pour rien ...même s´il savait que toute sa colère était totalement irrationnelle ...c´était plus fort que lui : Il lui en voulait !  
Blessée , elle sentit ses yeux s´embués sous la violence de l´attaque . Il n´avait pas le droit!songea-t-elle levant la main ...

* * *

...Le coup le pris par surprise . Il s´attendait bien à ce qu´elle riposte , mais pas à ce qu´elle le frappe aussi violemment . Pourtant , il aurait dût s´y attendre de la part d´un soldat comme elle .N´empêche sa mâchoire aurait préféré qu´elle ne fut pas aussi douée , songea Daniel en se frottant le menton où Cris l´avait frappé , tentant d´en atténuer la douleur .  
Lui mettre les menottes n´avait pas été une mince affaire . Et même maintenant, si les yeux de saphirs de la jeune femme pouvaient tuer , il serait étendu raide mort , pensa-t-il, sans s´attarder sur cette pensée morose , laissant un instant son regard dérivé sur le corps dont il avait put éprouver la souplesse durant le bref combat qui les avait lié l´un à l´autre quelques instant plus tôt .  
-« Daniel Jackson ! » gronda la voix de Teal´C , derrière lui .  
Seigneur , occupé comme il l´était à contempler la jeune femme qu´il tenait désormais en laisse , il avait pratiquement oublié leur situation ! Il fallait vraiment qu´il s´ôte ces idées de la tête !  
-« Teal´ ... » commença-t-il en se retournant , avant de s´interrompre devant le spectacle qui s´offrait à sa vu .  
Apparemment , il n´était pas le seul avoir quelques soucis avec leurs charmantes invitées, constata-t-il en découvrant , le grand Jaffa , dont les deux poignets étaient menottés chacun à une des jumelles . Din sur sa gauche , Lin à sa droite , limitant considérablement la liberté de mouvements du jeune homme .  
-« C´est pas un peu encombrant ? » demanda-t-il , avant de s´apercevoir au regard noir de son compagnon ,qu´il n´était peut-être pas responsable de la situation .  
-« Elles refusent de me rendre les clés ! » lui expliqua sombrement le guerrier. « Elles les ont cachées ! » expliqua-t-il , furieux , avec un coup d´œil au deux jeunes filles , qui prirent l´air le plus innocent dont elles étaient capables.  
-« Cachés ? » répéta Daniel , « où ça ? » ajouta-t-il , perplexe, cherchant des yeux un endroit où elles auraient put cacher 2 minuscules clés , sans que Teal´C ne les voit alors qu´elles étaient attachées à lui .  
-« Sur elles ! » répondit le Jaffa , en levant le bras gauche en geste d´impuissance , soulevant littéralement Din , de terre . La jeune femme en profita pour se coller à lui , glissant une main sur son torse sous sa chemise qu´il n´avait pas eut le temps de reboutonner , appréciant de la main le jeu des muscles roulant sous la peau , la fermeté des pectoraux , qui s´offrait involontairement à ses caresses , avant que la poigne d´acier d´un Teal´C furieux ne l´arrête en pleine exploration .  
Ne pouvant se servir de son bras gauche bloqué par le corps de la jeune femme collée contre lui , Teal´C avait réagi instinctivement , se servant de son bras droit pour arrêter cette main fureteuse , sans penser à l´autre jeune femme , attachée de l´autre côté , qui en profita pour explorer ses côtes , caressant ses abdominaux , ses doigts légers s´approchant de la poche ventrale ...se demandant ce que ça pouvait être ...peut-être une cache pour un autre appendice masculin ...En tout cas , cet homme était plein de surprise , songea-t-elle .  
-« Ça suffit ! » hurla Teal´C , effrayant ses deux prisonnières , écartant brutalement les deux jeunes femmes en étendant les bras aussi loin et aussi haut qu´il pouvait , faisant sursauter Daniel devant l´étrange tableau qu´offrait ce Jaffa , la chemise grande ouverte, les bras en croix , d´où pendait attachées par des menottes et une courte chaîne, deux jeunes femmes , dont les pieds désormais touchaient à peine terre .  
-« Qu´est ce que c´est que ça ? » s´écria Cris , derrière lui , se relevant dans un bruit de chaîne , fascinait à son tour par la poche ventrale , du guerrier , que découvrait largement sa chemise . Elle n´avait jamais rien vu de pareil , songea-t-elle tendant la main ...

* * *

...elle attrapa son oreiller et lui fila un violent coup de poing , avant de se rallonger , lui tournant volontairement le dos .  
-« Navrée de ne pas avoir la tenue réglementaire , mon colonel ! Bonne nuit , mon colonel. » se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre , d´une voix acide .  
Au début , il avait crut qu´elle voulait le frapper . Après tout , elle aurait toutes les raisons de le faire ...et s´il voulait être honnête ça l´aurait probablement soulagé , qu´elle le fasse . Mais à la place , elle l´avait un instant fixé dans le noir avant d´enfoncer son poing dans son oreiller sous prétexte de le regonfler et s´était rallonger en lui tournant résolument le dos . Il n´aurait jamais dût dire ça , il le savait bien , mais la savoir si prés de lui , suffisait déjà à lui mettre les sens en feu alors , dans cette tenue!  
Sa nuit allait être un enfer , songea-t-il en se rallongeant , les deux bras le long du corps pour éviter toutes tentations . Un véritable enfer ! gémit-t-il intérieurement , en sentant les fermes rondeurs de la jeune femme contre sa main , que le mouvement du lit , accentuer par son propre poids , avait rapproché de lui .

* * *

-« C´est la poche de son symbiote ! » s´énerva Daniel , bloquant brutalement la main que Cris tendait vers Teal´C . Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s´énervait , mais c´était plus fort que lui . Ça l´énervait de voir Cris s´intéresser d´aussi prés au Jaffa .  
-« Un Symbiote ? Qu´est ce que c´est ? » demandèrent les jumelles , toujours suspendues , d´une même voix .  
-«C´est ... » commença Daniel , avant de s´interrompre au moment , où Junior sortait son abominable tête de serpent de la poche , à la grande humiliation de Teal´C . «...Ça!» conclut Daniel .  
-« Vous n´êtes pas des humains ! » s´écria horrifié Cris , en regardant fixement , le ventre du Jaffa , où le serpent venait de disparaître .  
-« Ça vous fait mal ? » demanda Din en remettant les pieds sur le sol ; alors que Teal´C baissait les bras , afin de reboutonner sa chemise , légèrement honteux d´avoir dévoiler cette preuve de son esclavage aux Goau´ld devant des étrangères .  
-« C´est pas gênant ce truc ? » demanda Lin à son tour .  
Les deux jeunes femmes paraissaient plus curieuses qu´horrifiées , contrairement au commandant de la garde .  
Effrayée , Cris se tenait en retrait , et recula contre le mur de la grotte , quand Daniel , s´approcha d´elle .  
-« Vous n´êtes pas des humains ! » répéta-t-elle , coincée contre le mur ,levant le bras dans un geste dérisoire de protection .  
-« Il est humain . » la corrigea Teal´C , « je suis un Jaffa . » précisa-t-il sombrement , en achevant de reboutonner sa chemise .  
-« Un jaffa ? Qu´est ce que c´est ? » demandèrent les jumelles en même temps .  
-« Pour l´instant , ce n´est pas ce qui est important ! Nous ne sommes pas de cette planète , et nous allons rentrer chez nous ! et vous allez nous y aider ! » intervint Daniel , remettant en joue Cris , donnant une légère impulsion à la chaîne qui les relier , pour lui faire signe de se relever , « En avant ! » ordonna-t-il en la poussant sans ménagements , devant lui dans le couloir sombre , qui menait à la sortie , pendant que Teal´C , toujours attaché aux jumelles , les suivait .  
-« Les gardes doivent déjà être dehors , vous n´arriverez à rien . Elles vous tireront dessus dés qu´elles vous verront ! » le menaça Cris , alors qu´ils arrivaient à l´entrée de l´entrepôt.  
A l´extérieur , le soleil s´était couché depuis un long moment , laissant une obscurité grandissante envahir les lieux .  
La nuit couvrirai avantageusement , leur évasion , songea Daniel , se collant au dos de la jeune femme pour observer , les alentours .  
-« C´est pour ça que vous allez passer la première , mon colonelle . » lui murmura-t-il , doucement , à l´oreille , respirant le parfum citronné de ses cheveux avant de la propulser à l´extérieur , sans lâcher la chaîne qui les reliait . Dieu qu´elle ondulait bien ! pensa-t-il rêveusement , en observant un court instant , la démarche de la jeune femme au clair des deux lunes qui s´étaient levées . ...Il fallait vraiment , qu´il s´ôte ces idées de la tête ! Ça ne pourrait que leur nuire ! se morigéna-t-il en secouant la tête , avant de suivre la jeune femme prudemment .  
-« En retrait . » murmura Teal´C aux jumelles , les poussant à s´abriter derrière son grand corps , le Zat au poing , avant de suivre Daniel .  
Heureusement , les chaînes qui le reliait aux deux petites diablesses étaient suffisamment longue pour qu´il puisse les protéger , songea-t-il . Ce n´était pas qu´il les aimait ! non ! Elles lui tapaient plutôt sur les nerfs , comme dirait O´Neill , mais d´une certaine manière il commençait presque à les apprécier ...Presque ! marmonna-t-il en sentant , les mains de ses deux otages fureter sur ses reins .

-« Suffit ! » gronda-t-il , violemment .

* * *

Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien , elle ne savait pas pourquoi . Dans le demi-sommeil , dans lequel elle avait plongé , elle se sentait en sécurité .  
C´était peut-être dût à l´homme allongé sous elle , songea-t-elle, levant le regard vers lui, répondant à son sourire . En tout cas, son épaule était nettement plus moelleuse que son oreiller habituel ! pensa-t-elle , s´étirant lascivement contre lui .  
C´était étrange , d´habitude , ça la gênait toujours un peu de dormir nue auprès de ses partenaires , un peu comme un dernier vestige de pudeur . Mais auprès de cet homme là, elle aurait passé sa vie , sans vêtements ! songea-t-elle , se nichant un peu plus contre lui , emprisonnant sa jambe entre ses cuisses , collant son ventre contre son flanc.  
La boucle de sa ceinture , lui faisait mal . Pourquoi n´avait il pas retirer ses vêtements? se demanda-t-elle , descendant déjà une main caressante , pour dégrafer son pantalon .  
-« On a pas besoin de ça , entre nous , mon colonel . » lui souffla-t-elle à l´oreille , avant de lui lécher le cou .

* * *

Il se sentait affreusement mal , il savait parfaitement pourquoi . Dans le demi-sommeil , où elle était plongée , elle s´était retournée , et maintenant , elle dormait quasiment sur lui . Il ne savait pas à quoi elle rêvait , mais ça devait être un rêve agréable , songea-t-il en la voyant sourire dans son sommeil . Diablement agréable , même ! pensa-t-il avec un soupçon de colère , serrant les dents , en la sentant , s´étirer , voluptueusement contre lui.  
A qui pouvait elle bien rêver pour faire ça ! Probablement à Orlin , Martouf, ou tout autres gamins de son âges qui lui courraient après dés qu´il avait le dos tourné ! s´énerva-t-il cherchant à se concentrer sur sa colère , alors que passant une jambe sur la sienne elle emprisonnait sa main entre ses cuisses .

-« pas ...entre ...mon colonel . » murmura-t-elle , dans son sommeil , alors que sa main descendait , s´apprêtant à faire ce qu´il mourrait d´envie de faire depuis des heures . Finalement , ce n´était pas du tout à Orlin qu´elle pensait , conclut il , alors qu´elle achevait de mettre ses sens en feu , d´un petit coup de langue audacieux .  
**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Le ton sec de Teal´C suffit à stopper net l´exploration à laquelle se livrait les 2 jeunes femmes , tenant religieusement la lance que Teal´C leur avait remis , après leur avoir brièvement expliqué comment s´en servir ... pour le cas où , elles lui emboîtèrent le pas , l´œil aux aguets , prêtes à s´en servir au premier signe d´attaque .  
Les gardes auraient déjà dût attaquer , songea Cris , scrutant l´obscurité alentours , cherchant où ses femmes pouvaient bien être placées . Avec ces clairs de lunes , à découverts comme ils étaient , elles n´auraient dût avoir aucun mal à repérer leur cibles, réfléchit elle , en se retournant , pour regarder les deux hommes qui la suivaient ...Dommage ...

* * *

-«Il faut les faire disparaître . » ordonna la jeune femme , au capitaine de la garde .  
-« Ecoutez , Sirs , je suis sûre que l´on peut essayer de s´arranger . » lui répliqua le capitaine Oman . Ce que la marchande d´esclave lui demander lui semblait totalement hors de proportions .  
-« Si nous ne les éliminons pas , tout le monde saura que nous avons violées les lois en pénétrant dans les territoires libres pour nous procurer des esclaves . Et je suis sûre que tout le monde voudra savoir comment ça à put arriver . N´est ce pas Capitaine ? » lui répliqua Sirs .  
La menace qui sourdait dans sa voix , fit frémir la jeune femme . Depuis que leur gouvernement avait décidé de faire évoluer le statut des esclaves , il était interdit d´aller en chercher au-delà des frontière de Gei , et en théorie , le panel des esclaves devaient se renouveler par lui-même . Mais en pratique , la demande éxédée toujours l´offre , et quand Sirs lui avait proposé de fermer les yeux en échange d´une part sur les bénéfices , Oman avait bêtement acceptée . Et aujourd´hui , elle se trouvait dans la fâcheuse posture de devoir protéger ses arrières , songea-t-elle , s´apprétant à donner ses ordres .  
-« Et si vous voulez votre part , capitaine , évitez d´abîmer la marchandises !» lui rappela Sirs , avant de s´éloigner , alors qu´elle s´approchait de l´officier commandant .  
-« Visez les femmes . » ordonna-t-elle , d´une voix sèche , mais décidée .  
-« Les femmes ?... » répéta l´officier , surprise . « Madame , il s´agit de notre chef et des jumelles ! On ne peut pas faire ça ! » protesta-t-elle .  
-« Elles ont été compromises . Vous savez ce que ça signifie , non ? » se contenta de répliquer Oman , résolue à ce que personne n´apprenne son rôle dans le trafic de Sirs . « Ce sont des esclaves d´une grande valeur . Si nous les ramenions sains et saufs , et les libérerions de l´emprise de ses voleuses , je suis sûre que Sirs nous en serai très reconnaissante . » ajouta-t-elle , achevant de convaincre le capitaine de suivre ses directives .  
-« Mesdames ! » ordonna le capitaine . « Préparez vous à l´attaque ! Feu ! »

* * *

Les coups de feu explosèrent dans la nuit , la tirant , brutalement , du demi-sommeil où elle était plongée . Quelqu´un venait de tirer des coups de feu depuis la cour ! Des fêtards. Réalisa-t-elle , aux bruits qui suivirent les coups de feu , prenant soudain conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ... prenant conscience du grand corps chaud contre lequel elle se tenait , de la ceinture qu´elle venait de dégrafer , du ventre ferme qui frémissait sous sa main ...de la main ferme qu´elle sentait entre ses  
cuisses ...Toutes ses sensations l´envahirent , éveillant ses sens déjà en alerte .  
Une part d´elle même aurait voulu pouvoir continuer ce qu´ils avaient commencés ... pouvoir faire semblant de dormir et continuer ... Tout en sachant que s´était impossible . Il savait qu´elle était réveillée , elle pouvait le sentir à sa respiration , à la tension de ses muscles ...Pourtant elle aurait tant voulu ... songea-t-elle , levant son regard vers lui . Après tout personne n´aurait su ...

* * *

Le bruit des coups de feu l´arrêta net . Tout les sens en alerte , il ne mit pas longtemps à identifier leur origine ... Des fêtards ! réalisa-t-il amer . Il les aurait volontiers étranglé de ses propres mains , songea-t-il en pensant à se qu´ils venaient d´interrompre . Il savait qu´elle était réveillée , il le savait à sa manière de respirer , à sa manière de se raidir contre lui ... même à la manière dont ses muscles des ses cuisses se contracter  
contre sa main . Pourtant , il aurait tant voulu ... Mais leur intermède de cette nuit était terminé , il le savait ...  
Ou du moins croyait-il le savoir , avant qu´elle ne lève les yeux vers lui . Il pouvait lire dans son regard la même attente , le même désir inassouvi , la même envie ...  
Après tout , personne n´en saurai jamais rien , songea-t-il , se noyant dans les yeux de Sam qui l´imploraient dans une prière muette . `_Non , personne_ .´ pensa-t-il , passant son bras autour des épaules de sa compagne , pour l´attirer plus prés de lui , lui relevant le menton du pouce ; tandis que ses doigts , prisonniers entre ses cuisses semblaient s´animer d´une vie propre ...

* * *

-« Courrez ! » hurla Daniel , quand les premiers coups de feu explosèrent , propulsant , violemment Cris en avant . « Teal´C ? » cria-t-il se retournant , pour voir si le Jaffa les suivait .  
-« Là-bas ! » lui répondit le Jaffa , désignant les buissons d´où provenaient les balles , avant de tirer avec le Zat . « Ils visent , les femmes ! » hurla-t-il à l´adresse de Daniel , en réalisant que les balles qui sifflaient à leurs oreilles n´étaient pas diriger contre eux , tout en se plaçant entre les jumelles et les tirs pour les protéger . « Avancer , derrière moi ! » leur cria-t-il pour couvrir le fracas des armes .  
-« Teal´C , la forêt ! » leur cria Daniel , désignant l´orée des arbres , où ils pourraient se mettre à l´abri .  
-« Je vous couvre ! » hurla Teal´C , échangeant rapidement , son Zat , contre sa lance , avec les jumelles , planquées derrière lui .  
Sans cesser de tirer , Daniel courut vers l´ombre massive de la forêt , poussant et tirant la jeune femme , dans l´espoir de se mettre à l´abri au plus vite . Ainsi , ils pourraient couvrir à leur tour la retraite de Teal´C et des jumelles , pensa-t-il , quand un cri retentit devant lui , avant qu´il ne se sente , brutalement entraîné dans la chute vertigineuse de sa compagne .  
-« Daniel Jackson ! » hurla Teal´C , cherchant , vainement , du regard les silhouettes de l´archéologue et de la jeune femme qu´il retenait prisonnière , qui venaient de disparaître avalées par les ombres de la nuit .

* * *

Levant les yeux vers lui , elle découvrit que la même attente , le même désir , la même prière muette était inscrite sur son visage ... Lui aussi avait envie de continuer ... songea-t-elle , réprimant un cri de pur plaisir en sentant , ses longs doigts , prisonniers, prendre vie , et lui caressaient l´intérieur des cuisses , alors qu´il l´enlaçait , prét à l´embrasser ...

* * *

-« J´aurai dût lâcher la chaîne ! » murmura-t-il inconsciemment , en atterrissant , brutalement .  
Des nuages couvraient les clairs de Lune masquant leur lumières , laissant l´obscurité envahir le ravin où il était tombé . Il n´arrivait pas a déterminé où il se trouvait , et encore moins où Cris se trouvais . Enfin du moins si elle était encore en vie ... son cri lui avait glacé le sang , songea-t-il , quand , cherchant un appui sur le sol , pour se relever , sa main se posa sur un doux renflement .  
-« Vous auriez dût ! » s´exclama une voix , provenant du sol sur lequel il était tombé , le faisant sursauter , alors qu´il le caressait cherchant à déterminer ce que ça pouvait être.  
Une bourrasque de vent agita les cimes des arbres au-dessus de lui , découvrant les clairs de lune qui éclairèrent , brusquement , la scène .  
Allongé de tout son long sur elle , une main posée sur sa poitrine qu´il était en train de caresser , Daniel réalisa qu´il n´avait absolument atterri sur un sol meuble , comme il le pensait ... du moins chercha-t-il à s´en convaincre .  
Prenant conscience , du corps souple et chaud contre le sien , de la douceur du sein sous sa main , des mains de la jeune femme, toujours entravées par les menottes , pressées contre sa cuisse ... Comment avait-il put ignorer tout cela ?... s´étonna-t-il , plongeant dans son regard , pour s´y noyer l´espace d´un instant . En tout cas , elle elle ne l´ignorait pas, sa respiration saccadée et l´éclair de panique , mélange de peur et de désir qu´on lisait dans son regard, le lui disait clairement , réalisa-t-il alors qu´il se penchait vers elle.

* * *

Il mourrait d´envie de l´embrasser ...il en mourrait d´envie depuis la première fois où il l´avait vu , entrant dans la salle avec son uniforme . Elle avait l´air d´une petite fille espiègle , il avait aussitôt eut envie de la protéger , mais encore aujourd´hui , il ne savait pas contre quoi ou contre qui il avait envie de la protéger . Des rigueurs de la vie ? de lui-même ? ...  
Il l´ignorait , mais aujourd´hui ça n´avait plus aucunes importances ... Aujourd´hui il allait ...  
Ses pensées n´allèrent pas plus loin , se perdant dans le fracas de la porte que l´on enfonçait . Sans lâcher Sam , il roula hors du lit , la protégeant de son corps , alors même que l´homme qui venait d´entrer faisait exploser son oreiller d´une rafale de balles .  
Attrapant au vol son arme , Jack se releva rapidement , tirant , dans le même mouvement , sur leur assaillant , le blessant violemment au bras , lui faisant lâcher son arme .  
-« Mon colonel ? » se redressa Sam , attrapant , le drap sur le lit pour s´en couvrir rapidement .  
-« Ça va ? » s´inquiéta-t-il , sans se retourner vers elle , continuant de surveiller , l´homme qui se tenait devant eux , conscient qu´ils ne devaient la vie tout les deux qu´à ses réflexes . N´osant penser même à se qui se serait produit s´il était arrivé juste quelques minutes plus tard ... « Il faut qu´on s´en aille ! » déclara-t-il , avant de lancer à l´homme « Ôte tes fringues ! »

* * *

L´explosion au-dessus d´eux les ramena à la réalité . Prisonniers l´un de l´autre , ils en avaient oubliés le combat qui faisait rage , quelques mètres au-dessus .  
-« Qu´est ce que c´est ? » sursauta-t-elle , en se relevant à moitié , sans le repousser pour autant .  
-« Au bruit , je dirai que Teal´C , vient de se servir de sa lance . » lui répondit Daniel , se tournant vers elle , avant de retirer sa main toujours posée sur son sein en rougissant.  
Comment avait il put oublier ce dans quelle position ils étaient ! Cette femme lui faisait perdre la raison !

* * *

-« On se replie ! » ordonna Oman . Elle ignorait quelles genre d´armes l´esclave possédait, mais elles avaient fait de lourds dégâts dans les rangs de ses gardes ! Plusieurs d´entre elles étaient assommées , d´autres avait étaient blessées dans l´explosion qui venait de se produire !  
Elle ni comprenait rien , un rayon de lumière était sorti de sa lance , et avait frappé les buissons derrières lesquels elles se tenaient , les enflammant , sans qu´aucun feu ne put être identifié ! Gaïa devait protéger ces esclaves ! C´était la seule solution ! songea-t-elle, en rebroussant chemin .  
-« Qu´est ce que vous faites ? » l´interpella Clarisse , l´aide de Sirs , elle était restée pour pouvoir faire son rapport à la marchande d´esclave .  
-« Mes femmes sont blessées , l´esclave est protégé ! Nous ne pouvons rien faire ! » lui répliqua le capitaine , énervée .  
-« Vous devez les éliminer ! Si jamais on apprend ce qui c´est passé ... » l´arrêta Clarisse, d´une voix lourde de menace , posant une main sur son bras .  
-« Ne vous inquiétez pas , personne ne saura ce qui c´est passé ! Nous repartirons à la chasse quand le jour sera levé . » lui répondit Oman , « Parce que pour l´instant , cette explosion va attirer tout le monde , et il me semblait que Sirs souhaitait , que nous soyons discrètes! » ajouta-t-elle , ironiquement , ôtant la main de la jeune femme avec dégoût , avant de poursuivre son chemin.

* * *

-« Quoi ? » s'exclama l´homme en même temps que Sam .  
-« Carter ? » répondit Jack  
-« Mon colonel ? » répondit Sam sur le même ton .  
-« Carter , il faut qu´on s´en aille , et bien que ce drap vous aille très bien , je doute qu´il soit très confortable pour monter à cheval ! » lui expliqua-t-il brièvement . « et je ne pense pas que vous ayez envie de remettre cette robe , quoique nous ne passerions certainement pas inaperçus dans ce cas ! » continua-t-il , « Quand à toi , arrête de saigner sur la chemise de la dame , et ôtes tes fringues ! » répéta-t-il à l´homme .

* * *

-« Elles se replient ! » s´écria Din , surexitée , en voyant qu´après le coup de lance de Teal´C les gardes ne répliquaient pas .  
-« Génial ! On a réussi ! » enchaîna Lin , donnant un petit coup de poing dans le gras du bras du Jaffa . « Oups ! Désolée ! » ajouta-t-elle , contrite , sous son haussement de sourcil sceptique .  
Les petites avaient raison . Leur ennemies se retiraient , mais il ignorait pourquoi . Après tout elles avaient la supériorité du nombre pour elles. Certes , le tir de sa lance avait de quoi destabiliser des peuplades primitives , mais il était bien placé pour savoir que parfois les armes à projectiles s´avérait bien plus efficaces que sa lance . Quelque chose n´allait pas ...  
-« Y a-t-il une loi qui condamne a mort , toutes personnes qui aident un esclave à s´échapper ? » demanda-t-il aux jumelles , songeant que leur assaillantes n´avaient tirées que sue les femmes .  
-« Non . » répondit laconiquement Din .  
-« On est des êtres civilisées ! » précisa Lin .  
-« Et puis depuis la loi , nous interdisant de traverser la frontière les vols d´esclave sont choses courantes , et sont largement admises par la loi . » continua Din , alors que Teal´C les entraînaient vers la forêt , cherchant à retrouver Daniel .  
-« Les vols d´esclaves ? » s´étonna le guerrier .  
-« Oui , vous savez , la demande dépasse toujours l´offre , alors on vole l´esclave d´une autre femme , et on dit que c´est le sien . Si elle ne peut pas prouver que c´est le sien devant le tribunal , il est à vous . » lui expliqua Lin .  
-« C´est pour ça que les chasseurs d´esclave on mis au point le Quetal . » ajouta Din  
-« Le Quetal ? » répéta distraitement le Jaffa . Le chemin à l´orée de la forêt était bordée d´un ravin , assez peu profond , où Daniel Jackson et la colonelle pouvaient avoir disparus . Il faudrait descendre pour s´en assurer , songea-t-il .  
-« La seule vraie preuve qu´un esclave vous appartient , c´est sa parole . » explicita Lin .  
-« Mais avec le Quetal , vous pouvez convaincre n´importe quel esclave que vous êtes son maître ...Enfin au moins pour quelques jours . Et le convaincre , ainsi de venir témoigner pour vous à la barre . » termina Din .  
-« Vous pourriez marquer vos esclaves , et ainsi il n´y aurai plus de dispute de propriété.» leur proposa Teal´C , se rappelant le jour où il s´était prêté à la cérémonie qui le marquait à tout jamais , comme esclave d´Apophis .  
Parfois , la nuit , il lui arrivait encore d´avoir l´impression de sentir la brûlure de l´or fondu que l´on coulait dans la plaie béante que l´on venait d´ouvrir sur son front. Généralement , il se réveillé en sueur terrorisé à l´idée que son fils pourrait subir la même torture , et humilié au souvenir de la joie qu´il avait ressentit quand il s´était soumis à cette torture .  
-« Hé ! Je vous l´ai déjà dit ! Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages ! Non mais ! Est ce que je vous marque , moi ? » se récria Lin , le frappant d´un coup dérisoire sur le bras , alors qu´il s´agenouillait , entraînant les deux jeunes femmes à côté de lui , pour examiner les traces au bord du ravin .  
Pas de doute , quelqu´un , apparemment avait glissé , jusqu´en bas , constata-t-il , cherchant à percer du regard , à la lumière des clairs de lune , l´obscurité qui régnait en contre bas .  
-« C´est ce qui vous est arrivé ? » murmura Din , attentive aux ombres fugitives qui glissaient dans les yeux de leur compagnon . « Oh ! Je suis désolée ! » s´écrièrent les jumelles d´une même voix tremblante , en comprenant que Din avait vu juste , avant de l´enlacer , au grand embarras de Teal´C .  
Jamais personne n´avait réagi de cette manière , à l´annonce que son tatouage n´était qu´une marque d´esclavage , pensa-t-il en sentant , les deux jeunes femmes , tremper sa chemise de leur larmes . Il ne se sentait pas très à l´aise face aux émotions des autres , sans parler des siennes . Mais là c´était pire . Il ignorait complètement comment s´en sortir . Si seulement , Daniel était là ...C´était lui le spécialiste de ce genre de chose après tout !  
-« Daniel Jackson ! » cria-t-il , désespèrement , les yeux fixés sur le bas du ravin tout en se relevant , entraînant les jumelles qui refusaient de le lâcher avec lui .

* * *

-« Mon colonel , passez moi la robe ! » ordonna Sam , alors que l´homme qui était entrés dans leur chambre commençait à se déshabiller .  
-« Carter , c´est pas le moment pour les souvenirs . » protesta Jack en lui passant tout de même la robe .  
-« Votre couteau ? » lui demanda-t-elle , sans tenir compte de ce qu´il disait , tendant la main pour qu´il lui donne son arme .  
-« Carter , c´est vraiment pas le moment ! » s´énerva jack , quittant un instant des yeux , l´homme , pour se tourner vers elle .  
-« Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais mettre ces vêtements sans rien en dessous!» s´écria-t-elle , furieuse . « Votre couteau ! » insista-t-elle .  
-« Carter ... » gronda Jack , c´était vraiment le moment de lui rappeler sa tenue ! Comme si le drap qu´elle tenait contre elle n´en dévoilait pas assez comme ça ! « Et toi qui t´a dit de t´arrêter de te déshabiller ! » s´écria-t-il retournant sa colère contre l´homme qui les avait si malheureusement interrompu , avant de donner son couteau à Carter . « Et puis tournez vous , Carter ! » ajouta-t-il à l´instant où l´homme attaquait sa ceinture de pantalon .  
-« Hein ? » .  
-« Tournez vous ! C´est un ordre , major ! » répéta-t-il . Non , mais elle n´allait certainement pas se rincer l´œil en plus !

* * *

-« Vous pouvez marcher ? » lui demanda Daniel , en se relevant , légèrement embarrassé. Il ne regrettait certes pas , l´égarement de sa main , mais la situation le mettait mal à l´aise . D´habitude , c´était Jack qui cédait à ses impulsions , lui il était là pour le tempérer , mais , cette fois ...songea-t-il , tendant une main à la jeune femme , pour l´aider à se relever , avant de rougir ,en la voyant hésiter ... non , vraiment , ce  
n´était pas dans sa nature .  
-« Je crois , oui . » répondit elle , en se relevant sans accepter son aide . Elle avait eut raison dés le départ de se méfier de lui ! Il était beaucoup trop dangereux ! En tout cas pour elle ! Jamais elle n´avait réagi de la sorte aux caresses d´un esclave ! Allant jusqu´a oublié son devoir et ses réflexes ! Tout ça était entièrement de sa faute ! pensa-t-elle , lui jetant un regard mauvais . Avant son arrivée , sa vie était bien tranquille !...  
-« Il va falloir remonter , vous vous en sentez capable ? » s´inquiéta-t-il , doucement .  
La douceur de sa voix la fit frissonner . Bien sûr qu´elle en était capable ! N´était elle pas le chef de la garde de Gei ? Ce petit esclave allait voir ! songea-t-elle , furieuse , contre lui . Mais par Gaïa , que c´était un beau spécimen ! gémit-elle , intérieurement , l´observant aux clairs de lune , avant d´essayer d´entamer la montée .  
La douleur la traversa de part en part , comme une épée chauffée à blanc , la faisant retomber lourdement au sol . Quand elle était tombée , elle avait pensé , que la douleur provenait de sa chute . Et puis ensuite , les sensations que ce petit esclave avait fait naître dans son corps avaient occulté la douleur . Maintenant , elle comprenait ! Une balle lui avait fracassé l´épaule , réalisa-t-elle , prenant soudain conscience du sang qui lui poissait les doigts , et trempait sa tunique .  
-« Ça va ? » s´écria-t-il en se précipitant , auprès d´elle . Il l´avait entendu poussé un cri, avant de retomber sur le sol . Il savait bien , que quelques chose n´allait pas .  
-« Mon épaule ... » grimaça-t-elle , se tenant , le bras droit . Prendre conscience de sa blessure , lui avait aussi fait prendre conscience de la douleur . Et il lui semblait , maintenant qu´elle augmentait de seconde en seconde .  
-« Laissez moi voir . » lui ordonna Daniel , lui palpant , avec douceur , le haut du bras , on ne peut plus conscient de la poitrine qui se soulevait contre lui , au rythme de sa respiration saccadée .  
Comment avait il put ne pas se rendre compte qu´elle était blessée ? songea-t-il , furieux contre lui-même . C´était pourtant visible ! sa tunique trempée de sang , moulait généreusement ses seins ...Mais il aurait dût se rendre compte , que c´était du sang ! et les clairs de lunes n´y changeait rien ! Il était fautif , se condamna-t-il lui-même .  
-« Daniel Jackson ! » retentit le cri de Teal´C au-dessus d´eux .

-« Ici , Teal´C ! » lui répondit-il , au moins ils avaient de l´aide maintenant . Peut-être aurait-il une chance de se racheter .

* * *

-« Pardon ? » répéta encore Carter , si quelqu´un devait se retourner , ce n´était certainement pas elle ! Mais les deux hommes ! Non mais qu´est ce qui croyait ! Qu´ elle allait se rincer l´œil ! Non , mais franchement ! Elle ne l´avait pas fait avec lui , c´était certainement pas pour le faire avec l´avorton qui les avait attaquer ! ...Bon , si elle voulait être tout à fait honnête , elle devait reconnaître qu´elle ne s´était pas rincer l´œil parce qu´il avait garder ses vêtements !Mais quand même ! « Sauf votre respect, mon colonel ce serai plutôt à lui de se retourner ! » lui fit elle remarquer  
dans son dos .  
Elle n´avait pas tout à fait tort ! reconnut il en remarquant l´éclair d´intérêt allumé dans les yeux du type en face de lui . Elle avait même entièrement raison !réalisa-t-il.  
-« Eh ! le voyeur ! Demi-tour ! » ordonna-t-il sèchement , forçant d´un mouvement du poignet menaçant l´homme à se retourner contre le mur . « Et c´est pas une raison pour t´arrêter en si bon chemin ! » continua-t-il , en voyant l´homme qui arrêtait de se déshabiller . Avant d´attraper sa chemise pour la passer à Carter .  
-« Merci . » murmura-t-elle en attrapant la chemise qu´il lui tendait , l´échangeant contre sa robe et son couteau .  
-« Carter ? Vous aviez quelques choses contre cette robe ? » lui demanda-t-il en constatant les trous qu´elle avait fait dans le tissu avec le couteau . Avant de lui passer le pantalon que leur prisonnier venait d´enlever .  
-« Elle manquait d´aération ! » se contenta-t-elle de répondre , en boutonnant la chemise. Elle baillait sur sa poitrine , mais en la rejetant en arrière , avant de la bloquer dans Jean, bien serrée par la ceinture , elle devrait aller , songea-t-elle , en attrapant le pantalon , qu´il lui passait . « Il me faudrait une ceinture . » déclara-t-elle en constatant qu´on en aurait bien mis deux comme elle , dans le pantalon et que le type ne portait que des bretelles .  
-« Prenez la mienne . » lui répondit il , faisant glisser dans les passant , la ceinture qu´elle avait dégrafée quelques minutes plus tôt , et qu´il n´avait pas eut le temps de rattacher .  
-« J´aurai besoin de chaussures aussi . » fit elle remarquer , après avoir ajusté le pantalon.  
D´un simple geste , Jack désigna ses boots au prisonnier à qui il ne restait plus que son chapeau , son caleçon et ses chaussures , les lui faisant ôter immédiatement , avant de désigner son chapeau .  
-« Merci ! et bonne nuit ! » lui dit il en reprenant les affaires que l´autre venait d´ôter , avant de l´assommer d´un coup de crosse . « Tenez , Carter ! » ajouta-t-il se retournant vers la jeune femme , lui tendant le chapeau et les bottes , alors que l´homme derrière lui, s´écroulait à ses pieds .  
-« Qu´est ce que vous en dites ? » lui demanda-t-elle , en vissant le chapeau qu´il venait de lui donner , sur sa tête , tenant toujours les bottes à la main .  
L´allure de son major lui arracha un sourire . Sans lui répondre , il s´approcha pour lui ajuster son foulard autour du cou , remarquant , la chemise dont l´encolure trop large , laisser entrevoir un bout de tissu rouge , masquant le haut de sa poitrine . Le pantalon trop large , retenu par sa ceinture , ne faisait que souligner la fragilité de sa silhouette . On aurait dit un gamin qui aurait piqué les affaires de son grand frère , songea-t-il .  
Elle était tout simplement adorable .  
-« Marchez la tête baissée , et éviter de parler ! ça devrai faire l´affaire ! » marmonna-t-il, avant de commencer à se rhabiller , pendant qu´elle s´escrimait à enfiler les bottes trop larges .

* * *

-« Vous allez bien ? » leur cria Teal´C , prêt à les rejoindre . Il n´était pas sûr de la conduite à tenir . Si Daniel Jackson et Cris n´arrivaient pas à remonter , il faudrait qu´ils les aident , mais avec la nuit , et les gardes qui ne tarderaient pas à revenir ça lui semblait difficile . La meilleure solution restait de les rejoindre . Mais s´ils se trouvaient dans un cul de sac , leur ennemis n´auraient plus qu´à les cueillir demain matin !  
-« Cris est blessée ! Elle ne pourra pas remonter ! » lui répondit Daniel , mettant fin à son dilemme . Si Elle ne pouvait pas remonter , ils allaient devoir descendre , Daniel ne laisserai jamais la jeune femme , en bas , seule est blessée ! Surtout , avec le danger qu´elle courrait .  
-« Venez ! » dit-il en se redressant aux deux jeunes femmes à ses côtés .  
-« Où ça ? » demandèrent les jumelles . « Hey ! » s´écrièrent elles en chœur , quand sans les prévenir il les attrapa par la taille pour les soulever contre lui .  
-« En bas ! » leur répondit-il , « On arrive Daniel Jackson ! » cria-t-il en s´élançant sur la pente , serrant les deux jeunes femmes contre lui .

* * *

-« Vous allez bien ? » leur demanda la voix de Teal´C .  
Daniel observa , un instant la chef de la garde . Non ils n´allaient pas bien ! Ni l´un , ni l´autre ! Elle avait l´épaule fracassée , pourtant , il savait qu´elle ferait tout pour lui prouver que ça n´avait aucunes conséquences . Qu´elle était toujours un soldat ! Il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux . Elle avait la même flamme dans le regard que Jack quand il savait qu´il n´était pas en état de mener à bien une mission et qu´il décidait quand même de la faire , quitte à se sacrifier ! Mais qu´est ce qu´on pouvait bien apprendre aux militaires , pour qu´ils veuillent tous mourir ! songea-t-il .  
-« Cris est blessée ! Elle ne pourra pas remonter ! » Il avait crier sa réponse avant qu´elle n´ai eut le temps de réfléchir plus avant . Pour lui il était hors de question qu´elle essaie encore de remonter la pente . C´était trop dangereux ! Mais , même avec le faible éclairage que diffusait les deux clairs de lune , il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu´elle n´appréciait vraiment pas ce qu´elle considérait comme une intervention dans ses affaires privées .  
-« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? » siffla-t-elle , « Je pouvais parfaitement , remonter cette pente ! » insista-t-elle . Tout son corps lui criait que non , mais elle se serai fait arracher la langue plutôt que de le reconnaître devant cet esclave trop séduisant .  
-« Je n´en doute pas un instant ! Colonelle ! » lui répondit-il , sarcastique . « Mais , mon problème était de savoir combien de temps vous auriez mis à remonter cette pente ! Au cas où vous ne vous en seriez pas rendue compte , ceci est une tentative d´évasion , et nous n´avons pas toute la nuit devant nous ! » ajouta-t-il furieux , « Les gardes vont bientôt revenir ! » conclut-il , persuader de mettre un terme à la discussion .  
-« Alors , vous n´avez qu´a me laisser là ! Vous n´avez pas besoin d´un otage blessé de toutes façons ! Mes femmes me récupérerons demain !» le contra-t-elle .  
-« Dites moi , on était ensembles là-haut ? » s´énerva-t-il , à croire qu´elle ne s´était rendue compte de rien ! « Je vous signale que vos `femmes´ c´est sur vous qu´elles tiraient en priorité ! » lui expliqua-t-il de plus en plus furieux , « Personnellement , je ne vois aucuns inconvénients à vous laisser ici ! Mais je crains que vous n´ayez plus le choix! » conclut-il . ...Mon Dieu ! Voilà que je parle comme Jack O´Neill ! songea-t-il, frustré . Cette femme le rendait fou !  
Furieuse , elle s´éloigna de lui le plus possible . Bien sûr , elle s´était rendue compte , que les gardes tiraient en priorité sur elle et les jumelles , et une part d´elle-même reconnaissait qu´il avait raison . C´était dangereux de rester ici ! Une part d´elle-même lui en était presque reconnaissante ! C´était la première fois depuis qu´elle était adulte que quelqu´un se préoccupait de sa santé , que quelqu´un semblait tenir suffisamment à elle pour l´empêcher de faire des bêtises . ... Par Gaïa ! Voilà qu´elle apprécierai presque ce petit esclave ! Cet homme la rendait folle !  
-« On arrive , Daniel Jackson ! » retentit la voix de Teal´C , rapidement suivie par un bruit de feuilles froissées , les tirant , brutalement de leur pensées .

* * *

Leur évasion s´était relativement bien passée . Bien sûr si on exceptait la fusillade qui avait eut lieu à la sortie de la ville . Et si on exceptait , le type de l´écurie , à qui elle avait fait du gringue pour l´amadouer avant de l´assommer . Enfin , c´était moins lui , que la réaction du colonel O´Neill , il avait parut furieux de la manière dont elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de ce type ! D´ailleurs , elle ne lui avait pas vraiment fait du gringue . Elle  
l´avait juste laisser croire , que ses amis l´avait envoyée pour qu´elle le divertisse . C´était visiblement qu´un gosse , il ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 - 17 ans , et en serai bon pour une sacré migraine . Mais si elle avait laissé faire le colonel , il ne serai plus en vie actuellement . Mais c´est vrai , à la fin ! Il aurait voulu qu´elle fasse quoi ? Il était  
occupé à tirer pour les protéger , et l´avait envoyer chercher les cheveux . Mais en l´entendant , le gosse avait sortit une arme qui ressemblait à une vieille winchester , qu´est ce qu´elle aurait dût faire ? Elle n´était pas armée , elle !  
D´ailleurs , c´était pas juste ! songea-t-elle , amèrement . Ça faisait plus de 2 heures qu´ils chevauchaient , et il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis cet incident . En plus, il ne lui avait même pas permit de prendre ses bottes au gamin . Du coup , elle avait les pieds en sang dans ses chaussures trop larges . Lui par contre semblait en pleine forme ! Remarqua-t-elle , en jetant un regard en coin au cavalier à ses côtés , sans faire attention au soleil qui pointait déjà à l´horizon .  
Bon , c´est vrai , elle n´aurait pas dût faire du gringue à ce gosse , mais s´il devait être honnête , c´était de sa faute ! Il l´avait laissé sans armes , pensant que si elle était démasquée elle risquait moins si elle était prise sans armes . Elle aurait toujours la possibilité de dire que son maître préférai la voir habiller en homme ! Après tout un esclave n´est pas responsable du comportement de son maître . N´empêche quand il était arrivé dans l´écurie et qu´il avait vu le regard du gosse , lui il avait vu rouge ! Le  
fait qu´elle l´ai assommé 2 secondes après , sans l´avoir remarqué , ne changeait rien . Ça l´avait mis hors de lui !  
Ils devraient bientôt faire une halte , songea-t-il en jetant un regard de biais à sa compagne , elle était épuisée , et de toutes manière le jour se levait . Il fallait à tout prix qu´ils gagnent rapidement le couvert des arbres , avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut , sinon , privés d´eau et de nourriture, ils n´iraient pas très loin , ni l´un ni l´autre !

* * *

Accrochées à Teal´C , les jumelles restaient étrangement silencieuses , depuis qu´ils avaient descendu la pente , pour rejoindre Daniel et Cris . Elles semblaient épuisée .  
Le visage niché contre l´épaule de Teal´C , les deux jeunes femmes , somnolaient , tout en continuant à marcher .  
Conscient du souffle , des deux jeunes femmes sur sa poitrine , et de leur épuisement , Teal´C , s´arrêta l´espace d´un instant , pour les soulever contre lui . Instinctivement , elles nouèrent leurs jambes autour de sa taille , lui permettant de les porter sans s´arrêter . Mais tôt ou tard , ils devraient s´arrêter , songea-t-il , le visage levé vers le ciel qui rosissait déjà . Les jumelles avaient besoin de repos , sans parler de Cris , dont le bandage sommaire se teintait de rouge sombre à la lueur du jour naissant . Même Daniel Jackson , paraissait fatigué . Il l´avait vu essayer d´aider la jeune femme à  
plusieurs reprise , mais elle avait tout fait pour l´éviter .  
Oui , bientôt il leur faudrait s´arrêter . Même si sans eau ni nourriture , accompagnés par un blessé grave ils n´avaient que très peu de chance d´arriver à échapper à leur poursuivants .  
-« Où nous emmenez vous ? » finit par soupirer Cris , épuisée . Le soleil rosissait à peine le ciel , qu´elle se sentait déjà au bord de l´épuisement !  
-« Le plus loin possible de vos petites camarades , colonelle ! » lui répondit Daniel , la forçant à avancer un peu plus . « Il faut que l´on retrouve la Porte . » finit-il par lui expliquer .  
Il avait parfaitement conscience de l´état de délabrement de la jeune femme , sa perte de sang , l´avait beaucoup plus affectée qu´elle ne le pensait . Et cette marche forcée ne l´aidait en rien à se remettre .  
-« La Porte ? » s´étonna Cris .  
-« Une sorte de grand cercle , debout , avec tout plein de symboles gravés dessus. » lui expliqua-t-il brièvement .  
-« Le cercle Okana ? » s´exclama-t-elle , vivement , réveillant les jumelles , ce qui lui valut un regard sans aménité de Teal´C . « C´est au cercle Okana , que vous voulez aller? » répéta-t-elle , sans baisser la voix .  
-« Pourquoi , vous y voyez un problème , colonelle ? » s´énerva Daniel . Plus il était fatigué , plus il sentait sa patience s´envoler .  
-« Oui ! le Cercle Okana , et en territoire interdit ! Personne ne peut y pénétrer ! » s´exclama-t-elle , s´arrêtant net .

* * *

S'il avait put concevoir l'endroit parfait pour qu'ils se reposent , c'est ce qu'il aurait imaginé , songea Jack en découvrant , le lac qui reposait en contre-fort des rochers , bordé par une épaisse forêt . Après les étendues de plaines qu'ils venaient de traverser , la vision lui semblait aussi idyllique que celle d'un oasis dans le désert . Ils pourraient prendre un peu de repos à l'ombre des arbres , boire , et même …s'il arrivait à dégotter du fil dans les sacoches de la selle qu'ils avaient volés , manger …Enfin , s'il restait du poisson dans ce lac , se tempéra-t-il en descendant de cheval .

-"Carter , on s'arrête ici ." ordonna-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme d'une démarche raidie par l'effort , songeant qu'elle aurait probablement besoin d'aide , vu le temps qu'ils venaient de passer en selle .

C'était magnifique , songea-t-elle , reconnaissant qu'après avoir chevauché durant plusieurs heures sous le soleil , même une mare d'eau croupie lui aurait semblée magnifique . Mais le lac paraissait sain , ombragé , un véritable éden …..conclut-elle ne se laissant glisser à terre. Et voilà Adam !…pensa-t-elle , en plongeant brusquement dans les prunelles chocolat de son supérieur . Elle ne l'avait pas vu approcher , et maintenant , elle se trouvée coincée entre lui et son cheval . Il avait les deux bras levés , comme s'il avait voulu l'aider à descendre , remarqua-t-elle , baissant son regard sur ses mains qui se trouvaient à hauteur de sa poitrine , ravivant les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre quelques heures plus tôt , la faisant rougir .

-"Carter ?…" l'interrogea Jack , la voix étranglée . '_Ôtes toi ces images de la tête , Jack ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !_' s'ordonna-t-il , mentalement , en la voyant rougir. "Il faut établir le campement." Reprit il , saisissant , la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit , avant de s'éloigner pour desseller son cheval .

Oui! Le campement ! Il avait raison ! C'était ce qui importait ! pensa-t-elle , en se retournant pour s'occuper de son cheval . Dommage …Elle aurait bien jouée à Eve , rêva-t-elle , un instant …Enfin , tant qu'il n'y avait pas de serpents !

* * *

-"C'est pourtant de là où nous venons !" s'écria Daniel , en réponse aux assertions de la jeune femme . Territoires Libres …Zones interdites …Non mais ! Il aurait vraiment tout entendus !

-"C'est impossible !" se récria Cris. Personne n'avait jamais entendu dire que quoi que ce soit soient jamais venue par le Cercle . Cet esclave devait être fou .

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda , placidement , Teal'C .

-"Parce que ça ne c'est jamais produit …" commença Din .

-"En plus le Cercle est en Territoires Libres …" continua Lin .

-"Et il est interdit de chasser sur les Territoires Libres ." conclut Din .

-"Pourquoi ?" répéta Teal'C . Il sentait qu'il y avait une autre histoire là-dessous , quelque chose qui leur permettraient peut-être de comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés ici , et de retrouver O'Neill et le major Carter .

-"Parce que c'est trop prés des Territoires Barbares." Expliqua, posément , Lin .

-"C'est n'importe quoi ! Tout ça ce n'est qu'une légende !" l'interrompit Cris . "Une histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les effrayer !" ajouta-t-elle . En tant que soldat , elle était bien placée pour savoir ce qui se passait à la frontière , et jamais elle n'avait rencontré les fameux '_Barbares_' de la légende ! Et jamais rien n'était sortit du Cercle ! Elle en était certaine .

-"Ce n'est pas une légende !" s'emporta Din , furieuse de voir Cris mettre en doute la parole de sa sœur . "Il paraît qu'après la limite de notre territoire , au delà même du Cercle, ce trouve une terre où les hommes sont libres …" commença-t-elle a expliqué pour leur compagnons .

-"Et où les femmes sont retenus en esclavage ! Et si vous vous approchez trop de la frontière , ils vous kidnappent et vous vendent au plus offrant !" compléta Lin , avec un frisson d'appréhension , en se serrant contre Teal'C .

-"Ce sont des histoires !" se récria Cris . "J'ai souvent patrouillée prés de la frontière et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'enlèvement de ce genre ! Ce sont des fables inventées par les esclaves !" déclara-t-elle , sûre de son fait .

-"Oh vraiment ? Chez nous on dit que les histoires et les légendes ont toujours un fond de vérité . Peut-être est ce le cas de celle-ci ?" insista à son tour Daniel , plongeant son regard dans le sien .

-"Et qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Vous êtes un expert en légende , peut-être ?" l'attaqua Cris , réalisant qu'il semait le doute dans son esprit . Oh , bien sûr, il y avait eut des incidents isolés d'attaques d'hommes vêtus de manière étrange . Mais c'était pour la plupart des esclaves en fuite ! Du moins , c'est ce qu'en avait déduit Célia , quand elle les avait jugé ! C'est elle qui avait ordonnée plusieurs années auparavant que les Territoires Libres soient interdits à la chasse et depuis les incidents à la frontières avaient cessés . Cela pouvait-il être vrai ?

-"En matière de légende , Daniel Jakson est un maître !" confirma Teal'C , qui sans y penser avait passer un bras autour des jumelles , les serrant contre lui , comme pour les protéger des chasseurs d'esclaves dont elles avaient si peur .

-"Célia nous a peut-être menti ?" suggéra Din , en réfléchissant à ce que venait dire l'archéologue .

-"Après tout , qui nous dit que cette légende n'est pas vrai ? A part Célia et ses femmes, personnes ne s'est plus aventurées dans les territoires libres depuis des années …" continua Lin .

-"Enfin personne…" l'interrompit Daniel ," On a pas atterri tout seuls dans notre cellule !" leur rappela-t-il .

-"Il a donc quelqu'un qui a accès aux territoires libres ." conclut Teal'C .

-"C'est impossible . " se récria Cris . " Mes femmes gardent la frontière . Elles ont des ordres très strictes . Personne ne doit passer la frontière !"

-"Manifestement quelqu'un la fait ." la contredit Daniel .

* * *

-"Pas un bout de fil !" déclara Jack , après avoir cherché durant plusieurs minutes dans les sacoches .

-"Du fil , mon colonel ?" s'étonna Sam , "pourquoi faire ?" ajouta-t-elle , relevant la tête , sans cesser d'alimenter le feu qu'ils avaient fait au milieu du campement qu'ils venaient d'installer.

-"Pour pêcher , Carter ." lui répondit-il , en se retournant vers elle . "A moins que vous ne vouliez les flinguer ?" continua-t-il en regardant l'arme volée , qu'elle portait à la ceinture , s'attardant sur ses jambes .

-"Si vous n'avez pas peur d'attirer nos poursuivants , pourquoi pas !" sourit-elle , "Mais ce serai plus discret si on essayait de les attraper à la main ." lui expliqua-t-elle.

-"Vous savez faire ça , vous ?" lui demanda-t-il , légèrement surpris . Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son major soit aussi versée dans l'art de la pêche .

-"Ben quoi ? vous n'avez jamais joué à Robinson Crusoé , quand vous étiez jeune ?" demanda-t-elle , en se dirigeant déjà vers le lac .

-"Non pas vraiment ." reconnut-il , "Vous jouiez Robinson ou Vendredi ?" ajouta-t-il en la suivant , alors qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures .

-"Ça dépendait , pourquoi ? " lui répondit elle .

-"Pour rien ." sourit-il l'imaginant uniquement , vêtue d'une pagne de Vendredi . "Le pagne devait parfaitement vous aller !" se contenta-t-il de commenter rêveusement .

* * *

-"J'ai confiance dans mes femmes !" insista Cris .

-"Elles vous ont tirées dessus !" lui rappela Daniel , furieux qu'elle refuse d'entendre raison. "C'est un bel exemple de confiance ! Elles ont voulues vous tuer !" insista-t-il . "…..Et votre blessure c'est remise à saigner ! "ajouta-t-il en remarquant le filet de sang qui courrait sur son bras . "Il faut refaire votre pansement ! Laissez moi voir ça !" conclut-il , en s'approchant d'elle pour essayer de lui refaire son pansement , ennuyé par l'idée qu'elle souffrait .

-"Ne me touchez pas !" se récria-t-elle en se reculant . Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir s'approcher encore plus prés , il la troublait suffisamment là où il était .

-"Il faut vous soigner !" insista-t-il , encore , énervé de la réaction de la jeune femme ! Bon Dieu ! Il était pas un monstre pour qu'elle se recule ainsi à son approche !

'_GGGRRRRRR_' , le bruit incongrue leur fit tourner la tête vers Teal'C et les jumelles .

-"Désolée !" murmura Lin , dont l'estomac venait de grogner .

-"Elle a toujours faim , quand elle est nerveuse !" s'excusa Din .

-"On est tous épuisés ." remarqua Daniel , doucement . "On pourrai établir le campement , ici ?" proposa-t-il . "Ça nous permettrai de nous reposer et de vous soigner!" ajouta-t-il en regardant Cris .

-"On a besoin de nourriture , aussi ." lui rappela la jeune femme , acidement .

-"Je vais chasser . Il y a sûrement des animaux comestibles ici ." lui répondit Teal'C sans aménité , avant de se tourner vers les jumelles en montrant les menottes. "Les clés?" demanda-t-il .

-"Les clés ?" répéta , innocemment , Lin .

-"Les clés ?" répéta à sa suite Din , paraissant avoir oublié jusqu'à la signification de ce mot .

-"Où avez vous mis les clés ?" insista-t-il , légèrement irrité , il sentait que la réponse des filles ne lui plairait pas .

-"On les a comme qui dirait ….." commença Lin.

-"….Laissé …ailleurs !" finit Din , à la place de sa sœur .

-"Ça veux dire quoi , d'après vous , … ailleurs ?" demanda Cris , à voix basse , uniquement à l'attention de Daniel .

-"Je crois que ça veux dire qu'on a un problème ." lui répondit-il , sur le même ton .

******

* * *

**

-"Au fait , mon colonel , vous ne m'avez jamais dit comment vous avez réussi à réunir l'argent pour '

_m'acheter_' ?" demanda Sam , en avalant la dernière bouchée de son poisson . "C'est délicieux !" ajouta-t-elle .

-"Vous pêchez ! Je cuisine !" plaisanta Jack , en souriant . Ils avaient réussi …Ou du moins, Elle avait réussi à leur attraper 4 poissons en seulement quelques heures . Et lui s'était trouvé des talents inattendu de cuisinier !

-"Alors ?" insista-t-elle .

-"Alors , quoi ?" répéta-t-il , feignant de ne pas comprendre . "Oh! Ça!" finit-il par reconnaître sous le regard , insistant de la jeune femme . "C'est une longue histoire , Carter ! Elle ne vous intéressera pas ! " essaya-t-il de la convaincre .

-"Oh! Si !" sourit-elle , de plus en plus impatiente de connaître cette histoire , devant ses tentatives désespérées pour éviter de lui répondre .

-"Bon très bien , mais vous l'aurez voulu !" finit-il par se rendre . « Quand j'ai réussi a me libérer , j'ai essayé de trouver de quoi survivre , et j'ai finit par atterrir dans une sorte de Ranch . Enfin c'est ce que j'ai crut …. » s'interrompit il en repensant à ce qui c'était produit .

-« Que c'est il passé ? » lui demanda-t-elle , saisissant le regard vague de Jack .

-« Quand je suis arrivé , il y avait dans la cour un type , il devait approcher de la soixantaine , il tapait à tour de bras sur une gamine à ses pieds … » commença-t-il à lui expliquer .

-« Et vous êtes intervenu . » l'interrompit-elle , commençant à comprendre où il voulait en venir .

-« Oui , j'ai repoussé le type , et j'ai aidé la gamine a se relever . Mais en reculant , il est tombé , et s'est fracassé le crâne . Vous voyez rien de bien intéressant . » conclut-il , gêné, réunissant les reliefs de leur repas, incapable de la regarder en face . Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuer un homme , mais même si ce type frappait une femme , il était désarmé , et ça il n'arrivait pas a l'oublier , ça ni le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un vieillard .

-« Il aurait probablement tuer la jeune femme , si vous n'étiez pas intervenu . » lui déclara-t-elle , doucement , comprenant son dilemme . Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'osait pas la regarder parce qu'il avait honte de ce qui c'était passé . Tout comme il avait parfois honte de ce qu'il avait dût faire au sein des Black Ops .« Mais ça n'explique pas l'argent ? » reprit-elle , sur un ton plus léger . D'accord il avait tuer un vieillard , mais c'était un accident , et à moins que ce type n'est été recherché , il y avait peu de chance qu'il ait put gagner autant d'argent en le tuant !

-« C'était un mineur . » se contenta-t-il de répondre .

-« Un mineur ? » répéta-t-elle , sans comprendre .

-« Le Type vivait en creusant une mine , vous savez comme au temps des chercheurs d'or . La gamine était son esclave . Et d'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué , ici quand vous tuez quelqu'un , vous héritez de la totalité de ses biens . » expliqua-t-il , en baissant la tête .

-« Voilà qui doit simplifier les problèmes de succession . » commenta Sam , « et le sac d'or c'était à lui ? »

-« Oui , d'après ce que m'a dit Miku , il comptait aller en ville pour la prochaine vente d'esclave pour lui chercher une remplaçante plus jeune . » lui expliqua-t-il .

-« Plus jeune ? » s'étonna-t-elle , « Mais vous m'aviez dit que c'était une gamine . »

-« Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 16 ou 17 ans, mais notre mineur avait , apparemment des goûts de pervers en la matière . En plus , il lui fallait une esclave plus fine pour aller au fond de la mine . Miku m'a dit qu'elle était devenu trop grand pour ça . C' est pour ça qu'il la frappait quand je suis arrivé . » continua-t-il .

-« Vous avez beaucoup discuté . » remarqua-t-elle , légèrement acide , avant de réaliser . « Vous avez dit qu'en le tuant vous héritiez de tout ces biens , y compris Miku ? » demanda-t-elle , déjà agacée par la réponse qu'elle devinait .

-« Carter ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! » se défendit-il tout de suite . « Pour l'amour du ciel ! Ce n'est qu'une gamine ! »

-« Une gamine ? » répéta Sam , sceptique . A 16 ans , une femme n'est plus une gamine , et celle-là devait l'être encore moins . Et si elle en juger par l'histoire que venait de lui raconter le colonel , Miku avait dut grandir encore plus rapidement . Et si , elle considérait le colonel comme son nouveau maître , elle avait dût vouloir lui plaire … Et de toutes les façons ….

-« Il ne s'est rien passé , Carter ! » se récria-t-il devant l'air sceptique de sa compagne . Songeant , que s'il ne s'était rien passé ce n' était certes pas grâce à Miku ! Elle avait tout essayé pour le convaincre qu'elle ferait une bonne esclave … Tout ! Et lui pour seule récompense de sa gentillesse , il l'avait laissée seule au Ranch ! « Il ne s'est rien passé , Carter ! » répéta-t-il , plus doucement .

-« Parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas , ou parce que vous ne le vouliez pas ? » demanda-t-elle , perspicace , avec un sourire .

-« Je dois reconnaître , qu'elle était très …enthousiaste , dans sa manière de me montrer sa reconnaissance pour la mort de son maître , mais … » commença-t-il .

-« Je sais , mon colonel , il ne s'est rien passé ! » l'interrompit-elle , en souriant , imaginant la tête du grand Jack O'Neill , cherchant à repousser les avances d'une toute fraîche jeune fille , qui devait en savoir plus long que lui en la matière .

-« Carter , on ne se moque pas de ses supérieurs ! » la réprimanda Jack , suivant au rire retenu dans ses yeux le fils de ses pensées . Bon d'accord , c'est vrai qu'il avait eut toutes les peines du monde à convaincre Miku , que la nourriture , les vêtements , l'argent , et les renseignements qu'elle lui avait fourni suffisait à son bonheur , et que non , vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle vienne lui réchauffer son lit !

-« Je n'oserai jamais , monsieur ! » lui répondit-elle , sérieusement , avant d'éclater de rire .

**

* * *

**

-« Où sont les clefs ? » insista Teal'C , forçant les jumelles à reculer contre les arbres . Il les aurait bien fouillé , mais avec les menottes , c'était impossible . Bien sûr , il aurait put le demander à Daniel Jackson , mais , sans savoir vraiment pourquoi , il n'avait aucune envie de voir Daniel poser ses mains sur les jumelles .

-« C'est L'elfe des montagnes , qui les a prises ! » s'écria Din , sous le coup d'une inspiration subite . Elle savait bien que le géant à qui elles s'étaient enchaîner ne leur ferait pas de mal , mais , elle préférait ne pas tenter sa chance en le mettant encore plus en colère .

-« Un elfe des montagnes ? » répéta Teal'C , se demandant s'il devait les tuer tout de suite , où s'il devait attendre .

-« Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ils sont voleurs ! » renchérit Lin , suivant le même raisonnement que sa sœur .

Finalement , il attendrait un peu , conclut-il , intérieurement . Traîner leur Deux cadavres à travers la forêt ne serait pas pratique .

-« Un elfe des montagnes ? » demanda Daniel à Cris .

-« Oh ! Oui , ils sont extrêmement courant par ici , en particulier quand les jumelles font des bêtises ! » lui répondit la jeune colonelle .

-« Je vous jure , on ne les a plus ! » insista Din , « On peut vous le prouver ! » ajouta-t-elle , avant de commencer à se déshabiller , en même temps que Lin , pour leur prouver qu'elles n'avaient plus les clefs .

-« Stop ! » les arrêta Teal'C . Il était hors de question qu'elles se déshabillent comme ça ! Devant Daniel Jackson en plus ! Non mais ces gamines n'avaient vraiment aucune pudeur !

-« On vous croit sur paroles ! » s'écria en même temps , Daniel , peu soucieux de voir les jumelles se déshabiller .

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Cris , sceptique . C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un esclave refusait de se rincer l'œil . Bien sûr , il y avait son compagnon , mais depuis quand les esclaves répugnaient au parties carrées ? !

-« Oui ! Vraiment ! » répéta Daniel , furieux de se que semblait sous entendre le ton de Cris . « Teal'C emmenez les jumelles chasser avec vous . Nous allons installer le campement . » ajouta-t-il , en se tournant vers le grand Jaffa , qui avec un dernier regard lourd de ressentiment vers Cris , entraîna les jumelles dans les fourrés .

* * *

Il adorait la regarder dormir , songea-t-il , en regardant la jeune femme alanguie contre l'arbre , un peu plus haut . Profitant , de la sieste de la jeune femme , il avait nettoyer le foyer , et était descendu jusqu'au lac pour faire le plein d'eau fraîche .  
Le soleil tapait dur , s'il en juger par sa position dans le ciel , il devait être un peu plus de midi , réfléchit-il en s'épongeant le front , finissant de remplir leurs gourdes . La transpiration collait sa chemise , le noir était peut être une couleur très seyante, qui dissuadait les gens de venir vous poser des questions , mais pas très pratique pour faire de longs trajets sous le soleil ! S'assurant d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'elle dormait toujours , il commença à déboutonner sa chemise .

**

* * *

**

Elle adorait le regarder bouger , songea-t-elle , les yeux mi-clos . Somnolant , elle l'avait observer en train de nettoyer leur campement , avant de descendre jusqu'au lac pour y remplir leurs gourdes.

Ça faisait longtemps , qu'elle n'avait pas dormie aussi bien , pensa-t-elle , en s'étirant contre l'arbre , dans la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil , avant de jeter un regard vers le lac.

En tout cas le spectacle , valait le détour ! songea-t-elle , en se redressant , soudain très réveillée par le spectacle , qu'il offrait torse nu , plongeant sa chemise dans l'eau fraîche du lac , pour la presser ensuite contre lui , pour se rafraîchir .

Pour un homme aussi grand , mince , presque maigre , il avait un dos large et musclé . Même de là où elle était elle pouvait voir le jeu des muscles roulants sous la peau , luisante de sueur et d'eau mêlée . Réveillant des souvenirs et sensations pas si lointaines .

Elle serai une bien mauvaise esclave si elle laissait son maître effectuer toutes les tâches ménagères , tout seul , non ? Et puis si leurs poursuivants arrivés ils pourraient trouver bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas auprès de lui , songea-t-elle en se relevant , pour le rejoindre .

Arrivée à sa hauteur , elle lui prit des mains la chemise trempée , qu'il pressait contre sa nuque , pour se rafraîchir , le faisant sursauter .

-« Carter ? » s'étonna-t-il , en se retournant .

-« Laissez moi faire , mon colonel . » lui répondit-elle en commençant au presser sa chemise contre son torse .

-« Carter ! » gronda-t-il en lui bloquant la main , « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

-« Je joue mon rôle , mon colonel . » lui répondit elle , « si on nous voit , personne ne verra rien de bizarre , si ce n'est une esclave prenant soin de son maître . »

-« Carter … » reprit il , la voix rauque . Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel elle le mettait , ni des sensations que sa main sur son torse éveillait . Ce jeu là était dangereux ! « Ça n'est pas professionnel … » tenta-t-il de la convaincre .

-« Ça tombe bien , ça n'a rien de professionnel …. » murmura-t-elle levant les yeux vers lui , les lèvres entrouvertes .

'_Rien de professionnel_' ….

-« Alors , si c'est une affaire personnelle ….. » conclut-il , en plongeant son regard dans le sien , glissant les mains sur ses hanches pour la presser contre lui , alors qu'il penchait la tête vers elle , pour l'embrasser ….


	4. Chapter 4

**-**« Enlevez votre tunique . » ordonna Daniel , à peine les jumelles et Teal'C disparus .

-« Pardon ? » s'écria Cris , en reculant une main sur sa tunique .

-« Enlevez votre tunique , que je vous soigne . » lui répéta-t-il en s'approchant .

-« Jamais de la vie ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle , en reculant un peu plus . Non mais ! Cet esclave avait perdu le sens de la mesure s'il croyait qu'elle allait se déshabiller devant lui !

-« Votre blessure va s'infecter si on la soigne pas … » commença-t-il à argumenter , cherchant à la convaincre ?

-« Eh Bien , qu'elle s'infecte ! » lui jeta-t-elle , violemment , reculant encore pour lui échapper .

-« Ne soyez pas stupide ! » s'énerva Daniel . Ce petit jeu commençait , sérieusement , à l'agacer . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle refuser de le laisser la soigner ! « Si on ne vous soigne pas , vous risquez de mourir ! » conclut-il , exagérant volontairement .

-« Eh Bien , tant pis ! » lui répondit elle , continuant de reculer .

-« Si vous tombez malade , vous nous ralentirez et vous nous mettrez tous en danger ! » lui cria-t-il , serrant les dents , cherchant à se contrôler. « Alors ôtez cette tunique … » continua-t-il , en la forçant à reculer jusqu'à l'arbre derrière elle , rendant toutes nouvelles tentatives de lui échapper , impossible . « …ou je vous l'enléve moi-même ! » finit-il par exploser , violemment .

**

* * *

**

Après tout seuls comme ils l'étaient , personne n'en saurai rien . Et il devait bien avouer que l'idée ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'interruption de ce matin …Enfin , pour être honnête , reconnut-il en son for intérieur , ça faisait 5 ans que l'idée ne le quittait pas . Mais depuis ce matin , c'était devenu une véritable obsession ! Le genre d'obsession qui vous faisait prendre des risques durant un combat . Il fallait absolument s'en débarrasser ! songea-t-il . '_Oh ! Pitié ! Reconnaît que tu en a surtout envie !_'se récria la petite voix de sa conscience , alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser les lèvres offertes du major Carter . '_Oui , ça aussi ._' reconnut il en souriant intérieurement '_J'en meurs d'envie !_', pensa-t-il , une fraction de seconde avant de heurter le sol .

-« Qu'est ce que … » commença-t-il en se retournant pour voir ce qui venait de le faire tomber .

-« Mon colonel ! » s'écria Sam en même temps , se précipitant vers lui pour l'aider à se relever .

-« Qui êtes vous ? » cracha-t-il , en découvrant le visage enfantin du jeune homme qui venait de le heurter .

Grand , mince , vêtu seulement d'un pagne , il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans .

-« Les chasseurs d'esclaves ! Elles arrivent ! » leur cria-t-il , visiblement affolé , en désignant un point derrière eux , prêt à s'enfuir .

-« Qui ? » demanda Jack en se tournant vers le point qui lui désignait le jeune homme . « Carter ! les chevaux ! » ordonna-t-il en apercevant le nuage de poussière soulevé par le groupe de cavalières qui arrivaient sur eux , alors que les première balles explosaient à leur pieds .

* * *

-« Ça suffit ! » raisonna la voix de Teal'C sous la frondaison des arbres , en reprenant sa lance aux jumelles .

Depuis leur départ du campement les deux jeunes femmes se disputaient pour savoir laquelle des deux avaient oubliée la clé , sans oublier de se chamailler pour savoir à laquelle il avait confié sa lance . Avec tout le bruit qu'elles faisaient , il était sûr qu'elles avaient dût faire fuir tout le gibier !

-« Allez vous vous taire , à la fin ! » gronda-t-il .

-« Mais … » commença Lin .

-« C'est …. » commença Din .

-« Silence ! Je doute que nous trouvions encore du gibiers par ici avec vos jérémiades ! » s'énerva-t-il , regrettant immédiatement son éclat en voyant les mines défaites de ses deux compagnes après sa sortie .

-« Désolées ! » déclarèrent elles en cœur . « Regardez ! » s' écria Lin , en apercevant un animal non loin d'eux qui rappelait une sorte de biche .

-« Elle est magnifique ! » s'extasia Din .

-« C'est notre dîner ! » la corrigea , péremptoire , Teal'C.

-« Notre dîner ? » s'exclamèrent les deux sœurs . « Ça va pas ? Vous n'allez certainement pas la tuer ? Elle est beaucoup trop belle ! »

-« En l'occurrence , soit nous la mangeons , soit nous mourrons de faim ! » leur expliqua Teal'C , froidement .

-« Mais … » commença Lin , quand son estomac émit un sourd grondement . Il avait raison , n'empêche qu'elle espérait que Gaïa leur pardonnerai ce sacrilège . « Puisse Gaïa nous pardonner . » murmura-t-elle , alors que Teal'C , les entraînait à terre en se mettant en joue .

Il ne devait surtout pas la rater . Vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient cette biche devait être le seul animal des environs , songea-t-il , levant un sourcil concentré .

C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! songea Din , non seulement elle était trop belle , mais en plus ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autant de nourriture ! Après tout ils n'étaient que 5 à devoir se nourrir ….. Bon d'accord 6 en comptant l'estomac de Lin . Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Cet animal était par trop beau ! C'était une sorte de cadeau que Gaïa leur offrait , ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire une chose pareille ! pensa-t-elle . Il fallait l'empêcher , décida-t-elle , en observant à la fois horrifiée et fascinée le sourcil levé de Teal'C .

Non , décidément ! Faim ou pas faim , il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il fallait l'en empêcher, décida Lin .

Se concertant du regard , les deux sœurs tendirent , ensemble leur main . L'une vers ce sourcil qui la fascinait tant , l'autre plus bas …..beaucoup plus bas …..

* * *

-« Essayez , un peu pour voir ! » lui cracha Cris au visage . Coincée comme elle l'était entre le tronc d'arbre et lui , elle n'en menait pas large . Mais elle était prête à tout pour se défendre ! Il était hors de question que ce petit esclave lui donne des ordres !

-« Cessez de faire l'enfant ! » s'énerva Daniel , l'attrapant par les deux pans de sa tunique . « Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous violez ! Je veux juste vous soignez ! » lui rappela-t-il en apercevant la peur qui sourdait sous sa colère . « Même une militaire comme vous devrez pouvoir comprendre ça ! » Ajouta-t-il , avant de sursauter violemment en entendant un hurlement de rage .

-« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » s'effraya-t-elle .

-« Je crois que c'était Teal'C ! » déclara-t-il , avant de se rendre compte , que sous le choc il lui avait arraché sa tunique . « Oups ! » murmura-t-il , en essayant de remettre le morceau de tissu qu'il tenait dans sa main sur le sein qu'il venait de dénudé .

-« Que … » commença la jeune femme , avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire . Levant la main elle lui assena un formidable coup de poing avec un cri de rage

* * *

-« Allez vous mettre à l'abri ! » leur hurla-t-il , en descendant de cheval , à l'orée de la forêt pour les couvrir , leur faisant signe de continuer . « C'est un ordre ! » insista-t-il , en voyant Carter hésiter .

Ici , ce serai le mieux pour essayer d'arrêter leurs poursuivants ! songea-t-il en cherchant de quoi tendre une embuscade , alors que Carter et le gamin s'éloignait . Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que ça ne lui plaisait pas de le laisser là . Et qu'elle ferait tout pour essayer de revenir avec du renfort . Il espérait seulement qu'elle en trouverai assez vite !

En attendant , il allait devoir affronter ces amazones tout seuls , et avec juste un chargeur de 6 balles . Une version alien de Fort Alamo , quoi ! songea-t-il avec un pauvre sourire , en sentant une violente piqûre à la nuque , alors que qu'à côté de lui le tronc d'un arbre explosait sous les balles . Suffit de rêver ! décida-t-il en se mettant à couvert pour commencer à riposter après avoir ôter l'écharde qui venait de se planter dans son cou .

* * *

-« Vous connaissez un endroit sûr ? » lui demanda-t-elle , en talonnant le cheval . Plus tôt elle aurait mis ce gosse à l'abri plus tôt elle pourrait aller aider le colonel . Le laisser là-bas , ne lui avait pas plût . Elle savait qu'alourdi comme elle l'était elle n'avait aucunes chances de s'en sortir s'ils avaient continués comme ça . Mais le laisser là-bas…

-« Oui !Là bas c'est chez moi ! » lui hurla-t-il , en lui désignant une fumée qui s'élevait au loin .

Sam éperonna encore le cheval , peut-être trouveraient-ils de l'aide là-bas !

-« Lakus ! Lakus ! » cria le jeune homme en sautant à terre dés qu'ils furent arrivés en vue de la ferme .

-« Josya ? Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda l' homme d'une cinquantaine d'année bien bâti , portant tout comme Josya un simple pagne , qui sortit du bâtiment à cet instant .

-« Les chasseurs d'esclaves ! Elles m'ont poursuivies !… »commença le jeune homme .

-« Mon colonel est resté sur place pour les ralentir ! Auriez vous des armes ? Et des hommes pour allez l'aider ? » le coupa autoritairement Sam .

-« Colonel ? Homme ? » répéta Lakus , sans comprendre , visiblement .

-« Elle était avec son esclave , il nous a aidé . Il est resté là-bas pour essayer de ralentir les chasseurs d'esclaves . » lui expliqua succinctement Josya .

-« Lakus , que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda une femme au long cheveux gris , arrivant de derrière la maison .

-« Josya dit que les chasseurs d'esclave l'ont poursuivi et que cette femme et son esclave l'ont aider . Mais l'esclave est resté là-bas pour ralentir les chasseurs . Elle veut de l'aide. » lui expliqua-t-il .

-« Je vais chercher mon fusil ! Prépare mon cheval ! » lui ordonna-t-elle , sous le regard soulagé et reconnaissant de Carter .

* * *

Les renforts étaient toujours en retard ! se souvint-il en regardant les 3 balles qui lui restaient . Regardant autour de lui , cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir . C'est fou mais il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à cette drôle de série sur ce type qui vous fabriquait tout avec rien . Peut-être aurait-il put s'en sortir maintenant ? songea-t-il . Mais le soleil qui tapait dur lui donnait trop le vertige de toutes façons pour qu'il arrive à réfléchir sainement , pensa-t-il , avant de se retourner vers ses poursuivantes pour faire feu , sans se rendre compte que le temps avait tourné à l'orage.

* * *

-« Plus vite ! » marmonna Sam en éperonnant un peu plus son cheval , se baissant pour éviter les branches basses d'un arbre alors qu'elles entraient dans la forêt .

Elle et Allem , c'était comme ça que c'était présenté la femme aux cheveux gris , était partie très rapidement de la ferme , alors que le ciel se couvrait . Elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop tard !

-« Là-bas ! » lui cria Allem , alors qu'elles arrivaient en vue de l'orée de la forêt . « Votre esclave semble être en vie ! » lui cria Allem , en apercevant Jack debout contre un arbre .

Il était en vie ! Il paraissait sonner , mais en vie ! C'était tout ce qui comptait au yeux de Sam .

-« Colonel ! » cria-t-elle , en commençant à tirer avec la carabine que lui avait fourni Allem en direction de leur assaillantes .

Carter ! Il savait bien que les renforts arriveraient à temps ! Plus qu'une balle ! Elle était , vraiment arrivée à temps ! songea-t-il épuisé , en sueur , en se laissant glisser à terre .

-« Pas de temps à perdre ! » cria Allem , en les couvrant , alors que Sam allait le chercher pour le faire monter en croupe .

-« Mon colonel , montez ! » lui cria Sam , en lui tendant le bras .

Chancelant il se releva , voyant Sam à travers un brouillard coloré .C'est étrange comme ce soleil pouvait lui jouer des tours , pensa-t-il , avant de monter derrière elle .

-« On y va ! » ordonna Allem , tirant plusieurs coups de feu pour protéger leur fuite . Elle était sûre que les chasseurs ne les suivraient pas . Mais elle préférait leur donner l'impression que si elles le faisaient elles auraient à faire à forte partie . Les chasseurs en général , ne s'attaquaient qu'aux plus jeunes , plus facile à manipuler ….

* * *

-« Laissez tomber la poursuite ! » ordonna Pieta . « Il faut rentrer avant que l'orage n'éclate ! » continua-t-elle .

-« Mais commandant … » commença une des soldats .

-« Ça n'a aucune importance , de toutes façons , j'ai touché l'un des mâles avec le Quetal. Nous les retrouverons bien assez vite ! Allons faire notre rapport à Célia ! » cria-t-elle en faisant faire une volte à son cheval .

* * *

-« C'est de votre faute ! C'est vous qui m'avez forcée à faire ça ! » hurla la voix de la jeune femme alors qu'ils revenaient au campement !

-« Ça va pas , Non ! c'était un accident ! » lui rétorqua Daniel .

-« Docteur Jackson ? » les interpella Teal'C , en découvrant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux .

-« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent en même temps Daniel et Cris , en se retournant vers lui .

-« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il , en haussant un sourcil devant le tableau qu'ils offraient . Une main posée sur la poitrine de la jeune femme , les lunettes de guingois l'archéologue paraissait mal en point avec son nez tuméfié et l'œil qui commençait déjà à bleuir .

-«Cet homme est fou ! Il m'a agressé ! » lui expliqua Cris , violemment .

-« Je ne vous ai pas agressé ! C'est un accident ! Et vous le savez très bien ! » lui rétorqua Daniel . « Ne l'écoutez pas ! Il ne c'est rien passé ! » continua-t-il à l'adresse de Teal'C et des jumelles . « J'ai voulu la soigner et … Quoi ? » s'interrompit-il devant leur visages sceptiques , ils ne le croyaient pas s'était visible ! songea-t-il , en suivant leurs regards , remarquant alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas ôté la main qui tenait le morceau de tunique du sein de la jeune femme . « …Ce n'est pas ce qui vous croyez ! » s'écria-t-il en retirant précipitamment la main découvrant le sein de Cris en même temps . Par pur réflexe , il reposa vivement la main dessus pour le recouvrir de nouveau.

Par pur réflexe elle leva de nouveau la main …

* * *

-« Elles vous ont probablement attaquées parce qu'elles ont crut qu'il était libre . A cause de ses vêtements . » lui dit Allem , en arrêtant son cheval .

-« Il devrait porter la tenue des esclaves . » ajouta Lakus , en tenant le cheval d'Allem pour qu'elle puisse descendre . « Ce serai plus sûr . » ajouta-t-il .

Arrêtant son cheval à son tour , Sam rougit un bref instant en imaginant le colonel O'Neill vêtue d'un simple pagne à la manière de Lakus , voilà qu'il n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire . Mais il n'allait pas être d'accord ! songea-t-elle , en s'étonnant de son mutisme . Depuis qu'il était monté en croupe , il n'avait pas dit un mot , réalisa-t-elle brutalement , sautant de son cheval , sans attendre que Josya l'aide , pour s'assurer de l'état du colonel .

Le monde était étrange , il n'arrêtait pas de tourner ! Pourquoi était elle descendue ? Elle lui tenait chaud au moins ! Et pourquoi faisait il si froid avec un tel soleil ?

-« _mon colonel ?_ »

La voix de Sam , il avait toujours aimé sa voix . Avec elle les mots « _mon colonel_ » prenait un tout autre sens ! Il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle lui susurrait un mot tendre ….

-« _Mon colonel ?_ » répéta Sam avec plus d'insistance .

Allons bon , voilà qu'elle s'inquiétait ! Mais oui , mais oui , il allait descendre de ce fichu cheval ! …. Enfin dés qu'il aurait arrêter de tourner !

-« Votre esclave ne va pas bien ? » s'inquiéta Allem .

-« Je ne sais pas . Il a peut-être été touché . » lui répondit Carter , posant une main sur la cuisse du colonel . Elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter . Il ne disait pas un mot se contentant de la regarder fixement , comme s'il ne saisissait pas ce dont on lui parler .

Sa main sur sa cuisse était fraîche . Elle contrastait délicieusement avec la brûlure qu'il ressentait à la nuque . C'était agréable ! …. Je deviens fou ? songea-t-il , en réalisant que quelques secondes plus tôt il avait froid .

-« Je vais bien . » finit-il par répondre en sautant du cheval , à son tour , faisant un effort pour revenir la réalité .

-« Josya va chercher unes des anciennes tenues de ton père . » ordonna Allem au jeune homme qui tenait le cheval de Sam . « Si jamais les chasseurs reviennent elles ne pourront plus le prendre pour un barbare , comme ça ! » leur expliqua-t-elle . « En attendant , soyez les bienvenus chez moi ! » ajouta-t-elle , avec un franc sourire .

-« Merci beaucoup . » lui répondit Sam , avant de se tourner vers le colonel O'Neill. « Il semblerait qu'ici ce sont les femmes qui commandent et les hommes qui sont des esclaves . » lui expliqua-t-elle , lisant l'incompréhension dans ses yeux .

-« Les femmes commandent et les hommes sont des esclaves … Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous appelez … » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brutalement , les yeux dans le vague . Il savait qu'il voulais lui dire une plaisanterie , mais elle le fuyait . Le monde tournait si vite … de plus en plus vite … « …Carter ? » l'appela-t-il , avant de s'écrouler inconscient à ses pieds , tandis que la première goutte d'eau s'écrasait au sol .

* * *

-« Pourquoi êtes vous rentrée ? » s'emporta Célia , quand le groupe de chasseurs arriva au campement . « Et surtout pourquoi rentrez vous les mains vides ? » insista-t-elle .

-« Le gamin nous a échappé . Il a trouvé de l'aide au bord du lac . » expliqua brièvement Iba en rejetant ses cheveux clairs en arrière .

-« Un esclave et une femme . » précisa Réau , calmement .

-«A priori ils ont dût avoir de l'aide extérieure . » continua Yhes, « Le gosse a dût prévenir une des fermes que nous arrivions . »

-« Je suis sûre d'avoir touchée l'esclave avec une fléchette de Quetal . » déclara Pieta en se redressant fièrement sur son cheval , sa chevelure rousse brillant au soleil .

-« Que vous l'ayez touché avec une fléchette , ne me sers à rien si vous n'êtes pas capable de me le ramener ! » lui rappela Célia méchamment . « Décidément , on prétend que vous êtes la meilleure troupe de chasseurs qui soit , c'est incroyable ! Vous êtes même incapables de capturer un gamin égaré ! » leur cracha-t-elle . « Pas étonnant que vous ne soyez même pas en mesure de garder vos propres esclaves ! » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Pieta . « Malotz ! » hurla-t-elle , sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux . « A boire ! » ordonna-t-elle à l'esclave qui se présenta , ravie de voir la fière jeune femme rousse se raidir en voyant son ancien esclave se précipiter pour la servir .

-« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fermes avoisinantes . Il sera facile de les retrouver . » déclara Réau , en approchant son cheval de celui de Pieta comme pour lui assurer de son soutien.

-« Je l'espère bien ! Sinon , vous savez ce qu'il vous en coûtera ! » conclut Célia , avant de tourner les talons , suivi par Malotz , laissant les 4 jeunes femmes à leurs réflexions .

* * *

La main sur son front était fraîche … si fraîche ….

-« _Mon colonel , il faut boire …_ » répéta la voix « _je vous en prie … il faut boire …_ » répéta-t-elle encore , portant à ses lèvres desséchées un liquide frais … Il avait si chaud ….

* * *

-« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Allem en entrant dans la grange où ils avaient installée les deux étrangers .

-« Je ne sais pas , il a de la fièvre , mais je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué ça . Je pensais qu'il était blessé , mais … apparemment il n'a pas de blessures apparente … » lui répondit Sam , en épongeant le front du colonel , allongé devant elle .

-« Il a était touché par une fléchette de Quétal ! Tenez faites lui boire ça . Ça devrait lui permettre de se remettre .» lui rétorqua Allem , visiblement étonnée qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte de l'état de son esclave , en lui tendant le verre qu'elle avait apporté après avoir ôté son manteau trempé .

-« Du Quétal ? » répéta Sam , en prenant le verre que lui tendait la femme pour essayer de le faire boire au colonel .

-« Le Quétal ! » insista Allem avant de reprendre devant l'air d'incompréhension de Sam « la drogue utilisé par les chasseurs d'esclaves ! Vous ne connaissez pas ? » s'étonna-t-elle .

-« Non … … Pour l'amour du ciel, mon colonel , buvez ça ! » ordonna Carter au colonel , en s'énervant après avoir essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui faire boire le remède d'Allem , reprenant sans s'en rendre compte le juron préféré de son colonel . A la grande surprise de la jeune femme , il s'exécuta docilement .

-« Ah , ben je vois que vous connaissez ! » s'écria Allem , après la sortie de Sam .

-« Pardon ? » s'étonna le major .

-« Du Quétal ! Vous venez de lui donner un ordre , il vous obéira , désormais ! » insista Allem énonçant ce qui pour elle semblait une évidence .

-« Mais de quoi parlez vous à la fin ? » s'énerva Sam . Alors que le colonel O'Neill semblait au plus mal , elle n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de ce… Quétal , comme si ça expliquait tout .

-« Le Quétal est une drogue hypnotique , les chasseurs d'esclave en font prendre aux hommes qu'elles capturent afin qu'ils leur obéissent et ne sachent plus à qui ils appartiennent , comme ça elle peuvent les revendre sans problèmes . Vous ne le saviez pas ? » lui explicita-t-elle .

-« Vous voulez dire …que le colonel O'Neill a été drogué ? C'est ce qui l'a rendu malade? » lui redemanda Sam .

-« Il y a toujours un risque quand l'esclave est trop vieux . Il a dût faire une réaction , mais ne vous inquiétez pas . Maintenant que vous lui avez donné un ordre il va vite se remettre , et vous verrez il vous obéira au doigt et à l'œil , maintenant ! » ajouta-t-elle gaiement , en remettant son manteau pour ressortir .

-« Il m'obéira …. Que voulez vous dire ? » l'arrêta Sam , sur le pas de la porte .

-« Une fois qu'un homme a absorbé du Quétal , la première femme qui lui donne un ordre devient sa maîtresse . » lui répondit Allem en enfilant sa capuche . « Bien sûr , personnellement j'aurai choisi une formule plus simple que '_pour l'amour du ciel , mon colonel !_' , mais de toutes façons ,je n'aurai pas appeler mon esclave colonel O'Neill . » ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte .

* * *

La main sur son front était fraîche , il aimait le contact de cette main …. Loin , très loin …. Il entendait le bruit de la pluie …..

-« …. Mon colonel … je vous en prie » la voix aussi était douce … si douce ….

Il avait l'impression de brûler . Il fallait qu'il l'entende …. Il fallait qu'elle le dise …. Pourquoi …. Il fallait …

Il ne savait plus , ce qu'il voulait …les pensées tournaient dans sa tête de plus en plus vite …. A peine formulées que déjà dissoutes ….le tourbillon ne paraissait ne plus avoir de fin ….

-« Non… Pour l'amour du ciel , mon colonel , buvez ça ! » ordonna la voix , arrêtant , instantanément le tourbillon sur l'image d'une jeune femme aux yeux de ciel et aux cheveux clairs … Sa maîtresse , reconnût-il en buvant docilement le breuvage qu'elle portait à ses lèvres .

* * *

Daniel essaya pour la énième fois de trouver une position confortable contre l'arbre sous lequel , lui est Cris avaient décidés de s'abriter pour la nuit .

Enfin , décider était un bien grand mot ! Après leur dîner très frugal (à peine un petit lapereau pour eux 5 !) , dont les jumelles étaient responsables d'après Teal'C , ou dont Gaïa était responsable d'après les jumelles …. Ou alors était ce l'elfe des montagnes ?… Il n'était plus très sûr !… Il faut dire , qu'à ce moment là il était surtout occupé à essayer de réparer ses lunettes que le second coup de poing de Cris avait quelque peu endommagée ! se remémora-t-il en regardant la jeune femme allongée sur lui qui dormait paisiblement , emmitouflée dans son Tee-shirt à lui …. C'est vrai quoi , il allait pas la laisser se promener avec sa tunique déchirée …. N'empêche , qu'avec cette pluie , il aurait bien aimé porter quelque chose lui aussi ! songea-t-il alors qu'une des feuille de l'arbre lui déverser l'eau qu'elle venait de recevoir sur la tête .

De l'autre côté de la clairière Teal'C , abrité avec les jumelles sous ce qui ressemblait à une fougère géante , marmonna quelque chose , attirant son attention un instant , il vit Lin lui répondre , avant de se serrer davantage contre lui … Elles devaient probablement encore essayer de le séduire , pensa-t-il les paupières lourdes de sommeil malgré le froid qui les entourait et la pluie qui le trempait . De toutes façons , il verrait ça demain … décida-t-il , avant de se pelotonner contre le corps chauds de la jeune femme qui portait ses vêtements .

* * *

Il avait un mal fou à trouver le sommeil . La pluie n'y était pas pour grand chose ….La faim non plus d'ailleurs , songea-t-il en sentant son estomac le tirailler . Non les seules responsables étaient les deux jeunes filles collées à lui qui elles s'étaient endormies presque instantanément ! …

Enfin peut-être pas si endormies que ça , corrigea-t-il mentalement , en sentant une main furtive glisser dangereusement le long de sa hanche vers le creux de ses jambes . Ces femmes ne renonçaient donc jamais !

-« Votre main ! » gronda-t-il à l'adresse de Lin en attrapant la main fureteuse avant de constater que c'était celle de Din .

-« C'est pas la mienne … » murmura la jeune femme dans un demi sommeil , alors même que se collant un peu plus contre lui , sa main partait à son tour en exploration .

Prestement , il lui attrapa la main à son tour , et gardant les mains des deux jeunes femmes contre son cœur , il ferma les yeux .

* * *

-« _Je l'espère bien ! Sinon , vous savez ce qu'il vous en coûtera !_ » imita Yesh , en se mettant à l'abri dans la tente qu'elle partageait avec les 3 autres chasseuses . « Vieille sorcière ! » grogna-t-elle , en s'installant sur une des paillasses installées à même le sol .

-« Tu ne devrai pas parler comme ça . » lui reprocha Réau calmement , en s'installant prés d'elle à son tour .

-« Elle n'a pas tort , qu'elle pourrai t'entendre et aller lui répéter . » ajouta Iba , en sortant le couteau qu'elle portait au côté pour commencer à l'affûter .

-« Oh ! je vous en prie ! Vous pensez toutes comme moi ! Toi , Iba , souviens toi quand tu t'es présenté au conseil des guérisseuses , et qu'elle leur a dit que jamais tu ne serai assez bonne pour être autre chose qu'une vulgaire chasseuse d'esclave . Tout ça pour te garder sous sa coupe ! Et toi Réau quand elle t'a empêché de devenir prêtresse de la Déesse , on a toutes quelques choses à lui reprocher ! » leur rappela Yesh .

-« Je n'ai jamais dit que je lui pardonnais , mais Iba a raison , le camp n'est pas sûr . En plus Célia à la garde derrière elle , et avant de l'éliminer il faudra s'assurer de leur loyauté . » lui répondit Réau .

-« Mais en attendant , nous devons nous garder de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui mettre la puce à l'oreille . » continua Iba . « Qu'est tu en pense Pieta ? » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de la jeune femme rousse qui regardait par l'ouverture de la tente depuis qu'elles étaient rentrée .

Ce qu'elle attendait depuis plusieurs minutes se produisit enfin . Enfin , il sortait… seul , constata-t-elle à travers le rideau de pluie , avant de sortir de la tente sans répondre aux questions de ses compagnes .

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » demanda la brune Yesh en se relevant .

-« Malotz ! répondit Réau après avoir jeté un regard à l'extérieur .

-« C'est pas vrai ! Encore ! » s'exclama Iba , en se levant à son tour pour voir ce qui se passait . « Elle devrai se faire une raison ! »

-« Ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de craqué sur un de tes esclaves ? » lui demanda doucement Réau .

-« Si , mais d'abord il n'était pas aussi vieux que Malotz et en plus je n'aurai certainement pas risquer ma tête pour lui . » lui répondit Iba en se rasseyant , sortant de nouveau son couteau pour recommencer a l'aiguiser .

* * *

-« Désolé Carter , mais il est hors de question que je mette ce truc ! » s'écria jack , en regardant le pagne que Sam voulait qu'il porte .

-« Oh ! Je vous en prie mon colonel ! Allem a dit que nous pouvions rester . Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous balader comme vous êtes ! Vous attirez trop l'attention comme ça ! Et je vous rappelle que c'est qui avait proposé d'aller aidé Lakus aux champs ! » lui rappela-t-elle en lui tendant une nouvelle fois le pagne .  
Le remède d'Allem avait fait merveille , ou alors c'était l'ordre qu'elle lui avait donné … Quoiqu'il en soit , le colonel avait complètement récupéré de la fièvre qui l'avait alité la veille au soir . Il était redevenu lui-même . Il s'était même montré charmant ce matin quand ils étaient partis partagés le petit déjeuner d'Allem , il lui avait proposé d'aider Lakus aux champs , mais après que les deux hommes se soient mis d'accord , Allem avait pris Sam à part pour lui expliquer qu'il était trop dangereux pour Colonel O'Neill de se promener ainsi vêtu . Le problème était que le colonel était vraiment redevenu lui-même ….. Du coup elle s'acharnait depuis deux heures à essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait ôter son costume de cow-boy pour enfiler le costume très déshabillé des esclaves mâles de cette partie de la planète .

-« Oh ! Pour l'amour du ciel , mon colonel ! » s'emporta-t-elle , « Enfilez ça ! » lui ordonna-t-elle , sans vraiment y penser . Avant de se rendre compte à sa brutale immobilité de se qu'elle venait de faire .

-« Oui , ma dame . » s'inclina-t-il les yeux dans le vague , en commençant à déboutonner son pantalon .

* * *

Le rêve était agréable , son ours en peluche ne lui avait jamais tenu aussi chaud … Il n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller ! songea Daniel dans un demi-sommeil , resserrant son étreinte sur la peluche … Chaude , douce … elle dégageait une légère odeur de pluie fraîche , comme lorsque sa mère la sortait du sèche linge …. Se remémora-t-il avec un soupir de bien être sans ouvrir les yeux .

Entre ses bras la peluche gémit doucement avant de soupirer . « Tiens… » s'étonna-t-il mentalement , « … Depuis quand Paddy parle-t-il ?… Et depuis quand je dors avec Paddy ? » continua-t-il , réalisant brusquement qu'il avait cessé de dormir avec un ours en peluche depuis que Paddy avait tragiquement disparu dans un terrible accident de lave linge !

-« Bonjour Daniel Jackson ! » l'accueillit la voix profonde de Teal'C au moment où il ouvrait les yeux .

De l'autre côté de la clairière , assis en tailleur , flanqué des deux jumelles assises dans la même position , le grand jaffa était plongé en plein Kel'Nou'Rim , il n'avait même pas eut à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il était réveillé ! songea Daniel impressionner , en clignant des yeux cherchant à chasser les dernières brumes de sommeil qui s'accrochaient à son esprit .

-« Browder , laisse moi dormir !… » marmonna l'ours en peluche aux boucles souples qui dormait contre lui .

En fait d'ours en peluche , c'était plutôt sa jolie , quoique frappante prisonnière qu'il avait serré dans ses bras toute la nuit ! Autant pour Paddy ! pensa-t-il , prenant conscience du corps souple collait au sien lui faisant brutalement regretter la présence de Teal'C et des jumelles .

-« … Suis fatiguée Browie ! … On l'a fait toute la nuit …. Laisse moi me reposer ! » continua-t-elle en lui tapotant le torse .

Il ne savait pas de qui elle parlait , mais une chose était sûre , il avait comme une soudaine envie de coller son poing en pleine figure à ce cher Browie !

* * *

« _Oh boy !_ » songea Sam , en regardant le colonel commencer à ôter son pantalon . Cette drogue était vraiment des plus efficace ! pensa-t-elle en se demandant combien de temps elle ferait effet … Si seulement ça pouvait être pour toujours ! espéra-t-elle , les yeux rivés sur son colonel en caleçon , qui finissait de déboutonner sa chemise . « _Je devrai peut-être me retourner …._ » songea-t-elle avec un sursaut de conscience , sans pour autant bouger .

-« Vous êtes prêt ? » demanda Lakus en ouvrant la porte de la grange .

C'est pas vrai ! Tout les hommes de cette planète avait un tel sens de l'à propos , elle était étonnée qu'ils soient encore en vie ! ragea-t-elle intérieurement .

-« Pas tout à fait ! » lui répondit elle en se tournant vers lui , gardant le vain espoir qu'elle n'aurait pas tout perdu .

Eh voilà ! Elle avait manqué le plus intéressant , songea-t-elle énervée , en se retournant vers Jack , constatant qu'il avait déjà enfilé le pagne !

-« Ça va , Carter ? Je peux y aller ? » lui demanda-t-il , légèrement acide .

Il se sentait ridicule dans cet accoutrement . Ce qui était étrange c'est que quelques minutes auparavant , il aurait put jurer que jamais il ne mettrai ce truc , et puis elle avait dit quelque chose … il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler quoi … quoi qu'il en soit l'instant d'après il lui semblait vital d'enfiler cette espèce de jupe ! Probablement un effet secondaire de la fièvre qu'il avait eut la nuit dernière songea-t-il en secouant la tête.

-« Vous êtes parfait , mon colonel ! » lui répondit elle dans un soupir .  
Elle commençaient à comprendre pourquoi les uniformes de la base était aussi habillés ! Elle ne savait pas si c'était lui ou la tenue , mais elle lui aurait bien sauté dessus … Non ! ça devait être la tenue ! Jamais elle n'avait eut de telles idées sur son colonel auparavant …. Oui ! Bon , la planète y était aussi pour beaucoup !… Mais la tenue était forcément responsable ! C'est vrai ,quoi ! Grand , mince , presque maigre , et à son âge … il n'aurait jamais dût être aussi sexy , dans cette tenue …...Mais il était ….il était … il était …sortit ! réalisa-t-elle avec un temps de retard en découvrant la porte de la grange grande ouverte et l'objet de ses fantasmes disparu .

* * *

-« Suis fatiguée Browie , on l'a fait tout la nuit …. Laisse moi me reposer ! » grommela-t-elle dans son sommeil en tapotant le torse qui lui servait d'oreiller.

C'était bizarre , songea-t-elle , en fronçant les sourcils sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux . Browie avait perdu du poids ? D'habitude il lui semblait plus … moelleux , plus confortable … réfléchit-elle , en sentant sous sa paume les muscles secs et nerveux de Daniel .

-« Oh ! … La belle au bois dormant ! Debout ! » raisonna désagréablement la voix de l'archéologue à ses oreilles , alors que posant une main sur son épaule il se mettait à la secouer , déclenchant une explosion de douleur sous son crâne .

S'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite , elle allait être malade , songea-t-elle .

Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête ! réalisa-t-elle en sentant la nausée qui l'envahissait , cherchant désespérément à ouvrir les yeux malgré l'étau qui lui enserrait le crâne .

-« C'est quoi une belle au bois dormant ? » demanda à Teal'C la voix fluette de Din , sans ouvrir les yeux .

-« Un conte humain ! » grogna-t-il en réponse . Il aurait dut se douter que même en plein Kel'Nou'Rim il n'aurait pas la paix ! Enfin , il espérait que son symbiote aurait récupéré assez d'information pour aujourd'hui , sans cela ….

-« Y dis quoi ce conte ? » enchaîna Lin , sans bouger .

-« C'est l'histoire d'une femme qui dort durant 100 ans … » commença le Jaffa après un soupir de résignation . Il connaissait suffisamment les deux jeunes femmes pour savoir qu'elles ne le lâcheraient pas tant qu'il ne leur aurait pas tout raconté ! « … a cause d'un maléfice , à la fin seul le baiser d'un homme peut la réveiller . » conclut il .

-« On peut dormir 100 ans ? » demanda Lin , stupéfaite .

-« Non . » la contredit il , légèrement hautain , en se remémorant qu'il avait lui aussi posé la même question et pas peu satisfait que O'Neill lui ait expliqué les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire quand il l'avait lu .

-« On t'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un maléfice ! » lui rappela Din . « Il va l'embrasser alors ? » ajouta-t-elle .

-« Non. » répondit-il encore . « Le docteur Jackson a employer ce terme pour poussé la colonelle à se réveiller . »

-« Oh ! … Et nous on peut jouer aux belles aux bois dormants ? » demanda Lin , nettement plus intéressée par la fin de l'histoire que par les agissements de Daniel et de Cris .

-« Oh ! oui , c'est une bonne idée ! » acquiesca Din , regrettant juste de ne pas l'avoir eut.

-« Non ! » répondit Teal'C , en se relevant brusquement , sentant poindre un sérieux mal de tête , qui n'avait rien à voir avec son Kel'Nou'Rim inachevé .

* * *

Jack se remémorait l'expression désappointée du visage de Carter quand elle avait vu qu'il avait enfiler le pagne … Expression qui avait laissé place à un regard admiratif quand elle avait regardé plus haut , songea-t-il en sentant son corps réagir à ses souvenirs . …Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas eut plus de temps , soupira-t-il intérieurement, … Ou plutôt Heureusement , se corrigea-t-il en se rappelant difficilement , qu'ils étaient tout les deux des militaires , qu'il était son supérieur et que ces pensées étaient totalement inconvenantes et prohibées … Mais tellement agréables !

-« C'est encore loin ? » demanda-t-il à Lakus qui marchait devant lui pour le conduire aux champs . Bêtement , il avait pensé qu'ils prendraient les chevaux , mais Lakus lui avait dit que les chevaux étaient réservés aux femmes uniquement .

-« Pourquoi ? déjà fatigué ? » ricana méchamment Josya qui marchait à côté de lui .

-« Non ! je me disais juste que ce devais être dur pour un bébé comme toi ce genre de marche . C'est pas encore l'heure de ta sieste au moins ! » lui répondit-il agressivement. « M'énerve celui-là ! » ajouta-t-il pour lui même . Il ne savait pas pourquoi , si c'était parce que le gamin n'arrêtait pas de le chercher depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré ou si c'était le seulement parce qu'il était mal luné …. Bon d'accord , il y avait aussi la manière dont le gosse regardait Carter !

-« Non , nous allons bientôt arriver . » finit par répondre Lakus , mettant fin à la dispute naissante entre les deux hommes , avec un sourire . Josya arrivait à l'âge où les esclaves étaient généralement vendus , mais Allem n'avait pas put se résoudre a aller vendre leur fils , alors le jeune homme rongeait son frein , ne rêvant que d'être acheté … Ils lui avaient donnés un mauvais exemple Allem et lui , songea-t-il en secouant la tête . Josya avait grandi , non dans un quartier d'esclave mais entourés de ses deux parents . Allem avait toujours insisté pour Lakus et elle vivent ensemble , et malheureusement , il savait que son fils pensait que tout les esclaves vivaient de la même manière . Et ce n'était certainement pas les deux étrangers qui réussiraient à le détromper , il avait vu la manière dont ces deux là se regardaient …. Et si Josya voulait s'interposer entre eux … Enfin , il était temps qu'il apprenne les durs réalités de la vie … conclut-il avec fatalisme, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le champs .

* * *

-« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda Sam à Allem qui était en train de finir sa lessive .

-«Avec plaisir , oui . Les draps qui sont là ont besoin d'être étendus . » lui répondit-elle , aimablement . « Dans une ferme comme celle là toute bonne volonté est la bienvenue. » continua-t-elle , alors que Sam commençait a étendre les draps , sans cesser de frotter son linge . « Vous et Mon Colonel O'Neill , vous venez d'où ? » continua-t-elle , faisant sourire Sam .

Parce qu'elle l'avait entendu appeler le colonel : _Mon colonel _ et qu'elle avait parlé de lui en disant : _le colonel O'Neill _ , Allem en avait déduit qu'il s'appelait Mon Colonel O'Neill . Ce matin , le colonel avait essayé de lui expliquer et Sam devait reconnaître qu'elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé ….Mais c'était tellement agréable de pouvoir l'appeler son colonel O'Neill a soi …

-« D'une ferme comme celle là , assez loin dans les montagnes … » éluda-t-elle rapidement , inutile d'aller expliquer trop de choses à Allem , elle risquait de ne pas comprendre .

-« Que faites vous par ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle en retour .

Sans se retourner Sam se raidit à l'intonation de la rancher . Allem avait beau être très sympathique et très ouverte , le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que Sam et Son colonel O'Neill faisait dans les parages et si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une réponse satisfaisante pour l'alien , ils risquaient d'avoir de sérieux problèmes .

-« En fait … » répondit-elle , réfléchissant rapidement , « Nous nous rendions à … une vente d'esclave ! » conclut-elle , songeant que cela lui permettrait peut-être de glaner quelques renseignements sur le possible endroit où Daniel et Teal'C pourrait ce trouver .

-« Une vente d'esclave ? Vous voulez revendre Mon colonel ? ! » s'étonna Allem . « Si c'est le cas , je pourrais peut-être être intéressée . » continua-t-elle avant que Sam ait put lui répondre . « Bien sûr , je ne pourrai probablement pas monter aussi haut que les enchères de la ville , mais je peux vous en offrir un bon prix . Et ça vous permettra de retourner plus tôt à votre ferme ! » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter .

-« Non ! » s'écria Sam , vendre son colonel ! Non mais on rêve ! « Non il ne s'agit pas de cela ! En fait je voudrai acheter deux esclaves . … Vous savez qui vend les meilleurs esclaves ? » lui expliqua-t-elle .

-« Autrefois c'était Démione , mais aujourd'hui je pense que c'est Sirs qui doit être la meilleure … Deux esclaves ? Vous avez une si grande ferme que ça ? » s'étonna Allem .

-« Euh …non … » avant de se mordre la langue en se rendant compte de sa bévue . Maintenant Allem risquait de se demander pourquoi elle voulait deux esclaves supplémentaires. … Et elle risquait de lui poser des questions compromettantes pour elle et le colonel O'Neill …

-« Oh , je vois … » reprit Allem après un instant de réflexion . « C'est pour supléer Mon Colonel O'Neill dans l'activité sexuel , alors … Je comprend … » enchaîna-t-elle sans remarquer l'air effaré de son interlocutrice .

_Supléer le colonel … dans l'activité sexuel …_Mon Dieu ! songea Sam si le colonel venait à entendre ça , il risquait de la tuer … ou de lui démontrer qu'il n'avait nul besoin d'être supléer … « _Je devrai peut-être lui demander de le répéter au colonel …_ » réfléchit elle en laissant son esprit s'attarder sur cette séduisante éventualité , soudain hautement intéressée par cette idée .

-« … Mais ? » continuait Allem , « Les deux en même temps ? Ça ne va pas faire trop pour vous ? » l'interrogea-t-elle , curieuse .

« _… Ou peut-être pas …_ » se corrigea mentalement Carter , en rougissant aux images que les paroles d'Allem venaient de faire surgir dans son esprit . Le colonel ne lui avait pas semblé excessivement prêteur ces derniers temps , songea-t-elle en repensant au jeune homme de l'écurie , fusse en paroles …

-« Sam ? » l'appela Allem la tirant de ses pensées qui attendait manifestement une réponse « Vous êtes sûre que vous en avez besoin de 2 ? Ça ne va pas vous faire trop ? »

-« Euh … » balbutia Sam « Non … J'adore la diversité ! » conclut elle précipitamment en rougissant de plus belle , saisissant la première excuse qui lui traversait l'esprit en priant le ciel qu'aucuns des 3 hommes n'aient jamais vent de cette conversation .


	5. Chapter 5

Il fallait qu'il arrête de la secouer comme ça ! Et il fallait qu'il arrête de hurler , il allait finir par lui briser les tympans .Elle allait d'ailleurs le lui dire immédiatement ! Songea-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux malgré l'étau qui lui enserrait la tête … Enfin dés qu'il arrêterait de danser , se corrigea-t-elle , en découvrant la silhouette floue de Daniel qui se tenait devant elle paraissant émerger d'un brouillard mouvant , auréolé d'un chatoiement de couleurs diffuses , il ne semblait pas vouloir rester immobile ….

* * *

-« Cris ? Oh ! Cris ?…. » cria-t-il . Il avait enfin réussit à lui faire ouvrir les yeux , mais la jeune femme , le regard vitreux ne semblait pas le voir .

-« Un problème , Daniel Jackson . » s'inquiéta aussitôt Teal'C.

-« J'en sais rien . » répondit Daniel toujours occupé à essayer de faire réagir la jeune femme « Cris ? Vous m'entendez ? »

-« Ça va ! Ça va ! Je vous entend ! » grommela-t-elle , en essayant vainement de regarder le jeune homme en face . Par la déesse qu'avait il à hurler comme ça ! Elle n'était pas sourde !

-« Cris regardez moi ! » lui ordonna-t-il de plus en plus inquiet . La jeune femme était pâle , et une fine transpiration commençait à couvrir son front , malgré la fraîcheur matinale .

-« Cris est malade ? » demanda , doucement Din en prenant la main de Teal' C.

-« D'accord , mais arrêtez de hurler ! » le supplia-t-elle , sans tenir compte de l'intervention de la jeune femme , en essayant de le fixer . « Vous voulez bien arrêter de bouger ? » s'écria-t-elle « Comment voulez vous que je vous regarde si vous n'arrêtez pas de gigoter ! » ajouta-t-elle sans voir le regard anxieux que Daniel échangeait avec Teal'C .

-« Il n'a pas bouger ! » remarqua Lin en fronçant les sourcils .

Depuis que Cris avait ouvert les yeux , il était agenouillé devant elle et n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce .

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais . » se contenta-t-il de commenter , posant une main sur le front de la jeune femme , avant de se lever pour rejoindre Teal'C . « Elle est brûlante de fièvre . » lui annonça-t-il .

-« Vous croyez qu'elle pourra marcher ? » lui demanda sombrement le jaffa .

-« J'en sais rien …. » commença Daniel .

-« On ne peut pas rester là ! Si Cris est malade , elle a besoin de soins … » le coupa Lin , sérieusement , s'attirant le regard surpris des 2 hommes .

-« … Et les gardes ne tarderont pas à nous trouver si nous restons là . Il y a des fermes dans les contreforts des montagnes . On pourra peut-être y trouver de l'aide . » conclut Din à sa place .

Bouches bées , le regard des deux hommes allait d'une jeune femme à l'autre surpris .

-« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent les jumelles en chœurs . « Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes jeunes , belles et totalement irrésistibles que nous ne sommes pas intelligente ! » ajoutèrent elles avec un manque flagrant de modestie .

-« Chassez le naturel , il revient au galop …. » murmura Daniel , alors que Teal'C levait les yeux au ciel devant cette tirade confondante . « … Je ne sais pas si elle pourra marcher . Je ne sais même pas si elle pourra se remettre debout … » continua-t-il , un peu plus fort .

-« Vous pourriez la porter . » proposa Teal'C .

-« Oui , mais je doute qu'elle coopère … » lui répondit l'archéologue , avant de s'interrompre brutalement en sentant son pantalon glisser , étrangement , vers le bas .

* * *

Elle savait bien qu'ils parlaient d'elle . Ils avaient beau faire semblant , même avec ce brouillard , elle voyait bien qu'ils parlaient d'elle .

Parfois des bribes de paroles traversaient le brouillard jusqu'à elle atteignant sa conscience , sans qu'elle les comprenne vraiment . Il faisait si chaud … et elle avait si froid ….

Elle regarda un instant la lumière chatoyante du soleil jouer dans une goutte de pluie …

-« _on peut pas rester là…_ »

Qui ne pouvait pas rester là ? Eux ! Alors ils allaient la laisser c'est ça ?

-« _Je ne sais pas si elle pourrai marcher …_ »

Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait marcher . Ce petit esclave était décidément stupide ! Songea-t-elle en essayant de se mettre debout .

Bon d'accord , elle ne pourrait pas se relever sans appui . Et cet arbre qui n'arrêtait pas de se dérober sous ses paumes . Mais elle pouvait marcher elle en était sûre ! Et elle allait le lui prouver ! Décida-t-elle , en se dirigeant vers le petit groupe à quatre pattes . Avant d'attraper le bas du pantalon de Daniel pour essayer de se relever en arrivant à sa hauteur .

* * *

-« Je vais très bien ! » grommela-t-elle en s'accrochant à sa jambe avant d'agripper la ceinture de son pantalon pour se relever . « Je vais très bien ! » répéta-t-elle , une fois debout , sans le lâcher .

-« Je vois ça ! » lui répondit Daniel en rajustant son pantalon qui menaçait dangereusement de glisser . « Et sans vous tenir ? » ajouta-t-il sur un ton de défi .

-« Ça va aussi ! » répondit elle , agressive , en le relâchant brusquement . Et ça sembla être la vérité … pendant une seconde et demi , le temps pour le sol de se mettre violemment à bouger la faisant tomber à la renverse .

-« Je vois ça ! » se contenta de répéter l'archéologue avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Teal'C . « Il lui faut vraiment des … »

-« Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! » le coupa-t-elle , brusquement toujours assise par terre .

-« Absolument pas ! » se récria-t-il . Il savait que dans ces circonstances sa réaction était un tantinet puéril . Après tout , ils avaient d'autres préoccupations ! Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher .

-« Si ! Tout est de votre faute ! Et vos … trucs sont de travers ! » ajouta-t-elle en tendant une main vers ses lunettes alors qu'il se baissait pour l'aider à se relever .

-« Et à qui la faute ? » lui rétorqua Daniel la mettant à moitié debout .

-« A vous ! » lui cracha-t-elle , tout aussi puérilement , avant de retomber à terre lâcher par Daniel en guise de réponse .

* * *

-« N'en veuillez pas à Josya … » commença Lakus à l'adresse de Jack alors que les 2 hommes rassemblait le blé qu'ils venaient de faucher . « Il est jeune , et je crains qu'il n'est pas encore réellement compris les réalités de la vie . »

-« Vous devriez les lui apprendre rapidement , ce genres d'attitudes risquent de lui coûter cher , un jour . » lui répondit Jack en observant le gamin qui continuait à travailler un peu plus loin .

Dés le départ il avait été insupportable , cherchant à l'entraîner dans une compétition dont lui seul connaissait les règles .

Sans être un fana des travaux des champs , Jack trouvait qu'il s'était plutôt bien défendu , en particulier sous le soleil de plomb .

Mais faire la course pour couper les épis de blé avec quelques inconvénients , surtout quand on avait rien pour s'essuyer , songea-t-il en regardant son torse luisant de sueur où restait collé une fine poussière mélange de terre et de blé .

-« Il fait toujours aussi chaud ? » demanda-t-il à Lakus se passant la main sur le front pour tenter d'essuyer la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux , avant de renoncer . Ses bras et ses mains étant aussi humides que son front .

-« Non , en général la température dans la plaines est plus fraîche . » commença le fermier « Mais la chaleur d'aujourd'hui est dût à l'orage qui se prépare . Vous voyez , là-haut , sur la montagne ? » continua-t-il en lui désignant les contreforts rocheux à l'autre bout du champs , au-dessus desquels s'amoncelaient depuis quelques heures les nuages gris annonciateurs . « Si vous voulez sur le chemin du retour , il y a une source , c'est là que Josya et moi nous nous lavons en général . » ajouta-t-il en voyant Jack se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter vainement de se débarrasser de la poussière qui collait à sa peau humide .

-« Merci . » répondit le colonel en souriant . Il aimait bien ce type , même si son fils était insupportable , le père paraissait un type bien .

En fait ce qui l'étonnait le plus était que Lakus se contente de sa vie d'esclave. Bien sûr , il aimait Allem , c' était visible , mais ….à tout moment elle pouvait se débarrasser de lui, sans avoir d'explications à lui donner , sans compter qu'aux yeux de la loi , il n'était pas guère plus qu'un animal … Non , il ne s'y ferai jamais , songea-t-il , se demandant comment Lakus le vivait .

-« Vous savez , ce n'est pas si difficile que ça . » ajouta le fermier en écho à ses pensées .

-« Quoi donc ? » sursauta Jack , se demandant un instant si Lakus ne lisait pas dans les pensées , ou si quelques choses les avaient trahis …

-« La conditions d'esclaves . » lui répondit Lakus , avec un regard d'intelligence .

-« Que … » commença le colonel , avant de renoncer. Il était évident que Lakus avait tout compris . Le mieux , maintenant , était de jouer cartes sur table , lui soufflait son instinct . « Comment avait vous su ? » demanda-t-il .

-« Plusieurs petits détails . » commença le fermier . « Votre habillement d'abord , vous portiez des pantalons alors qu'ils sont réservés aux femmes . Ensuite Josya m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé au lac quand il vous a trouvé . Il m'a dit qu'elle était en train de vous laver . En général les maîtresses ne font pas ce genre de choses pour leur esclaves . Oh bien sûr , il est arrivé à Allem de le faire , mais… » poursuivit-il en continuant de réunir les ballots de blé .

-« … Mais le but n'avait rien à voir avec un grand nettoyage ! » le coupa Jack avec un sourire de connivence .

-« Pas exactement , non . » sourit Lakus à son tour . « Et puis , il y a votre attitude à tout les deux . On voit que vous êtes plus habitués à donner des ordres qu'à en recevoir , quand à elle , elle n'arrête pas de chercher votre approbation , et elle hésite chaque fois qu'elle doit vous donner un ordre ! »

-« Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? » lui demanda le colonel .

-« Pour 2 raisons . La première vous avez sauver Josya des chasseuses et pour ça je vous en suis reconnaissant . Et aussi à cause de la manière dont vous la regardez … »

-« La manière dont je la regarde ? ! » s'étonna Jack , se demandant à quoi il faisait allusion . Bien sûr , ces derniers temps , il avait fait plus attention à Carter … Mais c' était uniquement parce qu'ils étaient seuls perdus sur cette planète inconnue et qu'ils ne devait compter que sur eux-même ! Mais rien n'avait changé dans sa manière de la regarder ! songea-t-il , parfaitement conscient de se mentir à lui –même .

-« Vous savez ? … de la même manière que je regarde Allem ? » insista Lakus .

-« Oh ça …. » se contenta de dire Jack , renonçant à lui mentir … Après tout tant que ça ne sortait pas de cette planète . « … Et Allem ? » s'inquiéta-t-il , se demandant soudain si l'alien était aussi au courant .

-« Elle ne sait rien . » s'empressa de lui répondre le fermier comprenant à demi-mots. «Tout comme Josya . J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux les laisser dans l'ignorance . » continua-t-il . « Mais que les choses soient claires , Mon Colonel O'Neill » ajouta-t-il après l'assentiment muet de Jack . « Si vous faîtes quoi que ce soit qui mettent leur vies en danger , je vous tuerai ! D'accord ? »

Jack réfléchit un instant , songeant que si les rôles étaient inversés , il n'aurait peut-être pas était aussi compréhensif que le fermier .

-« D'accord ! Mais à une condition . » déclara-t-il , finalement , en lui tendant une main pour sceller leur accord .

-« Laquelle ? » lui demanda Lakus , méfiant .

-« Que vous m'appeliez Jack et que vous convainquiez Allem d'en faire autant ! Parce que , franchement , Mon Colonel O'Neill , c'est beaucoup trop cérémonieux . » répondit le colonel la main toujours tendue .

-« Marché conclu … Jack ! » sourit Lakus en la prenant .

* * *

Elles allaient bientôt se remettre en chasse . Et Célia allait bientôt avoir besoin de son esclave . Comment pouvait elle être aussi irresponsable ? songea Réau .

Depuis l'aube , elle recherchait Piéta , qui après avoir disparue avec Malotz , n'avait pas réapparue de la nuit .

Encore une chance que l'orage de la nuit dernière est rendu la route impraticable pour les chevaux et qu'elles doivent attendre que la terre sèche un peu , sinon elle aurait dût signaler sa disparition !

Mais où peuvent ils être ? songea-t-elle continuant les chercher .

* * *

Elle aurait dût être partie depuis longtemps , songea-t-il en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle . Les autres chasseuses allaient la chercher , et Célia le ferait bientôt appeler … C'était une folie ! Une folie qui finirait par leur coûter la vie à tout les deux ! Pensa-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser à l'orée de ses cheveux roux pour l'éveiller .

Il avait pourtant connu des dizaines de propriétaires avant elle … mais ce petit elfe roux était la seule qui ait sut l'ensorceler . Il savait bien qu'il était dix fois trop vieux pour elle, mais chaque fois , entre ses bras , il se sentait revivre

Au début quand elle l'avait choisit comme esclave sexuel , il avait été très surpris . Après tout , il avait largement dépassé l'âge pour ça . En général on choisissait les esclaves les plus jeunes , en particulier dans les grandes maisons comme la sienne , et lui , il avait été relégué aux cuisines depuis quelques années déjà .

Pourtant , aussi incroyable que ça lui avait parut , c'est lui qu'elle avait choisi et n'en avait jamais voulu d'autre .

Même quand Célia l'avait exigé en paiement d'une amende , elle avait refusé d'en prendre un autre , malgré ses supplications. Elle avait même abandonnée une brillante carrière politique pour devenir une des chasseuses , pour pouvoir continuer à le voir .

Il savait que Céllia n'était pas dupe . Elle n'avait accepté que Pieta se joigne aux chasseuses que pour les voir souffrir tout les deux . Elle tirait sa jouissance de la peur et de la souffrance qu'elle infligeait aux autres . Il était bien placé pour le savoir .

Et elle s'en contenterai tant qu'elle ne saurai rien de leurs rendez-vous …

-« Le soleil est haut . » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille , la forçant à se lever .

Les yeux pleins de regrets , il la regarda se lever à contre cœur , disciplinant tant bien que mal les flammes de ses cheveux de la main , attrapant sa tunique pour se rhabiller . Conscient qu'il pourrai la retenir d'un seul mot .

Un seul mot qui serai à la fois son paradis et son enfer .Un mot qui les condamnerai tout les deux , scellant leur destin pour le restant de l'éternité . Un seul mot qui s'échappa de ses lèvres , malgré lui , alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir .

-« Reste … »

…priant qu'elle soit la plus sage des deux … priant qu'elle les sauve malgré eux …

Alors elle fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dût faire ….

* * *

-« Vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous enfuir ? » demanda Jack à Lakus , alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêté pour la pause de midi , pendant que Josya rentrait ranger leur récolte de la matinée .

-« Je l'aime » se contenta de répondre le fermier , comme si ça expliquait tout , en lui tendant un morceau de pain .

-« Vous auriez put l'emmener avec vous . » lui fit remarquer le colonel .

-« Pour l'emmener où ? » l'interrogea Lakus dans une question qui n'en était pas une . « De l'autre côté ? » continua-t-il « Vous savez que la vie là-bas est pire qu'ici . Et si nous étions partis pour que je sois libre , je n'aurai pas voulu qu'elle sacrifie sa liberté pour moi . » ajouta-t-il .

-« Parce que vous l'aimez . » traduisit Jack .

-« Et parce qu'elle a tout sacrifier pour moi , Jack . » poursuivit le fermier , avant de se perdre dans ses souvenirs . « J'avais 18 ans quand les chasseurs m'ont capturés . D'après les critères habituels , j'étais déjà très âgé pour être vendu . Mais à cette époque, nous manquions de femmes …. »

-« Vous êtes né de l'autre côté ? » s'étonna jack . Ce grand type pacifique avait grandi dans le monde violent et meurtrier que lui et Carter avait quitté . Bien sûr , il avait pris au sérieux la menace du fermier , mais plus comme la menace d'un homme voulant protéger sa famille . Et certainement pas comme celle d'un homme habitué à tuer pour survivre , comme c'était le cas de l'autre côté !

-« Ça vous surprend , hein ? » sourit Lakus .

-« Assez , oui ! » reconnut Jack en continuant de manger . Décidément cet homme était plein de surprises .

-« Les chasseurs m'ont échangé contre une femme qu'ils voulaient pour l'un de leur collectionneurs . Deux jours après je me suis retrouvé sur une estrade , à moitié nu , devant une foule de femmes hystériques qui criaient des chiffres . Ça a été le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie quand j'ai réalisé qu'on était en train de me vendre , j'ai même failli être malade , jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçoive …. Alors ça a été comme si plus rien d'autre au monde n'existait … »

-« Un vrai coup de foudre , quoi ! » commenta Jack .

-« Quoi ? ! » s'interrompit Lakus surpris . « Il n'y avait pas d'orage ce jour là … »

-« Non , c'est une expression … » tenta de lui expliquer le Colonel avant de renoncer. «Laissez tomber . Continuez … »

-« Je ne sais pas ce qui se serai passé si une autre qu'elle m'avait acheté …. » reprit pensivement Lakus « … Non pas que tout se soit bien passé entre nous dés le départ , non ! Loin de là , même ! j'étais jeune , arrogant , pour moi les femmes étaient des esclaves et non l'inverse ! Mais Allem a sut m'apprivoiser … on s'est apprivoiser mutuellement , je crois . Au point qu'on ne voulait plus se quitter elle et moi . C'est pour ça que nous avons quitté la ville . Là-bas les convenances sont très strictes . Jamais un esclave ne doit quitter le quartier des esclave en dehors de son service. Ici à la frontière , chacun vit comme il l'entend . Et pour vous , ça c'est passé comment ? »

-« Passé quoi ? » sursauta Jack

-« Votre rencontre avec Carter ? » sourit Lakus .

Jack l'observa un instant , les yeux de son interlocuteur brillait d'une douce curiosité qui n'avait rien de malsain . C'était plutôt l'envie de partager ses émotions avec quelqu'un qui a vécu la même chose que vous est qui est capable de le comprendre . Et Jack savait que tout ce qu'il dirait à cet instant resterait entre eux .

-« Et bien … » se décida-t-il .

**

* * *

**

Elle avait osée ! se répéta-t-il , incrédule . Bon d'accord , la sachant malade , il n'aurai pas dut la secouer comme ça . Mais elle l'avait traité de « _crétin des cavernes_ » …. Et elle venait de lui vomir dessus ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas .

-« Teal'C , il faut qu'on trouve de l'eau ! » cria-t-il , en se retournant vers le Jaffa , tout en faisant basculer son précieux fardeau à terre avant de la lâcher sans ménagements , la laissant choir au sol , incapable de se relever .

-« Je crois qu'il y a un ruisseau par là bas … » commença Din .

-« J'entend le bruit . » continua Lin , entraînant déjà Teal'C et sa jumelle dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait .

-« On repart ! » déclara-t-il en attrapant Cris par les aisselles pour la relever , avant de la soulever dans ses bras . « Et ne vous avisez pas de recommencer ! » la prévint-il menaçant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester .

-« A qui la faute ? » se récria-t-elle . « C'est vous qui m'avez confondu avec un sac de sable ! »

-« C'est votre faute ! Il ne fallait pas m'énerver ! » se justifia-t-il , en rejoignant le ruisseau .

-« Vous énerve ! Vous énerver ! » répéta-t-elle outrée , monopolisant ses maigres forces en se débattant . « Vous me prenez en otage , à cause de vous je me fais blessée par mes propres troupes , puis vous me traînez dans la forêts jusqu'à ce que je sois malade , et c'est moi qui vous énerve ? » conclut-elle en hurlant .

La fièvre rosissait ses joues faisant deux tâches incarnats dans son visage blême , rendant son souffle court , et faisant briller yeux bordés de larges cernes noirs.

Elle a besoin de repos , songea-t-il , sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-« Oui , parfaitement ! Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez traité de '_crétin des cavernes ' _et de '_Vieux porc émasculé_' et autres charmants petits mots doux ! Vous mériteriez une fessée pour ça ! » s'emporta-t-il , en la relâchant alors qu'ils arrivaient au ruisseau . « Assise ! Et on ne bouge plus ! » lui ordonna-t-il avant d'aller rejoindre Teal'C et les jumelles qui se désaltéraient, espérant de tout son cœur que l'eau serai assez froide pour effacer les images que ses dernières paroles avaient fait naître dans son esprit .

Glaciale ! Constata-t-il avec un soupir de bonheur en y plongeant la tête , sans tenir compte du regard surpris que Teal'C et les jumelles portaient sur lui .

**

* * *

**

Une fessée ! Non mais vraiment ! songea-t-elle outrée , en se laissant glisser contre l'arbre auprès duquel il l'avait laissé .

De là où elle se trouvait assise contre l'arbre cachée par un buisson elle pouvait l'observer prés du ruisseau , plongeant sa tête dans l'eau la rejetant en arrière éclaboussant ses voisins par la même occasion .

Cet homme était fou ! C'était aussi simple que ça ! conclut elle mentalement . Une fessée ! Elle était chef de la Garde ! Elle méritait le respect ! songea-t-elle , fermement, troublée par la chaleur qui l'envahissait à l'idée de sentir les mains de ce petit esclave sur ses fesses …. Décidément , elle devait vraiment être malade ! Conclut elle , en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme torse nu , qui ôtait son pantalon pour le laver dans le ruisseau .

Elle avait déjà put constater que même s'il était plus sec que Browie , il n'avait rien à lui envier côté carrure , mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait de si jolies jambes, songea-t-elle laissant son regard remonter le long de ses mollets jusqu'à ses cuisses longues et puissantes … Ou alors c'était la fièvre qui la faisait délirer ! Oui , c'était forcément la fièvre ! décida-t-elle s'en pouvoir s'empêcher de regretter l'étrange bout de tissu qui recouvrait la partie la plus intéressante de l'anatomie de l'objet de ses pensées !

Cette race était bien étrange , et apparemment terriblement pudique , songea-t-elle en le comparant à Browie qui arborait fièrement ses attributs libres de toutes entraves dés qu'il enlevait son pagne , comme tout les esclaves d'ailleurs .

En tout cas , les jumelles ne s'embarrassaient pas de telles considérations , constata-t-elle en regardant les 2 jeunes femmes dégrafaient leur tuniques pour pouvoir les laver , obligeant le jeune homme auquel elles étaient attachées à se plier pour qu'elles puissent mouiller leur vêtements encore retenus par les chaînes qui les reliaient .

-« Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas bouger ! » la fit sursauter la voix de Daniel .

**

* * *

**

**Cette femme était impossible ! Après l'avoir traité de tout les noms , avoir vomi sur lui , voilà qu'elle jouait les voyeuses , alors qu'elle avait tellement de fièvre qu'elle était i**ncapable de tenir debout !

-« Je n'ai pas bouger ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle agressive .

-« Et qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? » lui demanda-t-il en essorant sommairement son pantalon .

-« Quand on est prisonniers , il faut toujours en apprendre le plus possible sur son ennemi pour pouvoir lui échapper ! » répondit elle doctement .

-« Vous échapper ? » répéta ironiquement Daniel . « Vous n'êtes même pas capable de tenir debout toute seule ! » lui fit il remarquer « Où voudriez vous aller ? » continua-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle , avec un chiffon humide dans la main qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué . Sans attendre sa réponse , il passa le morceau de tissu sur son visage brûlant.

Gémissant de plaisir , sans en avoir conscience , la jeune femme tendait son visage vers la fraîcheur bienfaitrice qu'il lui offrait .

-« Chut , bébé … Je sais … » murmura-t-il en le pressant légèrement pour la faire boire quelques gouttes , alors qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche pour essayer d'en recueillir l'eau quand il le passa sur ses lèvres asséchés par la fièvre . Il savait qu'avec sa fièvre la faire boire risquait de la faire vomir encore , et dans son état de faiblesse , il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose .

-« Encore … » souffla-t-elle , les yeux brillants , agrippant sa cuisse nue , frottant sa joue contre sa main comme il éloignait le mouchoir .

Daniel déglutit avec peine . Il savait bien qu'elle parlait de l'eau … Mais son regard sur lui … ce visage qui se pressait contre sa paume … sa main sur sa cuisse ….ses lèvres entrouvertes encore luisantes d'eau qu'il venait de leur donner , tout semblait l'appeler …. Le réclamer … songea-t-il , en approchant son visage du sien , irrésistiblement attiré …

* * *

Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient sans avoir aperçut âmes qui vivent . Ils n'étaient même pas encore sortit de la forêt .

Son précieux fardeau dans les bras , Daniel commençait à fatiguer , il pouvait le voir à la démarche du jeune homme qui se faisait de plus en plus raide au fil des heures .

Après avoir bataillé un long moment , l'archéologue avait chargé la jeune femme sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac , se faisant traiter de …. Comment avait elle dit déjà ? … A h oui ! de « _Crétin des cavernes_ » se rappela Teal'C , souriant en repensant à la réaction du jeune homme qui s'était contenté de lui donner une claque sur les fesses en guise de réponse . Ce qui lui avait encore valu une série d'épithètes des plus originaux.

En l'entendant Daniel c'était contenté de sourire , émettant juste de temps à autres un commentaire sur son poids , pour la faire enrager , ou s'amusant à la balancer … enfin jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de la jeune femme se rappelle à eux , se souvint le Jaffa avec un sourire .

Ils avaient cherché en toute hâte un ruisseau pour que l'archéologue puisse rincer son pantalon , se rappela-t-il alors que son sourire s'effacer au souvenir de ce qui c'était passé ensuite .

En voyant Daniel enlever son pantalon pour pouvoir le laver , les jumelles avait eut dans l'idée que leur affaires aussi avaient besoin d'un bon nettoyage . Et il s'était retrouvé les deux pieds dans l'eau , menotté à deux charmantes nymphettes complètement nues , qui s'agitaient autour de lui sans aucuns complexes . Il avait bien essayé de leur dire ce qu'il pensait de leur conduite , en leur faisant remarquer la présence de Daniel . Mais ce dernier avait justement choisi ce moment pour disparaître derrière un fourré pour y faire sécher son pantalon , pendant qu'il s'occupait de Cris .

Les jumelles lui avaient alors rétorqué que Daniel ne pouvait pas les voir , puis elles s'étaient remises à leur nettoyage . Juste avant de décider que lui aussi ses vêtements avaient besoin d'un bon nettoyage ! Et là la situation qu'il trouvait déjà difficile , était carrément devenue intenable ! .

Il avait bien essayé de les empêcher de toucher à son pantalon en posant les mains sur sa ceinture , mais se faisant , il avait oublié les menottes qui le reliaient aux deux jeunes femmes . Et son geste n'avait fait que les rapprocher encore de lui , dans une tenue , que là il n'arrivait pas à oublier , et encore moins ignorer ! Et il ne devait son salut qu'à tout son entraînement de Jaffa …. Et à l'intervention de Daniel , reconnut il , qui s'inquiétait de l'état de Cris qui ne paraissait pas s'améliorer .

Sous l'effet de ses souvenirs Teal'C accéléra l'allure sans s'en rendre compte , obligeant les jumelles à suivre le rythme de plus en plus soutenu qu'il leur imposait , quand il sentit une soudaine secousse à son bras droit l'obligeant à s'arrêter .

Epuisée par la marche forcée qu'il leur faisait faire , Din s'était pris le pied dans une racine se tordant violemment la cheville .

-« Daniel Jackson ! » cria-t-il pour prévenir l'archéologue qui marchait en avant , de leur arrêt momentané . « Ça va ? » ajouta-t-il avec douceur en s'agenouillant auprès de la jeune femme qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier .

-« Non , ça va pas ! Et c'est de votre faute ! » s'emporta Lin . « On est pas des soldats, nous ! Comme si c'était pas suffisant de nous traîner dans cette forêt , il a fallu que vous accélériez l'allure , sans penser à nous ! » lui reprocha-t-elle . Avant de s'asseoir auprès de sa sœur . « Ça va ? »

-« Teal'C ? Tout va bien ? » cria Daniel , inquiet .

-« Vous pouvez marcher ? » demanda-t-il , doucement . Une part de lui-même se sentait coupable , honteux de ce qui venait de se passer devant ce petit visage ravagé par les larmes silencieuses de la jeune femme , conscient que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle souffrait . D'un geste courageux de la tête , elle lui fit signe que oui . Puis prenant appui sur lui et sur sa sœur , elle essaya de se relever avant de s'effondrer de nouveau en gémissant , incapable de tenir debout .

Sans attendre Teal'C se pencha pour la prendre tendrement dans ses bras .

-« Ça va ? » lui redemanda-t-il , alors qu'elle lui passait un bras autour du cou pour mieux s'accrocher .

-« Hum … hum … » se contenta-t-elle d'acquiescer en posant la tête sur son épaule avec un petit soupir de bonheur , alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche .

* * *

-« Vous voilà , enfin ! » s'écria-t-elle en entrant dans la tente . « Vous vous rendez compte que je vous ai cherché tout la journée ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

Encore mal réveillée Pieta leva la tête vers la brunette qui se tenait sur le seuil de leur tente .

-« J't'en prie , pour quelques heures , il y a pas mort d'homme ! » ronchonna-t-elle , en s'étirant contre Malotz, avant de se relever .

-« Quelques heures ? » répéta Réau , stupéfaite . « Le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher ! » la corrigea-t-elle . « Venant d'elle , je peux encore comprendre ! » continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Malotz , cette fois . « Mais vous ! Vous savez ce que vous risquez tout les deux ! »

-« En train de se coucher ? » répéta-t-il effaré . Après qu'elle ait décidé de rester , ils avaient refait l'amour sans se soucier du temps qui s'écoulait … Mais l'éternité a toujours un prix se rappela-t-il , en sautant du lit . « Et Célia ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme , inquiet de la réaction de leur bourreau .

-« J'ai dit que Pieta était malade et qu'Iba vous avait envoyé chercher des herbes , mais je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait crut . »

-« Attend … » protesta Pieta en retenant Malotz par le bras . « On ne peut pas être déjà le soir . » Tout au fond d'elle , elle savait que Réau n'avait pas dit ça sans raison . Mais après ces instants de bonheur son cerveau refusait catégoriquement d'admettre la profondeur du précipice qui au bord duquel sa folie pouvait les avoir mené .

-« On ne peut pas ? » répéta Réau , furieuse et alarmée par l'évidente incapacité de la jeune femme d'évaluer la gravité de la situation . « Alors regarde ! » lui ordonna-t-elle en soulevant le rideau de la tente pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil couchant …

* * *

-« Carter ? Je peux vous parler ? » demanda-t-il , doucement .

-« Bien sûr . » répondit-elle , il avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire . Peut-être lui était il arrivé quelque chose , s'inquiéta-t-elle . Elle ne l'avait pas vu au dîner … Lakus lui avait dit qu'ils l'avaient laissé à la source où il prenait un bain … Sitôt qu'ils eurent fini , elle s'était précipitée ici dans l'espoir qu'il serait rentré .

-« J 'ai entendu Allem et Lakus discuter … » commença-t-il la tirant de ses pensées . « Ils disaient que vous vouliez aller au marché aux esclaves pour acheter 2 esclaves parce que vous n'étiez pas satisfaite et que vous aimiez la diversité … » continua-t-il sans remarquer la subite rougeur de la jeune femme dissimulée par la pénombre de la grange . « … Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller là-bas . Je peux être tout les hommes que vous voulez … » acheva-t-il , laissant tomber son pagne à terre , avant de s'approcher d'elle , dans le plus simple appareil .

-« Pour ça , il faudrait déjà que tu sois un homme ! » le coupa net dans son élan une voix grave , avant que Sam n'est eut le temps de réagir , les faisant sursauter à l'unisson.

-« Si vous n'êtes pas capable de la satisfaire , vous devriez vous retirer et laisser la place aux autres ! » explosa le jeune homme nu , en réponse à cette interruption .

-« Aux autres ?… » répéta le colonel furieux d'une voix dangereusement calme . Dire qu'il s'était dépêché de revenir au ranch avec dans l'idée d'emmener Carter se détendre à la source d'eau chaude que lui avait montré Lakus , et qu'il la trouvait , tranquillement en train de faire dieu sait quoi avec ce gamin en érection , nu comme un ver ! Et par-dessus le marché l'exhibitionniste lui reprochait de ne pas la satisfaire ! Non mais on croit rêver ! songea-t-il en jetant un regard noir à la jeune femme .Et puis d'abord de quels autres il voulait parler ? Y en avait encore beaucoup sur cette planète d'allumés comme lui ? Pas capable de la satisfaire ? Non , mais c'est ce qu'on allait voir ! décida-t-il .

-« Parfaitement ! Aux autres ! Vous êtes trop vieux pour elle , de toutes façons ! » poursuivit le jeune homme agressif .

-« Dehors ! » gronda sourdement Jack . Ce roquet à peine sortit des jupes de sa mère commençait , sérieusement à lui donner des envies de meurtres .

-« Comment ?…. » balbutia Josya . Non seulement ce vieillard ne voulait pas comprendre que sa maîtresse ne voulait plus de lui , mais en plus , il lui donnait des ordres ! « Pour qui vous … » commença-t-il .

-« J'ai dit dehors ! » lui répéta, violemment Jack en l'attrapant à la gorge , étranglant les dernières paroles du jeune homme . « J'ai promis à ton père de ne pas te faire de mal. Mais si tu rejoue ton petit numéro de naturiste à la dame ici présente , je te promets que tu ne seras plus en mesure de le rejouer devant qui que ce soit ! »ajouta-t-il hargneusement en propulsant au dehors le jeune homme qui tentait vainement de se dégager , avant de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui .

Même de là où elle était , Sam pouvait sentir la fureur qui émanait de lui . Et si elle en jugeait par le regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de mettre Josya à la porte , sa colère n'était pas uniquement dirigée contre le jeune homme.

-« Merci , mon colonel . Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête … » commença-t-elle alors qu'il lui tournait toujours le dos . Priant pour qu'il n'est pas entendu toute sa conversation avec le jeune homme , sinon , elle ne s'en sortirai pas ….

-« Carter ? » la coupa Jack , abruptement , en se retournant vers elle .

-« Mon colonel ? » répondit-elle , incertaine , frissonnant sous l'étincelle qui brillait dans son regard .

-« Carter , pourriez vous m'expliquer … » commença-t-il d'une voix douce , en avançant vers elle , la faisant reculer « … en quoi je ne vous ai pas satisfaite ?… » acheva-t-il à voix basse , la coinçant contre une poutre de soutien , effleurant son cou d'une caresse légère en laissant ses doigts glisser le long de son col .

-« Euh … je … enfin … » balbutia-t-elle , frémissant au contact de ses doigts . Sa peau était aussi fraîche que la sienne était brûlante , songea-t-elle , incapable de réunir une pensée cohérente alors que la main du colonel continuait son exploration , descendant vers son décolleté .

-« Major , vos explications ne sont pas claires … » se moqua-t-il , doucement en faisant sauter le premier bouton de sa chemise d'une main adroite . « Peut-être pourriez vous me les répéter … » lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille , en se penchant un peu plus sur elle ….

* * *

Le coup la prit par surprise . Elles avaient dût la suivre ! songea Réau une fraction de seconde avant de s'écrouler à terre , inconsciente , alors que les gardes de Célia envahissaient la tente .

-« Ne fait pas l'idiot ! » ordonna leur chef en pointant son arme sur Malotz , qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur l'une d'entre elle qui menaçait Pieta . « Célia vous veut vivants, mais elle n'a pas précisé dans quel état on devait vous ramener ! » précisa-t-elle , en faisant un signe aux gardes pour qu'elles emmènent les deux jeunes gens à l'extérieur .

-« Et elle ? » l'interrogea une des jeunes femmes en désignant le corps inanimé de Réau à terre .

-« On l'emmène aussi ! Célia , décidera de son sort ! » déclara leur chef avant de sortir .

* * *

-« je … » commença-t-elle , cherchant désespérément à rassembler ses idées . On pouvait pas dire que le colonel l'y aider beaucoup en lui grignotant l'oreille , comme il le faisait ! songea-t-elle , essayant vainement d'ignorer la confusion que faisait naître en elle sa bouche , et les frissons que les caresses de sa main froide faisaient courir sur sa peau. Pourtant il ne faisait rien d'autre que de suivre du bout du doigt l'échancrure de sa chemise …. Seigneur , il la touchait à peine et elle sentait déjà ses seins se tendre vers lui réclamant davantage ….

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » s'étonna-t-il surpris , abandonnant brutalement son oreille , la main figée au-dessus de sa poitrine , les yeux rivaient sur un bout de tissus rouge qui dépassait de son décolleté .

-« Euh … un soutien-gorge … » répondit-elle , surprise et frustrée . C'est pour le coup qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite ! songea-t-elle dépitée .

-« … C'est donc ça que vous avait fait avec la robe … » constata-t-il , visiblement intéressé , alors que sa main s'égarait jusqu'au nœud qui retenait la bande de tissus. « …et si vous me montriez ce que vous avez fait d'autre avec cette fameuse robe ?… » murmura-t-il , en glissant ses longs doigts entre la peau et le nœud , pour l'attirer à lui , avant de l'embrasser .

En tout cas, on ne pouvait pas nier que son colonel , savait embrasser , songea-t-elle , avec un gémissement , glissant ses mains sur la ceinture du pagne de jack pour maintenir son équilibre .

-« Carter … » gémit il en reprenant son souffle .

-« Mon colonel ?… » murmura-t-elle , ses paumes la brûlant de descendre plus avant sous la ceinture du pagne .

-« Jack ! » la corrigea-t-il , en la soulevant dans ses bras , l'obligeant à s'accrocher à lui , pour la porter jusqu'au lit qu'Allem et Lakus leur avaient aménagés dans la grange.

-« Jack .. » répéta-t-elle docilement , avec un large sourire , alors qu'il la déposait sur le lit de fortune .

Répondant à son sourire , il se pencha vers elle avec bien décidé à faire tout ce qu'il faudrait pour la satisfaire ! Après cette nuit , elle ne songerai plus jamais à le remplacer par d'autres ! songea-t-il , oubliant l'espace d'un instant les rôles qu'ils jouaient , alors qu'elle lui ouvrait les bras pour l'accueillir .

* * *

Dieu que les deux pattes pouvaient être bruyants ! songea Caemma en s'étirant sur la poutre où elle s'était endormie . Tiens , pourquoi le plus grand des deux pattes mettait il dehors le plus petit ? Y aurait il quelque chose d'intéressant à chasser ? se demanda-t-elle en se relevant pour mieux voir . En tout cas le deux pattes voulait pas que sa femelle y aille . Pour ça part elle , elle irai bien voir . Mais Dieu que c'est poutres étaient hautes ! se désespéra-t-elle , quand le deux pattes fit basculer sa femelle sous lui , lui offrant aimablement la passerelle de son dos pour descendre .

* * *

Non , il n'y en aurai plus jamais d'autre !… décida-t-il , jaloux , quand il reçut un violent coup dans le dos , immédiatement suivis par une sensation de brûlure intense , le faisant se redresser brusquement .

Se retournant avec un juron , il ne mit pas longtemps à identifier la coupable , de cette agression : Caemma , la petite chatte d'Allem . En voilà une qui allait finir en civet ! songea-t-il , l'esprit plein de soudaines pensées chaticides !

* * *

C'est pas vrai ! Il allait pas recommencer ! songea-t-elle en le voyant se relever brusquement , alors qu'il était sur le point de conclure ce qu'il avait si bien commencer ! Sauf s'il voulait qu'elle finisse par le tuer pour l'avoir trop frustrée ! pensa-t-elle , en se relevant à demi pour voir ce qui l'éloignait d'elle . Un chat ! Enfin , au moins c'était une femelle ! songea-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui s'effaça en voyant le colonel O'Neill , bien décidé à poursuivre le pauvre animal . Hey ! Il allait pas la laisser comme ça !

-« Oh pour l'amour du ciel , mon colonel ! laisser donc ce chat tranquille , et finissons plutôt ce que nous avons commencé ! » lui ordonna-t-elle , sûre cette fois d'être obéi .

-« Oui , ma dame . » murmura Jack , qui sentait son esprit se vider de tout ce qui n'était pas Sam , le chat et ses envies de meurtres éloignées … loin très loin … du lit sur lequel Sam était assise .

Délicatement , elle laissa ses mains remonter le long des cuisses de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle , remontant sous le pagne pour atteindre …

* * *

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un abri et vite ! songea-t-il en sentant la tête de la jeune femme contre son torse . Malgré sa puissance , même lui commençait à peiner , reconnut-il en son fort intérieur , en regardant la nuit tomber , n'osant imaginer l'état de Daniel , ou de la jeune femme qui marchait à ses côtés .

Au début , Lin avait bien accepté le fait qu'il porte sa sœur , mais c'était il a des heures , et leur marche forcée rendue encore plus pénible pour elle avec son bras levé , coincé entre les jambes de sa sœur et son propre bras , avait eut raison de sa compassion .Et depuis 2 bonnes heures , maintenant , ses adorables petites pestes n'arrêtait pas de se chamailler .

Et voilà que la pluie se mettait de la partie ! Il fallait , vraiment qu'ils trouvent un abri !

* * *

-« Tu croyais vraiment que tu pouvais te foutre de moi comme ça ? » cracha la voix de Célia , tirant les cheveux de Pieta pour attirer son visage à elle . « Tu croyais que je n'était pas au courant de vos pathétiques petits rendez-vous ? » ajouta-t-elle accentuant sa prise jusqu'à voir la jeune femme grimacer de douleur .

-« Bien sur que non … » articula péniblement la chasseuse . « C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu est aussi en colère ! Parce que tu était au courant ! »

-« Mais , bien sûr j'étais au courant ! » continua Célia du voix étrangement calme , rejetant violemment la jeune femme , avant de se mettre à tourner autour de Malotz et elle encore maintenu par ses gardes . « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas … » poursuivit elle , en caressant le visage de Malotz , d'une main douce . « … J'ai un excellent châtiment … Pour chacun d'entre vous ! » conclut –elle , transformant sa caresse en torture , avant d'enjamber le corps de Réau , alors que les première gouttes de pluie commençaient à cribler le sol autour d'elle .

* * *

Ce qui avait commencé comme une légère averse dans la forêt était devenu un véritable orage quand ils avaient atteints les plaines .

S'ils ne trouvaient pas un abri rapidement ils finiraient tous par mourir noyés , et si ce n'était pas le cas la fièvre les terrasseraient comme elle l'avait fait pour elle , songea-t-il en regardant anxieusement la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras . Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la rivière son état n'avait fait qu'empirer .

Au début elle délirait , l'appelant Browie ou le prenant pour un autre type qu'elle appelait Foxy , ou alors c'était une femme … Il n'avait pas réussi à éclaircir ce point . Mais depuis quelques heures , seuls les faibles gémissements , qui lui échappait de temps à autre lui prouvait qu'elle était en vie ! Il pouvait sentir sur sa peau la chaleur brûlante de la jeune femme , il savait que la fièvre qui la consumait finirait par la tuer s'ils ne trouvait pas un abri dans les minutes qui venait . Il plissa les yeux , essayant de percer le rideau de pluie qui s'ajouter à l'opacité de la nuit , cherchant à distinguer un abri à travers ses verres embués … Soudain , à la lueur d'un éclair il crut distinguer la silhouette mouvante d'un bâtiment .

-« Teal'C ! » cria-t-il pour couvrir la fureur de l'orage , en se tournant vers le jaffa pour savoir s'il l'avait vu .

-« Là Bas ! » lui répondit le jeune homme en lui montrant la direction du bâtiment .

Oui , là bas ! Ils avaient peut être un chance ! songea Daniel , envahit par le soulagement , avant de reprendre leur route vers l'ombre qu'ils avaient aperçut .

* * *

C'était injuste ! Il ne la satisfaisait pas, alors comment pouvait elle encore avoir envie de lui , songea-t-il . Après que Jack l'eut mis dehors , il était rentré par la fenêtre du toit, qui , la grange étant placé contre un monticule de terre , était pratiquement au niveau du sol . Il voulait en avoir le cœur net ! Ce type était le pire esclave que Gei ait jamais porté ! Pourtant elle prenait toujours sa défense ! Peut être que , maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle avait le choix , s'il la décevait encore elle le choisirai lui …. Il suffisait qu'il soit là !… Songea-t-il en s'installant sur les poutres qui soutenait le toit , pour les observer .

En dessous , il pouvait le voir s'approcher , jouant avec ses vêtements … Et durant tout ce temps , il se comportait comme si c'était lui le maître et pas elle ! Et elle tolérait ça , c'était inadmissible ! Il aurait dût la traiter comme une reine , et pas comme …. Pensa Josya avec colère . Ce type était immonde !

Bien Fait ! songea-t-il avec un sourire mauvais en voyant Cemmae lui sauter sur le dos . Enfin , il reconnaît qu'il est incapable de la satisfaire , pensa-t-il satisfait , s'apprétant déjà à redescendre pour prendre sa place , se méprenant sur les intentions de l'homme en dessous de lui . Mais , qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?…. Elle allait quand même pas le rappeler ? pensa-t-il furieux , en la voyant le retenir par la ceinture de son pagne . Ah non ! Pas cette fois ! Elle aurait au moins dût lui laisser une chance ! songea-t-il , de plus en plus furieux , des larmes de frustrations et de colère envahissant ses yeux ! Avant de se relever , bien décidé , à aller prendre la chance qu'elle lui refuser …

* * *

La porte était coincée ! Il fallait pourtant qu'ils entrent , songea l'archéologue en pesant de tout son poids contre le battant . Encombrés comme ils l'étaient Teal'C et lui , ils étaient incapables d'enfoncer la porte . Si seulement ils avaient put les poser à terre , en toute sécurité … Mais avec la pluie qui ruisselait sur eux , c'était impossible . Et de toutes manières Teal'C ne pourrait rien faire entraver comme il l'était par les menottes . Il fallait absolument qu'ils l'ouvrent …

* * *

Elle remonta doucement les mains les longs de ses cuisses , appréciant les frissons que ses mains faisaient naître le long de ses jambes . Il était loin d'être aussi indifférent qu'il voulait le paraître , songea-t-elle avec un sourire .

-« Pour l'amour du ciel , mon colonel enlev… » commença-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse , alors que le reste de sa phrase se perdait dans le fracas de la porte qui s'écroulait . Elle allait tuer quelqu'un ! pensa-t-elle furieuse , en se laissant tomber en travers du lit , avant d'apercevoir , un Daniel trempé , écroulé sur les restes de la porte, une jeune femme visiblement mal en point sous lui . Derrière lui , se tenait la silhouette massive de Teal'C , portant une jeune fille , presque encore une enfant , avec une autre accroché à son bras . Ça devait être la planète , songea-t-elle désabusée , partagée entre le plaisir de revoir ses compagnons et un intense regret qu'ils ne soient pas revenus plus tard . Elle ne voyait que cette solution ! C'était ça où tout les hommes de cette planète s'étaient ligués pour faire d'elle la femme la plus frustrée de l'histoire de l'univers !

* * *

Dieu que le choc avait été rude ! songea Daniel , espérant que Cris n'avait rien , avant de relever la tête .

-« Sam ? … Jack ? » s'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant les yeux bleus de la jeune femme qui l'observait la tête à l'envers allongée sur le lit , et l'homme penché au-dessus d'elle qui les regardait interrogateurs . « On interrompt quelque chose ? » ajouta-t-il par boutade, avant d'apercevoir le regard noir de son amie . Apparemment , oui , ils interrompaient quelque chose … songea-t-il en se relevant ,maladroitement , tenant toujours Cris dans ses bras , en remarquant le regard de Jack aussi vitreux que celui de la jeune femme qu'il tenait .

-« Daniel ?…. Teal'C ? … » finit-il par articuler , la présence de ses deux compagnons parvenant enfin à sa conscience . Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qui venait de se passer. L'instant d'avant il s'apprêtait à tuer un chat , et maintenant , il se tenait debout devant le lit en travers duquel Carter était allongée , la porte de la grange était enfoncée et ils avaient retrouvés Daniel et Teal'C …. Enfin c'était plutôt eux qui les avaient retrouvés ! Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à Carter se qui c'était passé . « Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

-« Charmant accueil ! » ne put s'empêcher de relever l'archéologue malgré la situation.

-« Nous nous sommes enfuis avec elles . » répondit laconiquement Teal'C , qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là . Son sourcil levé indiquant clairement ce qu'il pensait de la situation . « Il s'agit du chef des gardes de la cité , elle est malade . » ajouta-t-il en désignant la jeune femme qui reposait dans les bras de Daniel . « Elle a besoin de soin . Quant à elles … » continua-t-il en désignant les jumelles . « Din s'est foulée la cheville , il faudrait s'en occuper . » conclut il sans donner plus d'explications .

-« Je vais chercher Allem . » décida , brusquement , Carter . « Daniel posez là sur le lit. » ajouta-t-elle en sortant .

-« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » demanda-t-il en déposant Cris sur le lit qu'elle venait de lui désigner . Il aurait jurer que Sam rougissait en sortant . Et puis elle l'avait regardé avec un tel mélange de … colère et de compassion qu'il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put faire .

-« Pas la moindre idée ! » lui répondit Jack en regardant Sam sortir .

-« Peut-être qu'elle n'apprécie pas plus que nous … » commença Lin .

-« …Le fait d'être systématiquement interrompu par vous ! » finit Din , avec un regard de reproche à Daniel .

-« Interrompu ? » l'interrogea Jack avec un haussement de sourcil rappelant , étrangement à Daniel , celui du compagnon des jumelles .

* * *

Le choc l'avait presque fait tomber ! Mais ce qu'il avait entendu par la suite , valait bien le mal qu'il s'était donné ! Des esclaves en fuites ! Avec des otages en plus ! Il savait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas se qu'ils prétendaient être ! Il aurait dut s'en douter !

C'est vrai , comment une femme saine d'esprit aurait put repousser un mâle en pleine jeunesse pour ce vieux bouc décrépi ! Sauf si bien sûr il la tenait d'une manière ou d'une autre ! En fait Jack devait l'avoir prise en otage comme ses compagnons l'avaient fait pour les autres . Peut-être même l'avait il soumis au Quetal … bien sûr , il n'avait jamais entendu qu'une femme puisse être soumis au Quetal …mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution à l'apparente soumission de la jeune femme !

Et c'était à lui de la délivrer ! Il savait exactement comment il allait s'y prendre ! Le campement des chasseuses n'était pas loin … S'il leur disait qu'il y avait des esclaves en fuite ici , elles pourraient l'aider … songea-t-il , en prenant déjà la direction du campement sous la pluie , s'imaginant déjà la manière dont l'accueillerai une Sam souriante et chaleureuse , reconnaissante d'avoir été délivré du Quetal et de son kidnappeur …

* * *

-« C'est qui Allem ? » songea finalement à demander Daniel , alors que l'alien s'occupait déjà de Cris .

Carter avait couru sous la pluie réveiller Allem et Lakus , et elle leur avait précipitamment expliqué la situation . Bizarrement , ils avaient très bien admis toutes l'histoire . Et Allem s'était immédiatement levée suivi de Lakus , pour venir les aider . Aucuns d'eux n'avaient posé de questions .

-« La propriétaire des lieux . » se contenta de répondre Jack . « C'est quoi ça ? » ajouta-t-il en désignant le torse nu et trempé de Daniel , ses lunettes cassées et ses yeux aux beurre noir .

-« Un longue histoire . » répondit le jeune homme . « Et ça ? » demanda-t-il a son tour en regardant la tenue déshabillé de Jack , plutôt étonnante pour un homme habitué aux frimas du Minnesota.

-« Une Très longue histoire . » répondit Jack en insistant sur la longueur de l'histoire . « Et eux ? » continua-t-il en désignant Teal'C toujours menotté aux jumelles , assis contre un des murs de la grange pendant que Lakus examinait la cheville de Din .

En guise de réponse , Daniel leva les yeux au ciel . Ceux là c'était pas une histoire … C'était un roman !

* * *

-« Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'eux , madame ? » demanda respectueusement Oman à Célia en désignant Piéta , Malotz et Réau toujours inconsciente .

-« Ne t'inquiète pas d'eux . » lui répondit Célia en désignant Malotz et Piéta . « Nos associés vont bientôt arriver … Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis du cadeau que nous allons leur faire ! » ajouta-t-elle en tirant violemment les cheveux de Piéta en arrière . « Après tout nous leur devons une femme …non ? » continua-t-elle sans la lâcher . « Et celle-ci personne ne la regrettera . » conclut elle en la lâchant avant de se tourner vers Malotz « Oh ! Pardon ! Tu la regrettera , j'en suis sûre ! En tout cas , tant que je te l'ordonnerai ! » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille , alors qu'il se débattait , essayant d'échapper aux gardes qu'il le maintenait .

Il sentait la peur que les paroles de Célia avait fait naître en lui soudre dans ses veines . En voyant l'air de défi qu'affichait Piéta , il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas saisi ce que Célia s'apprétait à faire . Mais pour sa part …. Gaïa , pitié faites qu'il se soit trompé !

-« Vous voulez la leur donner ? » se récria à voix basse Oman , parfaitement consciente que contredire les décisions de Célia à voix haute pourrai l'amener à partager le sort de la jeune femme . « Nous ne leur devons rien ! C'est eux qui nous doivent un homme ! Sans compter ceux qui ce sont enfuis ! et les chasseuses , si elles disparaissent , elles se poseront des questions . »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Il suffira de leur dire qu'elles ont été rappelées dans leur famille . Elles ne poseront pas de questions . » répondit elle « Quand aux hommes qui se sont enfuis … » ajouta-t-elle avec un reniflement de dédain . « Tu m'a bien dit que tes femmes avaient perdues leur traces non loin des contreforts rocheux , non ? » elle attendit qu'Oman aquiésce en hochant la tête avant de poursuivre . « On les retrouvera bientôt , et celles qui se trouveront avec eux . » conclut elle lugubre .

La lueur démoniaque qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme fit naître un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Oman … Un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la pluie .

-« Et elle aussi vous voulez leur donner ? » osa-t-elle malgré tout lui demander , en désignant le corps de Réau .

-« Non … » réfléchit Célia « elle voulait être prêtresse , alors laissons là donc rejoindre la déesse . Vous laisserez attacher dans le ravin . »

-« Mais … avec la pluie le ravin va se remplir d'eau … » murmura Oman horrifiée .

-« Et alors ? » se contenta de répondre Célia .

-« Bien , madame . » finit par s'incliner l'officier en second , écoeurée par ce qu'elle allait faire .

-« Oh ! … Vous lui retirez sa tunique ! J'aime beaucoup ce tissu ! Je suis sûre que je lui trouverai une utilité . » ajouta Célia , avant de se diriger vers les hommes qui arrivaient .

* * *

Bientôt il leur dirait ! Bientôt il aurait sa récompense , pensa-t-il en gravissant les derniers mètres qui le séparait du campement des chasseuses , la tête pleine de rêves . Ça y est ! Il y était ! songea-t-il en s'arrêtant en haut de la colline qui surplombait la vallée où le campement s'était installé . Tout à la joie d'avoir réussi à trouver le campement , il s'élançait vers elles quand il perçut , portée par la tempête le bruit inhabituel de chariots . S'arrêtant brusquement il tourna la tête en direction du bruit , cherchant à percer la nuit pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait . En contrebas , il aperçut une grande femme aux cheveux sombre entourée de gardes armées , qui gardaient une frêle jeune femme aux cheveux de feu désordonnés et un esclave . Aux pieds de la femme il distingua à la faveur d'un éclair la forme inanimée d'une jeune femme .

-« Soyez les bienvenus ! » s'écria Célia , essayant de couvrir le fracas de l'orage en s'avançant vers les hommes qui descendaient du chariot .

Des vendeurs d'esclaves ! réalisa Josya en s'accroupissant derrière un rocher pour les observer . Il avait souvent entendu son père et Allem en parler quand ils pensaient qu'il n'entendait pas . Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ici ? Et pourquoi cette femme les accueillait elle comme ça ? Pourquoi les gardes ne les arrêtait pas ?

-« Dés qu'on a reçut vot' message on est venu ! Alors où est la perle rare dont vous nous parliez ? » demanda l'homme ponctuant sa question d'un violent crachat qui allât s'écraser aux pieds de Célia .

-« Mais ici , voyons ! » lui répondit elle faussement aimable , en retenant à grand peine une grimace de dégoût devant son geste .

-« La petite là ? » demanda-t-il , le regard soudain brillant fixé sur Réau qu'une des gardes était en train de déshabiller .

-« Ne rêvez pas ! » lui asséna sèchement Célia . « Je vous parlais de celle ci ! » ajouta-t-elle en désignant Piéta .

Toujours maintenue par les deux gardes , elle leva vers l'homme un visage de défi . Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi Malotz avait eut l'air aussi terrifié . Célia allait la vendre comme esclave de l'autre côté de la frontière ! Comme elle avait été naïve de croire que tout ce qui se disait à ce propos n'était que légende ! ….  
L'homme l'attrapa par le menton , lui tournant la tête de droite à gauche , pour mieux examiner la marchandise .

-« Pas mal … » marmonna-t-il .

-« Lâchez la ! » hurla Malotz se débattant pour faire lâcher prise aux gardes , au moment même où Piéta crachait au visage de l'esclavagiste .

-« Mais c'est qu'elle à du caractère la petite ! » sourit il avant de la gifler violemment lui faisant perdre connaissance . « Mais elle ne vaut pas celle que vous m'aviez promis ! » ajouta-t-il en regardant Célia .

-« Vous avez déjà vendu l'autre , je crois . Alors estimez vous heureux que votre misérable trafic puisse m'être d'une quelconque utilité ! J'aurai put ne rien vous donner ! » lui répondit celle-ci hautaine .

-« J'pourrai peut être aussi toutes vous prendre , histoire que moi et mes associés ont se remboursent , directement sur la marchandise ! » lui rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier alors que 3 autres hommes armés sortaient du chariot .

-« Essayez ! » lui lança Oman , en faisant signe à sa garnison qui mit les hommes en joue immédiatement .

-« Vous voyez , mon cher … Mes femmes me sont entièrement dévouées ! » murmura Célia en caressant la joue d'Oman . « Alors prenez ce que vous êtes venus chercher et repartez chez vous ! » ordonna-t-elle .

-« Faut pas le prendre comme ça , ma belle ! » répondit l'homme en levant les mains en signes d'apaisement . « Vous avez raison , on prend notre paquet et on s'en va . » ajouta-t-il conciliant alors que ses compagnons prenaient possession du corps inerte de Piéta , face à un Malotz impuissant , se débattant furieusement contre les gardes qui le maintenait , lui brisant presque les bras pour l'empêcher de s'échapper . « C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous , ma belle ! » conclut l'homme , en faisant un baisemain à Célia avant de rejoindre son chariot et de s'éloigner .

-« Voilà une bonne chose de régler ! » conclut Célia , une fois le chariot disparu .

-« Prie le Gaïa pour que je ne sois jamais libre ! » hurla Malotz maintenu à terre par les deux femmes qui avaient sa garde .

-« Mais tu ne sera jamais libre ! » lui siffla Célia au visage . « Jamais ! » hurla-elle encore , avant de se reprendre . « Emmenez le ! Sa vue m'insupporte ! » ordonna-t-elle aux deux femmes qui entraînèrent l'esclave . « Quel dommage qu'elle soit si intransigeante… » murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant auprès du corps de Réau , laissant courir sa main sur son corps nu « elle était si jolie… je suis sûre qu'on aurai put s'entendre …Emmène la ! et veille à ce qu'elle ne soit plus jamais sur mon chemin ! » ordonna-t-elle à Oman en se relevant . « Oui , vraiment dommage … » ajouta-t-elle rêveusement en s'éloignant , laissant Oman seule avec la chasseuse d'esclave .

* * *

Tétanisé Josya sentait sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge . La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister n'était pas vrai …. Elle ne pouvait pas être vrai ! C'était impossible que celle qui était chargé de les protéger … Celle désignée par Gaïa en personne , ait put …. C'était impossible ! … Il avait toujours crut que ce qui liait les esclaves et leurs maîtresses était plus fort que tout … Allem , sa mère , n'avait elle pas tout quitté pour Lakus … Mais cette femme ?… Il l'avait reconnu , son profil était sur les pièces qu'on s'échangeait au marché … Elle n'avait même pas sourcillé quand celui de l'autre côté de la frontière avait giflé la jeune femme … Et quand l'esclave avait hurlé sa rage , elle avait paru se réjouir de le voir souffrir … Comment ?…. Se redressant , il regarda en contre bas , celle qu'on appelait Oman , penchée sur le corps , le soulever avant de l'entraîner vers le ravin . Qu'allait elle faire d'elle ?… Courrant en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible , il se rapprocha du ravin .  
En bas , Oman portant le corps de Réau repéra un tronc d'arbre mort fiché au milieu de la vallée à la manière d'un immense mât . Pataugeant déjà dans l'eau boueuse de la rivière qui prenait forme sous l'orage , elle attacha la jeune chasseuse à l'arbre . Livrant mentalement une sourde prière à Gaïa pour se qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire . Elle savait que d'ici une heure , l'eau aurait engloutit le tronc , noyant la jeune femme . L'eau ne se retirerai pas avant plusieurs jours … et à ce moment là , elle et Célia serai loin …. Du moins elle l'espérait …. Songea-t-elle en levant le visage vers le ciel ….. Que Gaïa lui pardonne !… Pria-t-elle , sans sentir les larmes qui coulait sur son visage .

Soudain un éclair attira son attention sur le haut du ravin … Une forme mal éclairée …

Elle l'avait vu ! Il en était certain ! Elle devait déjà être en train de remonter la colline … S'il elle le trouvait …. Son cerveau refusa d'aller plus loin , obligeant ses jambes à courir jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient en feu ….. jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son sang battre à ses oreilles …. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bras l'arrête brusquement .

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda la voix brusque de Yesh .

-« Elle … Elle…. » balbutia-t-il éperdu . Il pouvait presque déjà sentir la lame sur sa gorge . Si elles savaient ce qu'il avait vu ….

-« La dame t'a posé une question ! » insista Iba en le menaçant de son arme .

-« Elles vont me tuer ! » cria-t-il paniqué , cherchant à se soustraire à la poigne de Yesh qui le retenait .

-« C'est nous qui allons te tuer ! » le corrigea Yesh en jouant avec son couteau , sans cesser de le maintenir .

-« En tout cas , si tu ne nous dit pas ce qui fait courir un lapin comme toi aussi vite ! » ajouta Iba , de plus en plus menaçante .

-« Elle … elle … elle l'a vendue ! » articula-t-il péniblement en revoyant la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister .

-« De quoi tu parle ? » s'énerva Iba .

-« La femme … celle sur les pièces … elle a vendue celle avec les cheveux rouges ! » tenta-t-il d'expliquer . « Et … la femme soldat !… elle … elle va me tuer ! » conclut il hystérique .

-« On se calme ! » lui cria Yesh en le giflant violemment . Si elles voulaient obtenir des explications claires , il fallait qu'il se calme .

-« Raconte ! » reprit Iba en le secouant . « Qui veut te tuer ? »

-« La femme soldat ! Celle qui a attaché la femme nue dans le ravin … » expliqua-t-il , cherchant à rassembler ses idées . « … Elle va se noyer ! »reprit il s'énervant à nouveau.

Iba et Yesh échangèrent un regard éloquent . Elles étaient parties à la recherche de Pièta et de Réau , si elles avaient bien compris les explications embrouillées du gamin , Célia devait avoir vendue Piéta … mais à qui ? … Et apparemment , la femme nue devait être Réau ….

-« Où ça ? » se contenta de demander sêchement Iba .

-« Le ravin ! » lui répondit le jeune homme . Au moment même où Oman , lancée à sa poursuite arrivait sur eux .Totalement paniqué , les yeux exorbités , Josya ouvrit la bouche prêt à dénoncer ce qu'il venait de voir .

-« La ferme esclave ! » cria Yesh en le giflant de nouveau , se doutant de ce qu'il voulait dire . Si Oman se doutait de ce qu'il leur avait dit , ils étaient tous morts .

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » les interrogea Oman sans paraître remarquer l'air d'incompréhension qu'il jetait à Yesh .

-« Mais … » balbutia-t-il .

-« L'esclave est venu nous donner des informations à propos de l'homme qu'on a pourchassé l'autre fois. » le coupa brutalement Iba .

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Oman , sceptique . Elle était sûre d'avoir vu quelqu'un en haut de la falaise et son instinct de guerrière lui soufflait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de cet homme . « Je suis sûre que Célia sera ravie de d'apprendre ça . » continua-t-elle .

-« Qu'est ce qui devrai me ravir ? » demanda la voix de Célia dans leur dos .

-« L'esclave aurait des informations concernant l'homme qu'elles ont laissées échapper , il y a 2 jours . » répéta Oman sans quitter Josya et les chasseuses des yeux .

-« Vraiment ? … Mais qu'attend tu donc pour parler , mon amour ? » lui demanda Célia en lui caressant la joue .

Josya réprima difficilement un frisson de dégoût à son contact . Il avait l'impression d'avoir été frôlé par un serpent .

-« Nous nous apprêtions justement à l'interroger . » expliqua Iba . « Alors , esclave , où est il ? » demanda-t-elle à Josya son regard le suppliant , silencieusement , de jouer le jeu .

-« Je … je ne sais … » commença-t-il , incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait . Il n'allait certainement pas vendre ses parents à cette folle furieuse.

* * *

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas , ce n'est qu'une légère entorse « dit Lakus , souriant , à Teal'C en finissant de bander la cheville de Din .

-« Je n'était nullement inquiet . » mentit le Jaffa , prenant l'air le moins concerné possible . Non , il ne s'était certainement pas inquiété … En tout cas pas au point de l'admettre devant cet étranger .

-« Hey ! Sympa ! Merci ! » réagit Din , franchement outrée par le manque de réaction du jeune homme .

-« Laisse tomber ! » la coupa Lin . « Tu sais bien comment il est ! »

-« Ça n'empêche , il n'a pas à dire ça ! » insista Din .

-« C'est vrai ! » reconnut Lin , en jetant un regard désapprobateur à Teal'C .

-« Ça suffit ! » finit-il par exploser , excédé , avant de secouer la tête sous les regards conjugués et lourds de reproches des deux sœurs . « J'étais sûr que vous n'aviez rien de grave ! » expliqua-t-il . « Et je n'ai jamais été inquiet ! » ajouta-t-il plus fermement à l'attention de Lakus dont le sourire s'élargissait .

-« Je n'ai jamais prétendu que vous l'étiez . » le rassura Lakus , dont le sourire disait exactement le contraire . « Venez , on va vous enlevez ça . » ajouta-t-il en désignant les menottes .

-« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? » demanda Jack à Daniel , alors qu'il entraînait Lin et Teal'C , qui avait repris Din dans ses bras , dans un coin de la grange où se trouvait ses outils .

-« En général , ils sont pires ! » se contenta de lui répondre l'archéologue distraitement , préoccupé par l'état de Cris , toujours soignée par Allem .

-« Comment ça pire ? » l'interrogea le colonel sceptique .

-« En général , elles essaient de lui sauter dessus pour le déshabiller . » lui expliqua succintement le jeune homme . « Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ? » ajouta-t-il inquiet à l'adresse d'Allem .

-« Oh ! Très bien . » se contenta d'abord de répondre Jack , distraitement . « Pardon ? » s'exclama-t-il ,en sursautant , quand les paroles de Daniel pénétrèrent enfin son esprit quelques secondes plus tard , alors que les premiers coups du marteau de Lakus résonnaient dans la grange .

* * *

Par Gaïa , mais ils avaient pas bientôt fini avec ce marteau ! songea-t-elle , en s'agitant. Comme si elle avait pas assez mal à la tête comme ça !

Une main douce passait un tissu frais contre son front …

-« … Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller … »

La voix lui parvenait de loin … C'était le petit esclave … enfin pas si petit … pour ce qu'elle avait put voir , sourit elle intérieurement … Même si il était un peu lourd , se rappela-t-elle en se souvenant d'une certaine porte .

-« Ne vous inquiétiez pas . Lui répondit une voix féminine .

C'était qui celle là ? se demanda-elle . En tout cas c'était pas une des jumelles .Elle n'avait aucun droit de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter ! C'était elle son otage et personne d'autre ! Et certainement pas cette femme quelqu'elle soit ! Et s'il devait s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un c'était pour elle !

-« La fiêvre est un mal très connu , chez nous . » ajouta la voix de la femme . « Tenez , buvez ça ! » continua-t-elle en pressant un verre contre ses lèvres .

En tout cas , elle savait ce qu'elle faisait , songea-t-elle en reconnaissant le goût du breuvage . Sa grand-mère lui donnait la même chose quand elle était malade.

-« Elle a surtout besoin de repos . Elle sera sur pieds d'ici quelques heures . » continua la voix « Sam vous devriez aller vous changer , je n'aimerai pas que vous preniez froid . J'ignore si je pourrai vous soigner . Vous êtes trempée …. » la voix s'estompa alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience , en se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce Sam .

* * *

Il avait mis un point d'honneur éviter de la regarder depuis qu'elle était revenue . Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé juste avant que Daniel n'enfonce la porte . Mais son corps lui s'en souvenait !

Sans compter qu'il se souvenait distinctement de ses intentions quand il avait viré le gamin … et elles n'avaient rien de professionnelles … Même s'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ce que venait faire le chat là-dedans ….songea-t-il , avant de reporter son regard sur Carter .

En tout cas Allem avait raison , si elle restait comme ça elle allait finir par tomber malade , pensa-t-il en regardant la jeune femme frissonner . L'orage avait collé la chemise dessinant ses formes de manière beaucoup trop précise pour lui . … Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'ôte ces idées de la tête ! Ça devenait vraiment ridicule ! se morigéna-t-il en secouant la tête .

-« Elle a raison Carter ! » intervint-il , plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu . Mais aussi qu'elle idée de porter une chemise aussi suggestive , lui reprocha-t-il intérieurement , parfaitement conscient de sa mauvaise foi ! « Allez vous changer ! » lui ordonna-t-il , brutal en sentant son corps réagir au spectacle malgré lui . « Vous êtes complètement trempée ! C'est indécent ! » ajouta-t-il , méchamment , plus furieux contre lui-même que contre elle , faisant sursauter Daniel .

Jamais Jack ne s'était comporté comme ça , en tout cas contre Sam . Qu'est ce qui avait bien put ce passer entre eux pour qu'il réagisse aussi violemment ?…. se demanda l'archéologue , en reportant son regard sur la jeune femme qui semblait sur le point de s'étouffer sous l'indignation .

-« Qui est indécent ? » demanda soudain la voix de Lin dans leur dos .

-« Daniel ? » proposa obligeamment Din « ou vous ? » continua-t-elle à l'attention de Jack avec un regard éloquent sur la tenue ou plutôt le manque de tenue des deux hommes . Apparemment , Lakus avait fait du bon travail , seuls les bracelets des menottes qui pendaient encore aux poignets de l'étrange trio témoignaient de leur récente liaison .

-«C'est vrai , mon colonel . On est en droit de se le demander ! » intervint à son tour Sam , sarcastique , laissant son regard insistant descendre le long de son torse , avant de s'arrêter fixer sur la ceinture du pagne . S'il croyait qu'elle n'avait pas compris le double sens de sa critique , il se trompait ! Elle savait qu'il pouvait être le pire mufle que la terre est portée , mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il pousserai la grossièreté jusque là .

-« Je ne fais que me conformer aux coutumes de cette planète , major ! » lui rétorqua-t-il, oubliant durant un instant le rôle qu'ils jouaient . « Et moi au moins je cache l'essentiel , major ! » ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque pour n'être entendu que d'elle seule . « Allez vous changer ! » lui ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois à voix haute .

-« Le colonel O'Neill à raison . Vous devriez aller vous changer , major . » abonda Teal'C , calmement . Il comprenait la réaction d'O'Neill , lui aussi aurai bien envoyé les jumelles se changer songea-t-il en remarquant le tissu de leur tunique , qui leur collait à la peau par endroit même s'il était arrivé à plus ou moins les protéger de l'orage .

-« Et avec quoi ? » leur répondit Sam , heureuse de pouvoir diriger son agressivité vers quelqu'un d'autre que son colonel .

-« Si vous étiez un esclave , vous mériteriez le fouet ! » intervint , brutalement Allem en se relevant du chevet de Cris , à l'attention de Jack. « Sam , vous trouverez de quoi vous changer dans le coffre derrière la table . Quand à vous , j'ignore de quelle planète vous débarquez tout les trois ! Mais il est hors de question que vous manquiez de respect à une femme dans cette maison ! » ajouta-t-elle fermement , en leur tournant le dos , pour s'occuper de nouveau de Cris , alors que Sam sortait furieuse chercher les vêtements.

-« Comment ?… » balbutia le colonel . Il se souvenait parfaitement de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Lakus , l'alien lui avait promis qu'il ne dirai rien . « Vous lui avez dit ? » reprocha-t-il au fermier .

-« Je n'ai rien dit ! » se défendit-il . « Elle a demandée ! »

-« Et vous lui avez répondu ? » s'étonna Jack , incrédule .

-« Vous avez déjà essayé de ne pas répondre à votre femme ? » leur demanda Lakus , avec un sourire éloquent .

-« Parfaitement ! » mentit le colonel avec aplomb , s'attirant un regard incrédule de Daniel et un haussement de sourcil sceptique de Teal'C .

-« Alors que vous étiez au lit ? » insista Lakus , coupant toutes répliques à Jack .

Il devait bien reconnaître que la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais répondu aux questions de Sarah , c'était qu'elle ne les avait pas posées !

* * *

Il fallait qu'il parle ! Elles n'avaient pas le choix !

-« Dis nous où il est ! » insista Iba , l'attrapant par les épaules , elle le repoussa contre un arbre , l'éloignant légèrement de Célia et de ses femmes . « Elles nous tueront si tu ne parle pas . » ajouta-t-elle , à voix basse pour n'être entendu que de lui .

-« Mes parents … » commença-t-il à balbutier .

-« On s'en occupera ! Mais dis nous , où ils sont ! » insista-t-elle .

Paniqué il secoua la tête . C'était impossible , il ne pouvait pas leur dire ça ! C'était impossible !

-« Tu préfère qu'elle nous tue ! » continua-t-elle , sur le même ton . « Tes parents vont mourir ! mes amies vont mourir ! et on va mourir ! » conclut-elle . « Si tu parle on a une petite chance de s'en sortir ! » essaya-t-elle de le convaincre .

Regardant par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme , il observa Célia et Oman . La faible lueur de la nuit découpait leur visages à la manière des démons qu'il voyait parfois aux farces jouée lors des marchés . Une chance de s'en sortir , elle avait dit ? Ces femmes ne leur laisserai aucunes chances !

-« Regarde moi ! » le rappela-t-elle , en lui tirant son visage vers elle de force . « Si on leur fait croire que nous sommes de leur côtés , on pourra s'en sortir , et protéger tes parents . Mais sinon … » elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens . Toute leur vie dépendait de sa décision …

* * *

Dieu qu'elle avait envie de le frapper ! D'ailleurs elle aurait dût le faire ! Même si ça avait dût lui coûter sa place une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés ! Quoiqu'il n'aurait probablement pas convoquer une cour martiale pour ça . Ou alors il aurai dût expliquer pourquoi elle s'était crut autoriser à le frapper . Et si elle était sûre au moins d'une chose c'était bien qu'il n'aurait aucunes envies d'expliquer au général Hammond pourquoi il était aussi en colère contre elle ! sourit elle . N'empêche que parfois , il méritait des coups ! songea-t-elle en sortant de la malle , une longue robe bleue , très similaire à celle que portait Allem le premier jour .

Au moins cette fois il ne pourrai pas lui reprocher d'être indécente ! constata-t-elle avec un sourire de dérision en passant la robe . Le tissu lui tomber jusqu'au pied , couvrant ses bottes de cow-boy empruntées . Enfin , en espérant qu'il ne remarquerai pas le décolleté qui contrairement à la taille un peu large pour elle , moulait sa poitrine comme une seconde peau . Manifestement Allem et elle n'avait pas tout à fait la même taille en la matière .

Oh ! Et puis , après tout ! c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de se changer ! s'il était pas content tant pis pour lui ! s'énerva-t-elle en ouvrant la porte pour les rejoindre dans la grange . Au moins la pluie avait cessée , constata-t-elle , et le jour qui se levait promettait une belle journée , songea-t-elle avant d'apercevoir le nuage de poussière qui s'élevait au loin …

* * *

-« Des cavaliers ! » leur annonça-t-elle en rentrant dans la grange.

Echangeant un rapide regard , Allem et Lakus se précipitèrent vers la porte arrière pour voir qui arrivait .

-« Vous attendiez de la visite ? » leur demanda calmement Jack . S'il ne s'agissait pas d'amis , leur situation risquait de devenir périlleuse.

-« Célia ! » souffla Lakus , en reconnaissant l'étendart qui flottait au-dessus de la petite troupe .

-« Qui ? » l'interrogea le colonel , non sans remarquer la pâleur subite de Daniel et la colère qui brillait dans les yeux de Teal'C .

-« Célia. » répéta Teal'C en grondant .

-« Il paraît que nous étions destiné à sa collection personnelle . » expliqua Daniel . Il ne savait rien de cette femme , mais il était à peu prés certain que c'était elle qui avait donné l'ordre qu'on leur tire dessus ..

-« C'est elle qui dirige la cité . » complétèrent les jumelles d'une voix fluette en se reserrant autour de Teal'C .

-« Si c'est vous qu'elle cherche , il ne faut pas rester là ! » décida soudain Allem en se retournant vers eux .

-« On ne peux pas laisser Cris ! Vous avez dit qu'elle ne serai pas sur pieds avant quelques heures ! » se récria Daniel , avant que Jack ait put intervenir .

Il comprenait la réaction du jeune homme , mais si Lakus et Allem souhaitait les voir partir , ils n'auraient pas le choix . … D'un signe de la tête , il indiqua à Carter et à Teal'C de se tenir prêt au départ .

-« Je n'ai jamais dis que vous deviez partir ! » le contredis Allem , coupant court aux ordres que Jack s'apprétait à donner . « Je parlais de vous cacher ! » continua-t-elle. « Si Célia prend le risque de venir ici , elle doit avoir une bonne raison à laquelle vous ne devez pas être étranger tout les deux ! » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Sam et du colonel .

-« Pardon ? … Je ne la connais pas moi , cette … Célia ! » se récria Jack « C'est eux qui l'ont mise en colère ! » ajouta-t-il en désignant Daniel et Teal'C .

-« Les chasseuses ! » souffla Sam en comprenant ce que voulait dire la rancher .

-« Exactement ! » confirma Lakus .

-« Qui ? » demanda Jack . Depuis qu'ils avaient débarqués sur cette planète , il avait souvent l'impression qu'on lui cachait des informations importantes !

-« … Les cavaliers qui pourchassaient Josya prés du lac , l'autre jour … » lui rappela Sam « … C'était des chasseuses d'esclaves . » lui précisa-t-elle , en voyant son air d'incompréhension .

-« Ah ! … » acquiéça-t-il doctement , avant d'ajouter « Pourquoi on ne me dis jamais ce genre de chose ? »

-« Peut-être parce que vous ne posez pas les bonnes questions … » proposa Daniel , avant de s'empresser de regarder ailleurs quand Jack le foudroya d'un regard noir .

-« Quoi qu'il en soit , elles sont là . » annonça Teal'C en observant par l'interstice des planches disjointes du mur , les cavalières qui mettaient pieds à terre .

-« Vous , vous et vous , vous prenez Cris et vous montez dans le grenier , vous restez là haut ! » ordonna Allem , prenant les choses en mains , en désignant Teal'C , Daniel et les jumelles . « Vous deux vous restez ici . Lakus et moi allons les accueillir . » continua-t-elle , avant de sortir accompagnée par l'esclave .

* * *

-« Pitié Gaïa … faites qu'elle soit en vie … » supplia-t-il en avançant péniblement , à travers les eaux boueuses .

La pluie s'était arrêté mais le ravin semblait draîné toute l'eau des environ , continuant à se remplir méthodiquement . Il avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine …

Des milliers de prières montaient à ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse en formuler aucunes . Il ignorait encore s'il avait fait le bon choix en leur disant où se trouver les étrangers … Puisse ces femmes tenir parole …

-« Ma dame … » murmura-t-il , en s'approchant de la jeune femme attachée au tronc . Inconsciente , elle avait la tête baissée comme si elle essayer de boire l'eau du ravin qui affleurait ses lèvres .  
Posant doucement une main sur son épaule nue , il faillit hurler de joie en la sentant frissonner au contraste entre sa chaleur et le froid de l'eau .

-« Ma Dame … » répéta-t-il plus fort .

* * *

-« Soyez les bienvenues sur ma propriété ! » les accueillit Allem , avec un sourire avenant , Lakus se tenant quelques pas derrière elle comme il se devait à tout bon esclave . « Je suis Allem . »

-« Bien le bonjour à toi … Allem . » lui répondit Célia après une hésitation , se raidissant. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut …

-« Nous sommes à la recherche d'un esclave en fuite . » enchaîna Oman , immédiatement, se demandant si Célia l'avait reconnu aussi . « Nos chasseuses l'ont pisté jusqu'ici . » ajouta-t-elle , en désignant du menton Iba et Yesh .

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient réussi à convaincre Célia de les emmenées et de laisser le gamin au campement contre son avis .

-« Elles disent qu'il a reçut une fléchette de Quêtal , sais tu où nous pourrions le trouver ? » lui demanda Célia , sans la quitter des yeux .

-« Non … » mentit calmement Allem . Elle savait que Célia et Oman devait l'avoir reconnu , elle le sentait dans leur regard , et dans leur ton . Jamais la directrice de la Cité n'aurait été aussi aimable avec elle , si ça n'avait pas été le cas , elle en était certaine.

-« Foin de tout ça , ma fille ! » intervint Sirs , méprisante . « Nous savons que cet esclave ne peut pas être loin ! Dis nous où il est ! »

Allem regarda la petite femme , haussant un sourcil condescendant . Si Sirs ne l'avait pas reconnu elle , au contraire savait parfaitement qui elle était . A l'époque elle n'était qu'une ombre qui s'activait derrière Démione , même pas une assistante . Tout juste une préparatrice d'esclave pour la reproduction , et pour ce qu'elle en savait par Lakus , elle n'était même pas bonne à cela … D'après lui , elle préférait son propre sexe …

-« J'ignore de quoi vous parlez . Dans cette ferme , il n'y a que moi et ma cousine qui est venu me rendre visite , pour quelques jours . » lui répondit elle , hautaine .

-« Tu mens ! » lui cracha l'esclavagiste , prête à lever la main sur elle , quand elle se sentit soulevée de terre par la poigne ferme de Lakus .

-« Du calme , voyons . » intervint la voix mélodieuse de Célia . « Notre amie ne voulait pas vous insulter … » commença-t-elle .

-« Vraiment ? Ses intentions étaient on ne peut plus clair , il me semble . » la corrigea Allem , en faisant un signe à Lakus pour qu'il la lâche .

-« Je crains que Sirs n'est pas reconnu la fille de Roccca . » continua Célia faisant sursauter l'ensemble des gardes , furieuse de devoir faire cet aveu devant elles . Rocca avait été la précédente chef de la cité , et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne devait son poste qu'au fait qu'Allem avait choisi de s'exiler à la frontière . Trop nombreuses étaient les femmes qui étaient restés fidèles à la mémoire de Rocca , y compris parmi ses soldats , songea-t-elle en regardant tour à tour le visage des jeunes guerrières qui l'entouraient et qui maintenant regardaient Allem avec un nouveau respect .

-« Je suis désolée , ma Dame … » balbutia Sirs en tombant à genoux devant Allem après que Lakus l'ai lâchée . « … J'ignorais que … »

-« L'esclave que nous recherchons appartenais à Sirs , elle prévoyait de me le vendre . » expliqua Célia avec un mauvais sourire . « Malheureusement … Il s'est enfui avant que nous ayons put conclure la transaction …. Ce qui explique son … enthousiasme à vouloir le retrouver . Je t'en prie pardonne lui de s'être emporter . » continua-t-elle, attendant qu'Allem acquièce à sa proposition d'un signe de tête , avant de poursuivre . « Mais peut être ta cousine aurait elle vu quelque chose ? » proposa-t-elle innocemment . « Pourrions nous l'interroger ? » demanda-t-elle , sachant pertinemment qu'Allem ne pouvait en aucun cas se dérober à sa proposition .

Certes , elle se devait de la manipuler avec précaution , en tant que fille de Rocca , beaucoup la prenait encore pour la seule héritière légitime du trône de la cité . Mais en s'exilant Allem avait choisi de lui laisser les rênes du pouvoir , et se faisant s'était placée d'elle même sous son autorité .

-« Lakus , va chercher Sam . » ordonna la rancher , sans se retourner .

-« Dois je lui dire ce qu'il en est ? » lui demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux le groupe de cavalière .

-« Bien sûr , et dis lui d'amener Mon Colonel avec elle . Célia pourra ainsi constater que son esclave en fuite ne se trouve en aucun cas , ici . » lui répondit elle , sarcastique . Priant le ciel pour que les deux étr angers sachent se conduire dans cette situation .

* * *

-« Ne t'inquiète pas , quand j'en aurai fini avec toi , plus jamais tu ne trahira ta maîtresse . » lui dit Clarisse avec un sourire mauvais , en dosant précisement les ingrédients de la dose de Quétal qu'elle était en train de préparer .

Malotz baissa la tête . Les images de Piéta inconsciente , emportée dans une cage comme un animal lui torturaient l'esprit . Il était le seul coupable de toute cette histoire …. S'il avait été plus raisonnable , jamais elle n'aurai fait cela … Il aurait dût … Mais plus rien ne comptait désormais , songea-t-il en voyant l'assistante de Sirs s'approcher de lui avec la potion … Avec un peu de chance , ça le tuerai …. En général , il était impossible de resoumettre un esclave au Quétal sans le tuer . Seule quelques prêtresse savait le redoser avec précision pour que l'esclave en réchappe , et il était à peu prés certain que Clarisse n'était pas de celles là .

-« Tu va voir , à ton réveil tu ne sentira rien . » lui murmura-t-elle en se penchant au dessus de lui .

-« Toi si , par contre ! » lui répondit une voix féminine , faisait relever la tête à Malotz , alors que Clarisse s'écroulait à ses pieds inconsciente .

Complétement nue et trempée , Réau se dressait devant lui , accompagnait d'un gamin qu'il n'avait jamais vu . Le chandelier qu'elle tenait encore en main l'accusait comme la seule coupable du KO du corps à ses pieds .

* * *

-« C'est hors de question! » s'interposait le colonel O'Neill, quand Lakus rentra dans la grange pour leur apprendre la nouvelle .

-« Je vois que vous avez tout entendu . » constata-t-il , pragmatique .

-« … Il faudra me passer sur le corps si vous voulez y aller seule ! » continua Jack sans tenir compte de son arrivée .

-« C'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer … » chuchota Sam pour elle-même .

-« Quoi ? » sursauta Daniel , derrière Jack , l'interrompant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre , tentant de convaincre Jack de la laisser y aller . Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'elle venait de dire ! … NON !

-« Vous étiez pas censé vous cacher vous ? » lui reprocha Jack en se retournant , brusquement .

-« Euh …Justement je venais vous dire , que c'était fait ! » répondit l'archéologue sur une inspiration subite .

-« Quoi ? » s'exclama O'Neill , ne comprenant manifestement pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler .

-« Se cacher ! » lui rappela Daniel « Je suis venu vous dire qu'on était bien caché ! C'est fait ! » ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire , rougissant légérement sous le regard ecoeuré que Jack faisait peser sur lui à l'énoncé d'une pareille ânerie .

Jack secoua la tête , soit ils devenaient tous fous , soit c'était lui qui se faisait trop vieux pour ces bêtises !… Non , C'était pas lui ! décida-t-il . Carter voulait allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup toute seule , et Daniel , à qui on avait dit de se cacher pour sa propre sécurité , était sorti de sa cachette pour venir lui dire qu'il était bien caché ! … Non décidément le problème ne venait pas de lui !

-« Mon colonel , on ne peut pas les faire attendre plus longtemps . Il faut que j'y aille . » intervint Sam , le tirant de ses pensées .

-« Major , vous n'irez nulle part ! Et c'est un ordre ! » lui répondit il plus décidé que jamais à imposer son autorité ! Il était hors de question qu'elle aille affronter seule les furies qui étaient dehors . « En tout cas , pas toute seule . Je vous accompagne ! » ajouta-t-il plus doucement .

-« Mon colonel , si ce que Daniel et Teal'C nous ont dit est vrai , Célia et ses gardes sont probablement responsables de votre enlévement . Elles risquent de vous reconnaître .» lui fit-elle valoir .

-« Sam . » intervint Lakus , l'empêchant de poursuivre en posant une main sur son épaule . « Elles s'attendent à ce que vous veniez avec lui . S'il ne venait pas , elles se douteraient encore plus sûrement de quelque chose . »

-« Vous voyez ! » conclut Jack triomphant « On y va ! » ajouta-t-il .

-« Mon colonel … » protesta encore Sam .

-« Jack . » le coupa Lakus . « Si vous voulez que ça marche il faut que vous vous comportiez en véritable esclave . »

-« Ce qui veut dire ? » l'interrogea Jack .

-« Que vous devrez obéir ? » proposa , innocemment Daniel s'attirant d'un regard les foudres de Jack .

-« Entre autre . » reconnut Lakus . « Mais surtout un esclave n'agit et ne parle que sur les ordres de sa maîtresse » précisa-t-il .

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Jack en haussant un sourcil sceptique .

-« Oh ! Pour l'amour du ciel , mon colonel . Je vous en supplie , ne dites rien tant que je ne vous le dirai pas . D'accord ? » s'empressa de dire Sam , avant que le courage ne lui manque . Bien sûr c' était déloyale d'employer ce procédé pour s'assurer qu'il ne dirait rien . … Elle se doutait bien que jamais , il ne ferai quoique ce soit qui puisse mettre leur vie en danger , mais s'ils voulaient être crédible , il leur faudrait un peu plus que de la bonne volonté .

Jack hocha doucement la tête , le regard vitreux . Il aurai voulu lui dire qu'il savait se tenir , qu'il serai aussi silencieux qu'un mort . Mais sa langue restait collée à son palais , ses lèvres obstinément closes , lui semblait scéllées … C'était à ni rien comprendre , sa vie en aurait elle dépendue , il aurait était incapable de prononcer un mot , réalisa-t-il .

-« On y va . » décida , soudain Lakus , avant de les précéder vers la sortie .

-« C'est étrange . » murmura Daniel , en les regardant sortir .

-« Quoi donc Daniel Jackson ? » lui demanda Teal'C , qui venait de le rejoindre . Après avoir transporté les jumelles dans le grenier à foin de la grange , il avait décidé de redescendre afin de surveiller le bon déroulement des événements .

-« Vous avait déjà vu Jack aussi silencieux ? » lui demanda l'archéologue , perplexe .

-« C'est ce que le major Carter lui a demandé . » répondit le jaffa .

-« Justement ! » insista Daniel , en regardant rêveusement la porte .

-« C'est étrange , en effet . » finit par reconnaître le guerrier après un long moment de réflexion , réalisant que jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais vu O'Neill se plier à un ordre qui lui déplaisait .

* * *

-« Célia , laissez moi vous présenter … ma cousine . »

Un sourire affable plaqué sur le visage , Célia s'avançait déjà vers Sam quand Sirs la retint , brutalement , par le bras .

-« Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? » siffla-t-elle à l'attention de la petite femme qui osait porter la main sur elle .

-« Cette femme … » balbutia Sirs à voix basse de manière à n'être entendue que de Célia et d'Oman . « ….l'esclave … c'est celui qui s'est enfui ! » leur expliqua-t-elle en jetant de fréquents regards par dessus son épaules en direction du major Carter et du colonel . « …S'ils nous reconnaissaient ? » s'inquiêta-t-elle .

-« Vous voulez dire , s'ils vous reconnaissaient ? » la corrigea Célia . « Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui vous êtes chargée de tout ça . Quand à moi je n'ai rien à voir avec toute cette affaire , et vous Oman ? »

-« Mais .. mais… » essaya de protester la trafiquante , alors que la soldat acquiécait avec un mauvais sourire .

-« De toutes façons , ils ont autant intérêts que nous à se taire . » finit par intervenir la capitaine , sans quitter des yeux Sam , et jack qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière sa maîtresse comme il seyait à tout bon esclave .

-« Célia ? » les interpella Allem , interrompant leur conciliabule , attendant manifestement une quelconque réaction de la part de la jeune femme .

-« Pardonnez moi , ma chère … » lui répondit Célia , à l'adresse de Sam , retrouvant instantanément ses manières affables en se retournant vers eux . « …Cette pauvre Sirs a crut reconnaître son esclave en fuite . » précisa-t-elle .

-« Sous entendriez vous que mon esclave vous appartiendrai ? » demanda Sam hautaine.

-« Non , absolument pas ! … » se défendit-elle . « … Je me demandai juste … » expliqua-t-elle en commençant à tourner autour de Jack . « … depuis quand possédez vous cet esclave ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment .

-« Ôh … pratiquement depuis toujours … » finit par lui répondre Sam après un instant de réflexion . « … C'est en quelque sorte … mes bijoux de famille ! » ajouta-t-elle en souriant , songeant que le Quétal était une vraie bénédiction dans des cas comme celui là.

_Bijoux de famille_ ? Jack faillit s'étrangler en entendant ces mots . Non ! Vraiment … Elle avait de ces expressions ! songea-t-il , toujours incapable d'ouvrir la bouche . En temps normal … Mais depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds sur cette planète , rien n'était normal !

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Célia , sans cesser de tourner autour de Jack . Malgré son âge, il se dégageait de cet esclave une aura de virilité des plus intéressante . Une sorte de magnétisme qui laissait penser à une femme qu'avec lui elle ne serai pas déçue ….

Pourtant le gamin leur avait dit qu'elle était soi-disant venue pour le vendre … Mais si on prenait en compte ce que venait de dire Sirs , alors cet homme n'était pas plus l'esclave de cette femme qu'elle … Quoiqu'on ne pouvait pas forcément se fier au dire de Sirs … Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait de l'avoir déçue , peut-être essayait elle de se racheter … « Vous l'avez depuis si longtemps que ça ?.. » demanda-t-elle , en laissant courir ses mains sur le dos du colonel .

-« Assez longtemps , oui . » répondit Sam , croisant les bras « Vous cherchez quelque chose , peut-être ? » ajouta-t-elle , ironique , le regard assombri fixait sur les mains baladeuses de Célia .

Hum … vraiment des muscles intéressants songeait Célia , sans répondre à la question de Sam . Chez un esclave si maigre et si grand elle ne s'attendait pas à des muscles aussi développés , pensa-t-elle laissant descendre ses mains sur le bas de son dos …

_Hey_ ! sursauta Jack . Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse peloter ! songea-t-il en se retournant brusquement pour échapper aux mains baladeuses de Célia , lui jetant un regard noir . Passe encore qu'il ne disent pas un mot , même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était incapable de parler ! Mais il n'était certainement pas un objet !

-« Puis je savoir à quel jeu vous jouez ? » siffla Sam en se glissant entre Célia et Jack .

-« En fait , on m'a dit que vous cherchiez à vendre cet esclave … » expliqua posément la jeune femme , sans paraître coupable le moins du monde , faisant sursauter Allem et Lakus .

Une seule personne pouvait savoir ça , songea Sam … Josya ….

-« … Et je me demandais … Votre esclave me plaît bien . » reprit Célia . « Il est un peu âgé certes , mais il a certaines qualités … Je vous l'achète ! »

-« Il n'est pas à vendre ! » déclara Sam d'un ton sans réplique .

_Encore heureux_ ! songea Jack . Non seulement , elle lui interdisait de parler , désobéissait à ses ordres …manquerait plus qu'elle veuille le vendre !

-« Un échange vous agréerai peut-être plus ?… » proposa Célia , en faisant un signe à Oman , qui se rapprocha d'eux accompagné d'un des esclaves de la suite de Célia .

Sam prit le temps de regarder le jeune homme qu'on lui proposait . Jeune , il devait à peine avoir la vingtaine , la mèche blonde qui retombait sur ses yeux bleus lui donnait l'air encore plus jeune . Mais sa carrure , elle n'avait rien à envier à celle de Teal'C . Rien qu'un de ses bras devais être plus gros que ses cuisses , songea-t-elle , avant de s'éclaircir les idées .

-« Vous avez peut-être un faible pour les enfants , personnellement , je préfère les hommes ! » répondit froidement Sam , au moment même où un grand fracas retentissait

derrière la grange …

* * *

Le bruit des conversations lui parvenaient étouffé… Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir comment elle était arrivée là … elle se rappelait le petit esclave blond …. La rivière … bon d'accord , il n'avait rien de petit admit-elle en son fort intérieur en se remémorant ce qui c'était passé prés la rivière … Mais ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'elle faisait là …. Ni où elle était … Et qu'est ce que les jumelles pouvaient bien regarder comme ça ?… se demanda-t-elle , en découvrant les deux jeunes filles penchée au-dessus de la balustrade .

Sans bruits elle se rapprocha d'elles , en contre bas , Daniel discutait avec une jeune femme blonde et un grand homme maigre . Celui qui n'était pas humain était là aussi , ainsi qu'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu …

Les quatre hommes semblait désapprouver les décisions de la jeune femme … Comment osaient ils ? s'indigna-t-elle , quand le nom de Célia la fit sursauter .

Célia était ici ?… Ce qui voulait dire qu'Oman devait être là aussi . Après tout , il était hors de question que la chef de la cité se déplace seule … Mais alors ….

Elles avaient peut être une chance de s'échapper , songea-t-elle , avant d'abandonner l'idée d'emmener les jumelles . Essayer de les convaincre prendrait trop de temps … Elles ne semblaient pas en état d'accepter de quitter leur nouveau compagnon … « _Ce sont vos femmes qui vous ont tirées dessus_ » … C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit , mais elle n'en avait aucunes certitudes … Bien sûr les apparences étaient contre elles , mais peut être que dans la pénombre des 2 clairs de lune , elles ne l'avaient pas vu … Ou alors Oman avait pensé qu'elles était déjà corrompue …

Quoiqu'il en soit , il était de son devoir de tirer les choses au clair … Et ce n'était certainement pas en restant l'otage consentante d'un trop bel esclave qu'elle y arriverai, décida-t-elle , observant sans bruit la pièce où elle se trouvait .

Si elle arrivait à passer les jumelles , peut être pourrai-t-elle atteindre la porte de derrière …

* * *

Avec le recul tout était de la faute du chat ! songea-t-il le regard fixé sur le canon de l'arme que la garde pointé sur lui .

Quand Din avait donné l'alarme concernant la disparition de Cris , lui est Teal'C s'était lancé dans les recherches . Ils pensaient l'avoir retrouvée quand elle lui avait lancé l'animal dessus . Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait trébuché , et s'était écroulé sur la porte de la grange que Teal'C et Lakus avait remis d'aplomb en apparence , pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une garde de Célia en faction , qui l'avait mis aussitôt en joue . Avant d'appeler Célia et les autres .

Et maintenant ils se retrouvaient tous dans une situation ridicule et inextricable . Lui sur le dos , incapable de se relever sans risquer de se faire descendre . Teal'C tenant en joue la jeune femme , tout en essayant d'empêcher les jumelles de s'en mêler , et Cris qui s'était précipitée pour se faire reconnaître !…  
Ridicule ! songea-t-il encore une fois en voyant arriver la troupe de Célia et les autres . Et Jack n'allait certainement pas manqué de faire un bon mot dessus … Même si ça devait les tuer ! pensa-t-il découragé , en se laissant retomber .

-« Eh bien qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » cria Célia en arrivant . Daniel put voir son regard s'éclairer d'une joie mauvaise en découvrant la scène . Finalement , venir ici était une excellente idée ! Non seulement elle allait pourvoir récupérer pour rien les esclaves que lui avait promis Sirs , avec en plus un petit supplément songea-t-elle avec une regard en coulisse vers Jack et Sam , mais elle allait aussi pouvoir éliminer ce maudit capitaine de la garde qui contestait son pouvoir depuis un certain temps ! Sans compter qu'elle allait pourvoir affirmer sa position en éliminant Allem pour haute trahison ! Vraiment , tout ceci était fantastique !… « Je croyais que vous et votre cousine étiez seules ? » demanda-t-elle perfidement à l'adresse d'Allem . « Mais je vois que vous héberger aussi des esclaves en fuites … » ajouta-t-elle .

-« Célia , il faut que je vous parle ! » intervint Cris . Célia n'était peut-être pas au courant de toute la situation , songea-t-elle en voyant le regard mauvais que lui jetait Oman .

-« Silence ! » lui ordonna Célia . « Je ne veux rien entendre d'une traitre qui fraye avec les esclaves en fuite . » ajouta-t-elle .

-« Vous ne comprenez pas … » essaya d'expliquer la capitaine .

-« Je comprend parfaitement au contraire !… » l'interrompit la jeune femme . « … Et ne croyez pas que quoique ce soit qui se passe sur mon territoire m'échappe ! Il ne se passe rien sans que j'en ai donné l'ordre ! » ajouta-t-elle , les yeux plonger dans ceux de Cris .

Elle savait ! Elle était au courant de tout ! C'est probablement même elle qui avait ordonnée leur élimination ! comprit-elle , soudain . L'esclave avait raison ! songea-t-elle , croisant le regard farouche de Daniel . Que Gaïa , la protège … Elle avait refusé de le croire et maintenant , ils étaient tous en danger parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir la vérité quand il en était encore temps ! Sans réfléchir , elle leva le poing …

* * *

Finalement c'était une bonne chose qu'il ne puisse pas parler , songea Jack en découvrant la scène qui se jouait devant eux , sinon il aurait probablement était tenter de faire une ou deux remarque qui les n'aurait certainement pas étaient du goût de la malade qui servait de chef à ces furies …. Ou alors il aurait peut être tenter de faire quelque chose de … ce genre ! reconnut il , en voyant celle que Daniel leur avait présenter comme la capitaine de la garde , écraser son poing sur la figure de Célia . En général , il n'était pas pour qu'on frappe une femme , mais celle-ci le méritait , et puis c'était tellement jouissif , de la voir s'étalait par terre le nez en sang . Pourvu qu'il soit cassé , songea-t-il , profitant de la stupéfaction de la garde derrière lui pour lui envoyé son coude dans la figure avant de la désarmer . Tandis que Sam en faisait autant , avec la garde qui se trouvait de son côté , de même que Lakus , alors que Daniel roulant sur lui-même arrivait à désarmer la jeune femme qui le tenait en joue .

De son côté Teal'C se précipitait sur Oman , qui se tenait prés de Célia qui se battait avec Cris , pour l'empêcher de faire feu sur elle . La projetant au sol avant de l'assommer d'un coup de poing . Même les jumelles se mêlèrent à la bagarre .

-« Libérez les femmes ! » hurla une voix , au-dessus du tumulte , alors même qu'ils étaient en train de prendre le dessus , les figeant instantanément .  
Tout autour d'eux se tenait des soldats armées et prêtes à faire feu , la voix provenait d'une jeune femme qui s'était avancée , se démarquant du groupe .

-« Heureusement que vous êtes arrivée , soldat ! » s'écria crânement Célia , en se redressant péniblement . Le nez en sang , l'œil tuméfié , un coupure sur la lèvre , elle avait quelque peu perdue de sa superbe . « Ces esclaves sont en fuites , et gens ont tenté de nous assassiner ! » commença-t-elle à expliquer en désignant le petit groupe à la troupe qui venait d'arriver en renforts .

-« C'est un mensonge ! » hurla Cris , dont l'œil qui commençait bleuir témoignait qu'elle n'était pas sortie indemne de la bataille .

-« Nous ne sommes pas des esclaves ! » enchaîna Teal'C d'une voix sombre .

-« Ils ne sont pas de notre monde ! » crièrent ensemble Les jumelles .

-« Ce sont des traîtres abattez les tous ! » ordonna Célia .

-« C'est elle qui est un traître ! Elle nous a kidnappé , pour nous vendre ! » intervint Daniel .

-« Il dit la vérité ! » insista Cris .

-« Nous vous disons la vérité , nous ne venons pas d'ici ! » renchérit Sam .

-« Je vous ai donné l'ordre de les abattre ! » hurla Célia .

La jeune femme hésitait . Elle savait qu'elle aurait dût obéir à Célia , mais d'un autre côté …. Quand Oman lui avait donné l'ordre de tirer sur Cris et les jumelles , elle avait déjà hésité , et maintenant , quelque chose semblait sonner faux dans cette histoire .  
Célia était trop pressée de vouloir les éliminer .

-« Je suis Allem , fille de Rocca . » intervint l'alien , la faisant sursauter . « Et sur l'honneur de Gaïa , je puis vous jurer que tout ce que disent ces hommes et ces femmes est vrai . »

La soldat hésita , Allem fille de Rocca était restée célèbre pour sa probité , et jurer sur l'honneur de Gaïa était le plus grand serment qu'une femme pouvait faire . Après tout , si celles qui déshonoraient ce serment était inévitablement condamner à mort !Mais si elle croyait ce que les étrangers disaient , alors Célia était coupable d'avoir essayé de les tromper …

-« Nous aussi , nous pouvons le confirmer ! » intervinrent à leur tour Iba et Yesh , qui venait d'arriver . « Célia a trahit les femmes ! » continua Yesh . « Elle a vendu l'une des nôtres aux hommes de l'autre côté ! »

Cette fois elle refusait tout net de le croire ! Jamais aucune femme , fut elle assoiffée de pouvoir , ne vendrait l'une des leurs ! Jamais !

-« J'aurai put vous croire , mais cela est impossible ! Aucune femme n'aurai fait ça ! »

-« C'est pourtant ce qu'elle a fait . » insista calmement Yesh . « Elle a même fait assassiner l'une d'entre nous . »

La jeune femme secoua la tête , refusant de croire à ces accusations . De toutes manières ça ne devrai pas être à elle d'en décider , songea-t-elle . Il vaudrait mieux que toute cette affaire soit jugé par un corum …

-« Nous allons vous ramener en ville , et nous réunirons un Corum , il saura démêler vos mensonges de la vérité . » décida-t-elle .

-« Un quoi ? » demanda Daniel .

-« C'est un conseil … » commença Lin

-« … Qui décide qui est coupable et qui ne l'est pas . » continua Din .

-« Une sorte de tribunal . » conclut Sam .

-« Nous n'avons absolument pas besoin d'un Corum ! » s'écria Célia . « Je vous ai dit ce qu'il en était ! Vous devez les abattre ! »

-« Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect , ma dame , je ne sais plus qui croire . Et un Corum me semble le plus sûr moyen pour découvrir la vérité . » expliqua la jeune femme .

-« Vous n'avez pas à croire ! Vous devez m'obéir ! » hurla Célia , sentant que son emprise sur ses femmes s'amoindrissait , et craignant par dessus tout la possibilité d'un Corum , si l'on prouvait ses malversations , s'en était fini d'elle . « Ce sont des traîtres ! Vous devez les tuer ! » ajouta-t-elle , hargneusement . « Je demande une réparation immédiate ! »

-« Vous aurez votre réparation dés que le Corum aura statué ! » insista la jeune femme, avant de faire signe aux gardes , d'entraîner tout le monde sur la route .

-« Attendez ! » les retint une voix , les faisant se retourner .  
Sur la route 3 cavaliers arrivaient à brides abattues .

-« Attendez-nous ! » hurla la voix de Josya .

-« Qui êtes vous ? » leur demanda la jeune femme , quand ils eurent mis pied à terre .

-« Je suis Réau , j'appartient au chasseuse d'esclave . Voici , Josya fils et esclave d'Allem, et Malotz , l'un des esclave de Célia . »

-« Et en quoi , votre présence peut elle nous éclairer ? » lui demanda la jeune femme .

-« Célia a essayé de me tuer après avoir vendue Piéta , une chasseuse d'esclave aux trafiquants de l'autre côté . J'en suis le témoins »lui expliqua Réau calmement , songeant qu'il était inutile de signaler à la jeune femme que durant tout ce temps elle était inconsciente et que seul Josya et Malotz avait été les témoins de la vente … Les esclaves n'ayant pas le droit de témoignez contre leur maîtresse , et leur témoignages n'étant de toutes manière pas pris en compte à cause du Quétal , cela n'aurai servi à rien.

Le regard de la jeune femme se durcit . Jusqu'à présent elle pensait qu'il devait s'agir d'une simple querelle de propriétaires . Après tout Célia était connue pour son appétit , et aussi pour avoir tendance à oublier qu'elle n'était pas la propriétaire de tout les esclaves qui lui plaisait . Mais par trois fois on lui avait raconté la même histoire . Les étrangers avaient une assurance qu'on ne retrouvait pas en général chez les esclaves .

Sans compter la caution que leur avaient apporté la fille de Rocca … Peut-être avait ils tous raisons ….

Cette fois tout était perdu , songea Célia en remarquant le changement dans le regard la jeune femme . Elle commençait à les croire , c'était visible ! Il n'y avait rien à attendre des autres songea-t-elle en jetant un regard dégoûtée au corps inconscient d'Oman qu'une des soldat avait pris sur son épaule . Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper , si elle réussissait à leur fausser compagnie peut être pourrai-t-elle , allez s'installer au-delà des terres connues … dans une autre cité , où elle pourrai prendre le pouvoir ….

-« Je vous en prie … » intervint Malotz . « Il faut sauver ma dame ! » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme .

-« Célia recevra le sort qu'elle mérite ! » lui répondit la jeune femme , surprise .

-« Non pas elle ! » se récria Malotz , jetant un regard haineux à Célia . « Je parle de ma dame , Piéta . Celle qu'elle a vendue aux trafiquants ! » insista-t-il .

-« Célia n'est pas votre dame ? » répéta-t-elle . Voilà une information de plus à prendre en compte , songea-t-elle .

* * *

-« Si vous bougez , je la tue ! » retentit soudain la voix de Célia , attirant l'attention de tous .Sans que personne n'y prennent garde , profitant de la surprise que l'annonce de Malotz avait déclenché elle s'était emparé de l'arme que l'une des gardes portait , et maintenant, un bras passé autour de son cou , elle en tenait le canon sur la tempe du major Carter . « Lâchez votre arme ! » hurla-t-elle , à l'attention de Jack qui réagissant à la vitesse de l'éclair , l'avait déjà mise en joue .

Dire que quelques instant plus tôt , il pensait que tout était fini , songea Daniel . Et maintenant …

-« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » intervint il , s'étonnant du mutisme de Jack . Pourquoi n'intervenait il pas ?…

-« Je veux un cheval ! Tout de suite ! » lui cria Célia en réponse , maintenant difficilement Sam qui se débattait .

-«Vous voulez aller où ? » continua Daniel , espérant désamorçé la situation . «Vous n'avez nul part où aller . Elles vous retrouverons ! » ajouta-t-il , s'avançant vers elle doucement . Bon Dieu , mais pourquoi Jack n'intervenait il pas ? se demanda-t-il en regardant le colonel , qui tout les muscles tendus visait Célia sans rien dire , les lèvres scellées … Ça ne lui ressemblait pas .

-« Il a raison Célia . » intervint Cris , « Tu ne peux pas aller loin. Tu as trahit ton peuple. Alors fait face à la situation ! » .

-« Vous ne serez peut être pas condamner si vous faites preuve de bonne volonté , et vous soumettez au Corum , vous pourriez être juste banni de l'autre côté ! » continua Josya .

-« De l'autre côté ? » éclata Célia . « Vous savez comment ils traitent les femmes de l'autre côté ? Autant être morte ! » cracha-t-elle . « J'ai tout fait pour vous en protéger ! Depuis que je suis en place , il n'y a plus de raids ! Mais il a bien fallu faire des sacrifices ! » continua-t-elle « Alors qu'importait qu'on vende les traîtres … Après tout ce n'était que des traîtres ! » hurla-t-elle .

-« Vous les avez vendues ! » souffla la jeune femme qui dirigeait les gardes , à la fois étonnée et horrifiées .

-« Laissez nous deviner ! » intervint Daniel , songeant que c'était plutôt à Jack de tenir ce genre de discours. « C'est vous qui désigniez les traîtres , c'est à dire toutes celles qui vous contrariaient , où qui s'avisaient de contester votre autorité ! »

-« Un cheval ! » cria Célia . Ces minables ne comprenait rien ! Elle avait fait ça pour eux, et maintenant ils l'accusaient ! … C'était inadmissible !

Le tir qui s'écrasa au pieds de Sam la prit par surprise la faisant sursauter . Pourtant TealC l'avait réglé au minimum . Profitant que l'attention de Célia était concentrée sur le petit groupe qui se tenait devant elle , il s'était glissé sur le côté après avoir échangé un regard avec O'Neill . De là où il était le colonel ne pouvait pas tirer sans blesser le major Carter , et il savait qu'il ne s'y résoudrait qu'à la dernière extrémité .

Le but était de créer une diversion , afin de permettre au major de se dégager de l'emprise de Célia . Et apparemment , ça marchait , songea-t-il , en voyant l'officier l'assommer d'un coup de coude violent .

-« Elle mérite la mort ! » déclara simplement , le capitaine en se rapprochant de Sam .

-« Et c'est ce qu'elle aura si le Corum le décide . » la tempéra Allem . « Nous ne pouvons décider arbitrairement de son sort comme elle le faisait , nous ne vaudrions pas mieux qu'elle sinon . »

-« En tout cas , je préférais la savoir morte ! » intervint Sam , « J'vais bien , mon colonel. » ajouta-t-elle en réponse à la question muette qu'elle lisait dans son regard .

-« Et ma dame ? » redemanda Malotz , toujours inquiet .

Tapant sur l'épaule de Lakus pour attirer son attention , Jack se lança dans une série de signes .

-« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » demanda Din .

-« … Il parle plus ? » demanda à son tour Lin .

-« Je ne sais pas . » leur répondit Teal'C . Lui aussi était très étonné du mutisme de Jack. Qu'il ne dise rien quand Célia avait pris Sam en otage lui avait semblé normal , après tout , la moindre erreur de leur part risquait d'être fatale au major .

-« Serais-t-il muet ? » intervint la jeune femme .

-« Non … » lui répondit Daniel , mais apparemment quelques chose empêcher Jack de parler .

Levant les yeux au ciel , Jack maudit son incapacité à ouvrir la bouche ! Déjà tout à l'heure , il aurait tout donné pour intervenir , ne serai ce que pour proposer de prendre la place de Sam . Et maintenant …

-« Peut être est il malade . » proposa Réau , en tirant sur sa tunique trop juste , Clarisse était peut-être plus grande qu'elle , mais elle était aussi nettement moins bien fournie à certains endroit .

-« Le Quétal . » souffla Allem à Sam qui continuait à fixer le colonel , l'air perplexe .

-« Le Quétal ? » s'écria Daniel , en entendant le murmure de l'alien . Non , Sam n'aurai pas … Quoique ça expliquerai … « Sam vous n'auriez pas osée… »

-« La Ferme , Daniel ! » s'écria Sam avant qu'il puisse aller plus loin , pas très fière d'avoir complétement oublié qu'elle avait interdit au colonel de parler .

-« Ferme ? il doit aller dans une ferme ? » interrogea Lin circonspect .

-« Ou bien est ce que c 'est lui la ferme ? » continua Din .

-« C'est une métaphore pour dire à quelqu'un de se taire . » leur expliqua Teal'C , songeant que la réaction du major Carter et le comportement inhabituel d'O'Neill pouvait en effet s'expliquer par l'utilisation du Quétal .

-« C'est quoi une métaphore ? » demanda Josya à la place des jumelles qui n'osaient pas poser la question .

-« Oh ! pour l'amour du ciel , mon colonel vous pouvez parler ! » ordonna Sam , sans tenir compte de leur intervention . Priant le ciel pour que le colonel O'Neill ne lui demande pas ce qu'était le Quétal .

-« Merci , Carter ! » Articula-t-il exagérément , une fois libéré ! «Et demandez à Daniel, ce qu'est une Métaphore , il est très doué pour expliquer ce genre de chose ! » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Josya . « Pour ce qui est de votre … dame , peut-être l'un de vous saurez où trouver le campement de ces trafiquants ? » ajouta-t-il en regardant Lakus .

-« S'ils se pensaient en sécurité , ils n'ont pas dût changer leur campement depuis des lustres, alors je sais où ils sont . » lui répondit l'esclave , le comprenant à demi-mots .

-« Alors on y va ! » ordonna Jack . « Carter ? » la retint-il , alors que tout le monde se mettait en selle .

-« Mon colonel ? »

-« Vous montez avec moi . » lui ordonna-t-il . « Votre cheval servira pour embarquer ces deux là . » ajouta-t-il en désignant les corps d'Oman et de Célia . « Et comme ça vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'est le Quétal durant le trajet ! » conclut-il perfidement quand elle fut installé devant lui .

La chevauchée allait être un enfer !

**

* * *

**

**-**« Vous ignoriez ce que vous étiez en train faire ? » répéta-t-il en tirant sur les rênes de leur cheval quand Lakus leur fit signe de s'arrêter .

-« J'vous l'jure , mon colonel , ce n'est qu'après qu'Allem me l'a dit . » lui répondit Sam alors qu'ils mettaient tous pieds à terre .

-« S'ils n'ont pas changé leur habitudes , ils devraient s'être installés un peu plus loin dans une prairie prés du cour d'eau . » expliqua Lakus brièvement , en indiquant la direction qu'il fallait emprunter . « On devrai pouvoir les prendre par surprise . »

Pensif Jack hocha la tête . Durant le trajet , ils avaient convenu d'essayer de prendre les trafiquants à revers , afin de les pousser à capituler , mais cela supposait qu'ils étaient mieux armés qu'eux , ce qui n'était pas évident même avec l'aide des gardes menées par … Comment s'appelait la jeune femme qui était intervenue ? .. Il devait vraiment être fatigué s'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce genre de détail ! …. Et même dans ce cas , leur petite troupe ne passerai pas inaperçue , songea-t-il , en ordonnant d'un signe de la tête à tout le monde de prendre ses positions .

-« Carter ? » la retint-il malgré tout , alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre tout le monde pour prendre sa place . « Vous n'avez jamais utilisez cette phrase , n'est ce pas ? »

Forcément , il avait fallu qu'il la pose celle-là ! songea-t-elle , en grimaçant intérieurement . Maintenant elle allait devoir lui mentir .

-« Non ! bien sûr que non , mon colonel ! c'est évident » lui répondit elle , finalement , en rougissant légérement du mensonge qu'elle était en train de faire . « Sauf bien sûr … tout à l'heure … pour Célia . » ajouta-t-elle précipitemment . On lui avait toujours appris qu'un mensonge enrobé de demi-vérité passait mieux … Et puis de toutes façons , l'histoire avec Célia , il s'en était rendu compte !

-« Hum . » grogna-t-il en réponse , haussant un sourcil sceptique . Son major lui semblait beaucoup trop nerveuse pour être honnête . « Carter ? » la retint il encore une fois alors qu'elle s'éloignée de nouveau .

-« Mon colonel ? » s'inquiêta Sam , priant pour qu'il n'ait aucuns souvenirs de l'histoire du chat . Rien qu'à son ton elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas , mais tant qu'il ne se souviendrai de rien , il ne pourrai pas se mettre en colère …

-« Vous n'essaierez plus ce truc sur moi ? On est d'accord ? » ajouta-t-il , posant une question qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à interpréter comme un ordre formel de sa part .

-« Oui , mon colonel . » s'empressa-t-elle d'accepter , avant qu'ils s'enfoncent à la suite des autres dans la forêts , en direction du campement des trafiquants .

* * *

-« Hé , t'es sûr qu'on pourrai pas y goûter un peu ? » demanda l'homme en désignant la cage .

-« Si tu l'abîme , elle ne nous rapportera plus rien . » lui rappela sévèrement son compagnon .

-« Hé , je veux pas l'abîmer, j'veux juste tester la marchandise ! » le contredit-il avec un rire gras ne laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions qui souleva le cœur des jumelles , tant sa phrase ressemblait à celle qu'elles avaient prononcé le jour où elles avaient rencontrés Teal'C .

Cachées dans la forêts qui entourait la clairière où les trafiquants avaient installés leur campement, elles observaient la scène avec leur compagnons . Il n'y avait que deux des trafiquants sur place , apparemment les autres les avaient laissé là pour surveiller leur prisonnière qu'ils avaient mis dans une cage et qui venait de reprendre conscience.

De là où ils étaient ils pouvaient voir le trafiquant qui voulait « tester la marchandise » s'approchait de la jeune femme prisonnière de la cage .

-« Allons viens dire bonjour à papa ! » ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte avec un geste obscène à l'intention de la jeune femme terrifiée .

-« Non ! » hurla soudain la voix de Malotz .

Incapable de supporter ne serai-ce que l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à sa dame , il s'était élancé dans la clairière avant que quiconque est put l'en empêcher .

-« Autant pour la surprise ! » grogna Jack à voix basse , faisant signe aux autres de rester cachés . Il valait mieux voir ce qui allait se passer , avant d'intervenir , sans pour autant prendre de risque , songea-t-il en mettant les deux hommes dans sa ligne de mire. S'ils essayaient de s'en prendre à Malotz ou à Piéta c'était deux hommes morts !

-« Ne lui faîtes pas mal ! » ordonna Malotz aux deux hommes en les mettant en joue .

Les deux trafiquants , un instant désarçonnés par son arrivée inopportune éclatèrent de rire à son injonction .

-« Tu compte me faire quoi , sinon ? » se moqua celui qui avait ouvert la cage .

-« Laisse tomber ça mon gars , tu va finir par te blesser . » continua son compagnon .

-« Relâchez la , ou je vous tue ! » ordonna de nouveau l'esclave , se demandant se que faisait ses compagnons . Il fallait libérer Piéta !

-« Et tu compte faire quoi des autres ? » lui demanda celui qui semblait le plus raisonnable .

-« Quels autres ? » balbutia Malotz . Les deux hommes étaient seuls dans cette clairière avec sa Dame .

-« Nous ! » lui précisa une voix derrière lui alors qu'il sentait le métal froid d'un canon glisser sur son crâne . « Pose ton arme ! » lui ordonna la voix .

Bien sûr , il se souvenait que les trafiquant étaient plus de deux quand on leur avait vendu Pièta , mais naïvement il avait pensé que la chance leur souriait et qu'ils s'étaient séparés . Comment avait il put être aussi stupide , songea-t-il en fermant les yeux , laissant son arme glisser à terre .

* * *

-« Finalement , on aura pas perdu notre temps ! » s'exclama celui qui semblait être leur chef . « On va même pouvoir se faire un extra ! » éclata-t-il de rire , alors qu'un de ses compagnon attachait Malotz .

-« Je ne crois pas ! » retentit la voix d'O'Neill , au moment même où l'homme qui s'approchait de l'esclave pour lui entraver les mains s'effondrait , un balle dans la tête .

-« Qui est là ? » hurla le chef , alors que tout les 3 trafiquants restants sortaient leur armes , cherchant aux alentours leur cible .

-« Bonjour ! » leur lança Jack en se redressant , émergeant de la forêt , se rendant visible tout en restant hors de portée de tirs . « Je suis le colonel Jack O'Neill . » se présenta-t-il avec nonchalance .

-« C'est quoi ça _un colonel_ ? » demanda l'homme qui voulait abuser de Piéta . « Une nouvelle sorte d'esclave ? » ajouta-t-il méprisant .

-« Non ! » lui répondit Jack levant les yeux au ciel . Bon d'accord son costume pouvait prêter à confusion , mais c'était pas une raison ! « Mais si je puis vous donner un conseil , je relâcherai mes prisonniers tant qu'il est encore temps ! »

-« C'est pas parce que t'a abattu un de mes hommes par surprise que tu vas faire la loi ! » lui cracha leur chef . « Tu peux pas nous abattre tout les 3 en même temps ! » ajouta-t-il , en faisant signe aux autres de le remettre en joue .

-« C'est vrai . » reconnut , obligeamment Jack . « Je ne peux pas vous mettre tous en joue , mais eux le peuvent . » continua-t-il , en désignant ses compagnons qui à leur tour émergeaient de la forêt mettant en joue les trafiquants .

-« Qu'est ce que … » balbutia leur chef , en se rapprochant dangereusement de la cage .

Ce n'était absolument pas ce qui était prévu ! Si Malotz s'était tenu tranquille , tout ça aurait put être réglé de manière très différente ! songea Jack en repensant à son plan initial , qui aurait simplement permis d'échanger Célia et Oman contre Piéta , dans une simple transaction commerciale . Même s'il devait reconnaître que si Sam avait été à la place de la jeune femme rousse , il aurait probablement agi comme l'esclave . Mais là , il les avaient tous mis en danger !

Ils avaient prévu de se présenter en force pour obliger les trafiquants à accepter leur échange sans danger pour leur prisonnière . Mais maintenant , vu comme ils les menaçaient , les trafiquants risquaient de prendre peur … Et s'ils se sentaient acculé , toute cette histoire allait tourner au bain de sang !

-« Allons , voyons … » commença-t-il conciliant , levant bien haut les mains pour les trafiquants les voient . « Je suis sûr que nous pourrions régler cela , en être civilisés. Je vous propose un échange . »

-« Quel genre d'échange ? » demanda leur chef , méfiant .

-« Nous avons deux femmes dont nous aimerions bien nous débarrasser , on vous les échange contre l'esclave et la jeune femme . » proposa Jack .

-« Et pourquoi j'devrai accepter c't'échange ? »

-« Parce que sinon , nous tirons , vous tirez … » lui expliqua le colonel « …et tout ça se termine par votre mort ! » conclut Jack .

Leur chef parut réfléchir un instant , pesant le pour et le contre . Pesant leur chances à 3 de vaincre , deux hommes , 3 esclaves , un contingent de gardes et 4 femmes , tous armés … ils n'avaient aucunes chances ! Même s'ils arrivaient à en tuer quelques uns , les autres finiraient par avoir leur peau !

-« C'est d'accord ! Mais on veut voir les femmes d'abord ! » finit il par lancer .

-« Allez me chercher Célia et Oman . » ordonna O'Neill à la jeune femme qui conduisait les gardes .

-« Pardon ? » sursauta-t-elle . « Vous en pouvez pas faire ça ! Elles doivent passer en jugement au Corum ! » lui rappela-t-elle , se demandant de quel droit cet esclave se permettait de lui donner des ordres !

-« Allez me les chercher ! » insista Jack , en se demandant une nouvelle fois comment diable elle pouvait s'appeler !

-« Mais … » commença-t-elle .

-« Vous préférez le bain de sang ? » la coupa-t-il , brusquement .

-« Très bien » se rendit elle , faisant signe à l'une des gardes d'aller chercher les corps encore inconscients des deux jeunes femmes .

* * *

Gaïa en soit remerciée , comme dirait les jumelle , il n'y avait pas eut de blessés . Une fois rendue à ses arguments le capitaine avait ramené Célia et Oman aux trafiquants . ceux-ci avaient bien un peu tiqué quand ils les avaient vu, après tout elles n'étaient plus de la première jeunesse . Ils avaient même essayé de négocié pour que ce soit les jumelles qui prennent leur place . Mais Teal'C leur avait clairement montré que cette option n'était en aucun cas envisageable . Le trafiquant n'avait même pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le jeune homme l'avait déjà mis en joue de sa lance Jaffa . C'est fou ce que ce garçon pouvait être convaincant, quand il voulait ! songea Jack , en achevant de préparer son paquetage , repensant à la vitesse avec laquelle le trafiquant avait fait volte-face . Finalement , Oman et Célia lui convenait tout à fait .

Bien sûr , Il n'ignorait absolument pas quel serait le sort des deux femmes après leur départ …. Daniel ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gêné pour le lui rappeler . A ses yeux il venait de commettre un acte de pure barbarie , et au regard de certaines gardes , beaucoup devait partager son avis . Il savait que Carter pensait pareil , mais qu'au vu de sa propre conduite , elle se garderai bien de le lui dire … D'autres pensées comme elle …. Même Piéta qu'ils avaient sorti de là , avait été horrifiée de découvrir que tout ça n'était pas juste une ruse pour la délivrer …. Apparemment , seul Teal'C , Lakus avaient compris qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix …

Il s'attendait même à des représailles de la part du capitaine et de ses gardes après qu'ils aient quitté la clairière quand elles eurent compris qu'il avait bien l'intention de laisser les prisonnières aux trafiquants . Bizarrement , c'était la jeune femme qui était intervenue pour convaincre les gardes de leur bonne foi , qui l'avait défendu , déclarant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix . Que s'ils réussissaient à faire passer Célia et Oman au Corum , se serai leur parole contre la leur . La parole d'esclaves , de femmes déclarées corrompues et de chasseuses d'esclaves qui avaient toutes quelque chose à reprocher à Célia . La rouquine s'était écriée qu'elle pourrai au moins témoigner de son enlèvement , Réau lui avait rappelé le pourquoi de toute cette histoire , amoureuse comme elle l'était , ils n'avaient aucunes chances de convaincre le Corum … En définitive , tout le monde avait fini par tomber d'accord sur ce fait , même si cela voulait dire condamner deux femmes à la vie d'esclaves …

Quand ils avaient finalement atteint la Porte et ils avaient découvert en même temps que le MALP était toujours là , leurs compagnons semblaient un peu … stressés de se retrouver sur un territoire sacré , et quand Daniel avait composer le code de la Porte , et ouvert le Vortex pour qu'ils puissent communiquer avec Hammond , il avait crut un instant que l'un d'entre eux allaient avoir une attaque ! . Dieu merci , Personne n'était mort sous le choc .

Il avait expliqué au général les grandes lignes de leur histoire , omettant volontiers de trois petits détails pas vraiment significatif , qui n'aurai servi qu'à l'embrouiller … Après tout , il n'avait aucun besoin de savoir ce qui c'était passé à l'hôtel … et au bord du lac … et dans la grange … Mais dans la grange même lui ne savait pas ce qui c'était réellement passé ! Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit c'était que SG-1 avait été capturée dés leur passage de la Porte puis séparé , mais qu'ils venaient de se retrouver et qu' avec son accord, ils aimeraient rester encore un peu le temps que les choses se remettent en place, lui présentant Allem qui s'était empressée de lui dire que tout SG-1 serait les bienvenus chez elle tant que durait leur séjour sur sa planète .

Une semaine après la disparition de Célia , et d'Oman , il savait qu'une sorte d'élection avait eut lieu, normalement on devait leur en apporter les résultats d'ici quelques heures. Enfin … tout est bien qui finit bien , songea-t-il en sortant de la maison … Enfin presque … se corrigea-t-il , le cœur douloureux , son regard tombant sur Sam . Voilà une histoire qui n'était pas prêt de finir .

* * *

-« Tenez Teal' C ! » dit Lakus lui tendant une serviette rouge . « C'est là-bas » ajouta-t-il en désignant un petit bâtiment à l'arrière de la grange . « Vous êtes sûr que vous ne préférer pas venir au lac avec nous ? » ajouta-t-il encore . Le jeune homme les avaient aidé aux champs toute la journée comme tout les jours depuis qu'ils les avaient officiellement accueilli sous leur toit . Normalement leur départ était prévu pour aujourd'hui , Jack le lui avait dit ce matin quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il ne viendrai pas avec eux . Il ignorait comment serai leur voyage , mai après une dure journée de labeur aux champs un bain lui serai probablement plus bénéfique que la douche qu'il avait demandé , songea-t-il .

-« Certain . Je vous remercie . » lui confirma encore le Jaffa , peu pressé de voir le visage des deux hommes s'ils venaient à apercevoir Junior avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment.

* * *

-« Vous allez partir ? » lui demanda-t-elle , et c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question .

Tout cette histoire était bizarre , il ne la connaissait pas depuis très longtemps , et leur relation n'avait pas vraiment commencé comme un roman … Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la quitter , sans vraiment savoir pourquoi … Si seulement ils avaient disposés de plus de temps … il savait que le SGC ferai probablement venir d'autres équipes sur cette planète , mais les chances pour qu'il en fasse parti était… Mais de toutes manières il ne pouvait pas non plus rester . Mais peut –être que … peut-être …

-« Vous pourriez venir avec moi . » lui proposa-t-il , doucement , jouant machinalement avec une brindille qu'il avait ramassé alors qu'ils marchaient .

-« Comment est votre monde ? » demanda-t-elle , sa main cherchant la sienne .

-« Très différent . » se contenta-t-il de lui répondre , entremêlant ses doigts aux siens .

* * *

Cette douche lui avait fait du bien , songea Teal'C , en attrapant la serviette qu'il avait posé sur la porte de la cabine . Jamais il n'aurait pensé que travaillé dans les champs puissent être aussi dur , réalisa-t-il en sortant , nouant la serviette autour de ses reins .

-« On peut vous parler ? » demandèrent timidement , en chœur deux petites voix , derrière lui .

Soupirant , il se retourna pour découvrir les jumelles . Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert les trafiquants les deux jeunes filles semblaient être ailleurs , plus réservées . Il savait que ce qu'elle avait vu là-bas les avaient choquées . Elles n'étaient pas faites pour cette réalité trop sordide … songea-t-il , en sentant croître en lui une envie de les protéger .

-« On voulait … » commença Lin

-« …S'excuser . » continua Din . « Nous ne savions pas … »

-« … Ce que ça … » essaya de continuer Lin avant d'exploser en sanglot .

-« On voulait pas … » essaya de reprendre Din avant de se mettre à pleurer à son tour .

Instinctivement , il leur ouvrit les bras , les deux jeunes femmes s'y réfugièrent aussitôt .

-« Chut … » murmura-t-il , leur frottant le dos , essayant maladroitement de les réconforter .

-« On voulait pas vous faire de mal … » chuchotèrent elles , doucement , répondant à ses caresses . « On voulait juste vous rendre heureux … » achevèrent elles alors que la serviette tombait à terre .

* * *

-« Vous croyez que je pourrai m'y habituer ? » demanda-t-elle , s'adossant à un arbre .

-« Ça dépend … » murmura-t-il , en se penchant un peu vers elle . « … Vous avez déjà une bonne droite , ça devrai aller . » plaisanta-t-il , en examinant sa main encore écorchée par son combat contre Célia .

-« Je ne voulait pas … » chuchota-t-elle , la voix étranglée , tendant la main qu'il tenait vers ses lunettes cassées .

-« Aucune importance … » balaya-t-il , portant sa main à ses lèvres , avant de lui embrasser la paume , s'attardant à sentir la douceur de sa peau sur ses lèvres . Il n'avait jamais compris se qui les liaient , mais ça n'avait plus une grande importance , maintenant ….

Glissant sa main sur sa nuque elle l'attira à elle , approchant ses lèvres des siennes …

-« Ma Dame ! » les fit sursauter une voix , les séparant brutalement .

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle difficilement , en se retournant vers la jeune femme qui avait conduit les gardes est qui arrivait vers eux .

-« Les résultats sont tombés , ma Dame . » annonça-t-elle en mettant un genou à terre , « Vous venez d'être élue nouvelle Dame de la cité » ajouta-t-elle , en baissant la tête en signe de respect , sans remarquer le séisme que sa nouvelle venait de provoquer .

* * *

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » demanda pour la énième fois Réau au jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé . Depuis ce moment là , il n'arrêtait pas de la suivre ! Non pas que ce soit désagréable …. Après tout il était plutôt bien bâti , intelligent … mais c'est juste qu'il était un peu trop _gentil_ ! Enfin au moins lui tenait-t-il compagnie pendant que Piéta et Malotz , découvraient ensemble les joies de la liberté … et d'autres chose encore.

-« Vous voudriez être ma Dame ? » finit il par demander .

-« Pardon ? »

-« Ma Dame ! » répéta-t-il , insistant .

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que depuis Samantha Carter , vous êtes la plus belle et la plus courageuse des femmes que j'ai jamais rencontré ! » s'expliqua-t-il , la serrant contre lui avant de l'embrasser sans lui laisser le temps de réagir .

Peut être pas si _gentil_ que ça , réalisa-t-elle juste avant que la langue qui glissait sur la sienne lui fasse perdre le sens des réalités .

* * *

Encore sous le choc , elle sentit la main de Daniel qui cherchait la sienne , la serrant très fort comme pour lui communiquer sa force … La gorge serrée elle écoutait la jeune femme dévaster sa vie en quelques mots … Se serrant un peu plus contre lui , comme si il pouvait par sa présence la protéger de cette réalité par trop cruelle , elle sentit les larmes embuaient ses yeux . Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qui la poussait vers lui … Et maintenant , elle ne pourrai jamais le comprendre …. Mais peut être que … peut être …

-« Et si tu restais … » lui proposa-t-elle , la voix étranglée , alors que la jeune femme s'éloignait , la main encore serrée dans la sienne sans oser le regarder .

Au fond d'elle même , le cœur déchiré , elle connaissait déjà sa réponse ….

* * *

Elle s'étira langoureusement , s'attardant à sentir tout ses muscles se détendre . Cambrant les reins , redressant les épaules . Encore ensommeillée elle se redressa pour voir ce qui venait de la réveiller …

Des bruits , des chuchotements , des murmures et des soupirs lui parvenait depuis l'étage en dessous … Doucement elle se pencha pour glisser un œil curieux dans l'interstice entre les planches , pour voir ce qui se passait en dessous …

Par les grandes moustaches du ciel ! songea-t-elle en se redressant brusquement ! Ces deux pattes manquaient vraiment …. Ils étaient … Non elle refusait même de s'en rappeler ! Non mais vraiment ! Les deux pattes devraient apprendre à leur femelles à tenir leur langues ! Jamais de mémoire de félins on avait vu une femelle nettoyer son mâle de cette façon !Et jamais on avait vu deux femelle se partager les faveurs d'un seul mâle ! C'était aux mâles de se battre pour obtenir les faveurs des femelles et certainement pas le contraire ! Non mais franchement ?

Les deux pattes ne savaient vraiment ce qui était convenable ! songea-t-elle , en sautant à terre , décidant qu'il était désormais intolérable pour elle de rester plus longtemps dans les même murs que ces deux pattes obsènes !

* * *

Fichu chat ! songea Jack repensant à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu quand l'animal fila devant lui en sortant de la grange . C'était bizarre … Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait un tel sentiment de frustration et de telles envies de meurtres chaque fois qu'il le voyait . C'est vrai qu'en général il préféré les chiens , mais là c'était différent, c'était plutôt comme si il lui en voulait personnellement …. Maintenant , les circonstances de leur première rencontre pouvaient expliquer son animosité … Même si il n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait après avoir eut envie de tuer ce chat … Une chose était certaine , il n'avait pas mis ses intentions meurtrières à exécutions où alors … Les chats auraient ils vraiment neuf vies ?…

-« Teal'C , vous êtes là ? On y va . » appela-t-il en frappant à la porte de la grange . Lakus lui avait dit que le jeune homme était parti prendre une douche après qu'ils soient rentrés de champs .

Une série de bruits étouffés lui parvinrent avant que le Jaffa ne lui réponde de sa voix grave :

-« J'arrive O'Neill. »

-« Tout va bien là dedans ? » insista Jack , en entendant de nouveau des bruits de pas précipités .. Il était plusieurs là dedans ? se demanda-t-il avant d'écarter cette hypothése, ça n'était pas dans le style de Teal'C .

-« _… Ma serviette …. _» entendit-il le jeune homme chuchoté à voix basse .

-« _On l'a pas …_ » lui répondirent deux voix féminines , à peine reconnaissable tant elles parlaient doucement .

-« _… où est elle ?… » _Repris la voix du Jaffa .

-« …_C'est l'elfe des montagnes ?_ » proposèrent en chœur les deux voix .

A priori … oui , ils étaient plusieurs … conclut le colonel , quelque peu étonné avant de s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre à l'extérieur de la grange pour les attendre .

* * *

-« Cris … » balbutia-t-il , incapable de formuler ce qu'il avait en vie de dire , le cœur et la tête déchirés . « Je … »

-« Pas la peine de vous expliquer ! » le coupa-t-elle brutalement , les larmes aux yeux , en lui retirant sa main , toujours sans oser le regarder , pas certaine de ce qu'elle pourrai faire s'il elle lisait dans son regard un désespoir égal au sien . « J'comprend très bien ! C'est vrai pourquoi voudriez vous rester avec quelqu'un que vous connaissez à peine . J'ai été idiote de croire qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose …Je me suis fait des idées . Je n'était qu'un otage d'ont vous aviez besoin pour pouvoir vous échapper , je comprend… » articula-t-elle difficilement , essayant de juguler les sanglots qui lui montait dans la gorge . Espérant apaiser la souffrance qui lui déchirer l'âme par le baume apaisant de ces mensonges .

-« Cris … » murmura-t-il d'un ton douloureux , passant son bras autour de sa taille pour serrer son dos contre lui , dans une dernière étreinte , conscient qu'à cet instant , elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait , mais que c'était pour elle la seule façon de faire face à ce qui allait bientôt arriver …

* * *

-« Colonel … » le salut Din , en sortant la première , rougissante , le faisant sursauter .

-« …O'Neill » finit Lin , en sortant à sa suite , tout aussi rougissante que sa sœur .

D'un signe de tête , Jack salua les jeunes filles qui commencèrent à remonter le chemin pour rejoindre les autres .

-« Les deux ensembles ? » se contenta-t-il de demander à Teal'C , en haussant un sourcil étonné , quand celui ci sortit de la grange .

Sans répondre le Jaffa se contenta d'un enigmatique sourire à la Joconde , terriblement satisfait .

-« Là j'suis impressionné ! » reconnut Jack en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule , s'attirant un hochement de tête approbatif du jeune homme .

* * *

-« Daniel ? Cris ? » les appela Sam , dés qu'elle les aperçut .

Se redressant aussitôt la jeune femme alangui dans ses bras , s'éloigna de lui , cherchant à reprendre contenance .

-« Sam . » répondit il à son appel , un sourire contraint sur les lèvres . Pas vraiment ravi de la voir arriver .

-« Félicitation Cris , je viens d'apprendre pour les élections . » déclara le major Carter , tendant une main chaleureuse à la jeune femme .

-« Oui , c'est une véritable chance ! » repris Daniel , sur un ton acide , la déstabilisant quelques peu . Comment , elle , son amie pouvait elle ne pas voir qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un événement heureux ? …

-« Merci . » la remercia Cris , prenant sur elle pour serrer cette main qui saluait la mort de son cœur .

-« Voilà Jack . » annonça Daniel d'un ton morne et détaché en apercevant le colonel qui remontait le chemin vers eux avec Teal'C et les jumelles .

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher , Sam tourna la tête vers eux . Le regard embué de ce qui aurait put être … Une part d'elle même se demandant déjà quand …

-« Oh ! pour l'amour du ciel , si vous y tenez tant que ça , emmenez le jouer au golf ! » explosa , brusquement Daniel à la surprise de tous . Il savait que c'était stupide , mais le visage expressif de Sam l'avait soudain mis hors de lui … Eux avaient une chance , qu'ils refusaient de saisir , alors que lui …

-« Daniel ? » sursauta Sam , sans comprendre , peinée de l'explosion de son ami .

-« Daniel ! » gronda O'Neill , le regard noir , ayant parfaitement compris l'allusion du jeune homme . Ils venaient juste d'arriver à leur niveau quand Daniel avait juger bon d'exploser sur Sam .

-« C'est quoi le golf ?. »demanda Lin .

-« C'est un sport où l'on part avec un handicap , et où le but est de mettre une balle dans un trou . » lui explicita volontiers Teal'C , qui ne voyait pas ce pourquoi le major Carter devrai emmener le colonel O'Neill au golf .

-« Pourquoi elle devrai l'emmener au golf , alors ? » demanda Din , faisant écho à ses pensées .

-« Pas la moindre idée . » lui répondit sincèrement le Jaffa .

-« Demandez donc à Daniel . » proposa Jack , dont le regard noir n'avait pas quitté l'archéologue . « Je suis sûr qu'il pourra vous expliquer tout ça , facilement . » ajouta-t-il perfide , encore furieux de ce qu'il avait dit sans comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme d'habitude si courtois s'était permis une allusion aussi grossière .

-« Mon colonel … » intervint Sam cherchant à distraire l'atmosphère tant la tension entre les deux hommes était clairement palpable . « … Cris a été nommée première Dame . »

Voilà pourquoi ! . Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour insulter Sam ! songea Jack , dont le regard s'était radoucie malgré tout . Cette souffrance là il pouvait la comprendre , songea-t-il en jetant un regard à la dérobée à Carter . Daniel lui avait parlé de son envie de proposer à Cris de venir avec eux . D'après lui , il n'y avait rien …du moins pour l'instant entre eux , si ce n'était une certaine envie de mieux se connaître … Mais avec cette nouvelle responsabilité , il doutait que la jeune femme dise oui . Même si elle n'était pas volontaire pour le poste , son sens du devoir la pousserai à rester …pensa-t-il en lui tendant la main .

-« Félicitation . » dit il.

-« Merci . » murmura-t-elle , serrant la main qu'il lui tendait .

-« Qui vous l'a dit ? » demanda-t-il à Sam , pendant que Teal'C et les jumelles la félicitaient à leur tour .

-« La jeune femme qui conduisait les gardes … » lui répondit Sam , réalisant soudain qu'elle ignorait le nom de celle qui leur avait sauvé la vie .

-« Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? » en profita Jack , songeant que si lui ne s'en rappeler pas , peut-être qu'elle , elle le saurai . « C'était quoi son nom ? » demanda-t-il à Daniel , devant le geste d'ignorance de Carter à sa première question .

-« Pas la moindre idée . » lui répondit le jeune homme , soudain ravi de ne pas savoir comment s'appelait la jeune femme qui venait de briser son cœur . « Ça à de l'importance ? » ajouta-t-il néanmoins .

-« Non . » reconnut Jack . « Absolument aucune. Prêt à partir ? »

-« Non . Mais ça n'a absolument aucune importance . » reconnut à son tour Daniel , avant qu'ils se mettent en route .

* * *

-« Ça va aller ? » lui demanda Jack avec sollicitude . Ils avaient tous quitté le ranch d'Allem quelques heures plus tôt pour rejoindre la Porte . Mais seuls Allem et sa famille accompagnées de jumelles , qui essayaient de convaincre Teal'C de leur utilité en tant que porteuse de lance avaient décidé de les accompagnés . Elle , elle avait refusé , prétextant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire .

-« Bien sûr , que ça va . Pourquoi voudriez vous que ça n'aille pas ? » crâna le jeune homme , en réponse, serrant les dents . Il avait l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur. Son refus de venir lui dire au revoir était pour lui comme un déni de ce qu'ils ressentaient … même s'ils ignoraient tout les deux de quoi il s'agissait , en ne venant pas elle lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle refusait de le chercher .

-« Parce qu'elle n'est pas venue peut être … » lui proposa O'Neill , conscient du tourment qu'il devait endurer . Il était toujours plus dur de renoncer à une histoire qui aurait put être plutôt qu'à une histoire qui avait été …Surtout quand c'était soi-même qui s'interdisait d'aller plus loin … songea-t-il , le regard fixé sur le dos de Carter , qui avançait devant lui en pleine discussion avec Allem .

-« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parler … » mentit Daniel , avant de remarquer où le regard de Jack se portait . « Je la connais à peine… » murmura-t-il , la gorge serrée , incapable de comprendre comment une rencontre de quelques jours à peine pouvait l'avoir changé à ce point .

-« Les sentiments n'ont rien avoir avec le temps . » lui répondit le colonel . « Il y a des gens qui se côtoient des années sans se voir , et d'autres à qui un regard suffit … ce qui prends des années , c'est le temps qu'on passe à se combattre soi-même . » lui expliqua-t-il , ne sachant plus très bien s'il parlait de Daniel ou de lui même .

-« De toutes façons … Je crois que tout est déjà dit . » conclut Daniel , alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la Porte .

-« J'en suis pas aussi sûr … » le contredit Jack , en lui montrant la colline , située en aplomb de la Porte , où se tenait une silhouette que le jeune archéologue eut soudain peur d'identifier . « … Vous devriez y aller , je suis sûr que pour une fois Teal'C pourra se charger du code . » l'encouragea-t-il d'une claque dans le dos .

-« Où va Daniel ? » lui demanda Sam , quand elle vit le jeune homme qui s'éloignait .

-« Il va voir combien de temps il peut se battre contre lui-même . » lui répondit O'Neill , énigmatique . « Teal'C vous vous souvenez toujours de comment on fait ? » ajouta-t-il, sans plus d'explication , devant l'air d'incompréhension de son second , en désignant le DHD .

* * *

-« Vous êtes venue … » souffla-t-il en arrivant en face d'elle .

-« Non … je … » balbutia-t-elle . Elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici . Elle voulait juste le voir partir … Etre sûre qu'il ne reviendrai pas …

-« Non , vous n'êtes pas venue ? » répéta Daniel . « Vous ne faisiez que passer là par hasard ? » lui proposa-t-il ironique .

-« Je suis pas … enfin , je suis ve… » continua-t-elle , incohérente , incapable d'articuler deux pensée …

Sans lui laisser le temps de trouver ses mots , glissant un bras autour de sa taille , il l'attira contre lui , avant de l'embrasser .

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire depuis leur première rencontre , mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte , réalisa-t-il , approfondissant leur baiser .

-« Pars avec moi … » lui chuchota-t-il , contre ses lèvres , se détachant d'elle , sans la lâcher , appuyant son front contre le sien .

-« Je ne peux pas … » répondit elle , au bord des larmes , déchirée par son baiser .

-« Je sais … » murmura-t-il en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme pour l'empêcher de prononcer ces paroles . « Mais faisons comme si … »

-« Et si tu restais … » murmura-t-elle à son tour , « Faisons comme si … » ajouta-t-elle , posant à son tour ses doigts sur ses lèvres avant qu'il puisse lui répondre , entrant dans son jeu .

-« Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'on passait plus de temps à se combattre soi-même qu'à vivre ses sentiments … » commença-t-il , embrassant le bout de ses doigts .

-« Vraiment ? » le coupa-t-elle sceptique , se demandant bien où il voulait en venir , incapable de se concentrer , distraite par ses baisers .

-« Plus ou moins . » sourit-il , en repensant à ce que Jack lui avait dit , se méprenant sur sa question . « … Le général Hammond envisage d'envoyer , prochainement de nouvelles équipes … » continua-t-il .

-« Vraiment ? » répéta-t-elle le coupant encore . Elle ignorait qui lui avait dit qu'on passait plus de temps à se combattre soi-même , mais cette personne aurait dût lui apprendre que parler politique , à un moment pareil n'était pas vraiment judicieux , songea-t-elle . A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une coutume de sa planète .

-« … Et il est très possible … » continua-t-il , en souriant , conscient de son incompréhension , « … que je fasse partie de certaines de ses équipes … »

Là elle voyait où il voulait en venir .

-« Vraiment ? » répéta-t-elle encore , sur un ton faussement indifférent .

-« Bien sûr , compte tenu de la politique d'ici concernant les hommes , il probable qu'il préférera envoyer des femmes. » poursuivit Daniel , pensant à voix haute . Oui , c'était même plus que probable … Auquel cas , s'était bien la dernière fois qu'il la verrai …

-« Minute ! » l'arrêta-t-elle , se reculant légèrement , sans pour autant se dégager de son étreinte . « Vous croyez que parce que je me sens attirée par vous , vous allez pouvoir me dicter ma politique ? » s'exclama-t-elle , commençant à s'échauffer . Ces … extra planétaires , qui ne connaissait rien à la vie , se permettaient de lui dire comment ils devraient vivre , les jugeant sans connaître leur existence sur des critères connu d'eux seuls . « … Ne vous en déplaise , nous sommes parfaitement aptes à nous débrouiller par nous même ! » ajouta-t-elle , en se dégageant tout à fait de ses bras cette fois .

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! » s'écria Daniel , s'emportant à son tour , avant de la reprendre dans ses bras . « Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer un fait !Vous ne pouvez pas nier que votre système à des lacunes . Regarder Malotz et Pièta , ils s'aiment , et ne peuvent même pas envisager même de simplement dormir dans la même pièce. Et Allem, elle est mieux lotie que Pièta parce qu'elle vit loin de la cité , mais bientôt , vos lois vont l'obliger à vendre son propre fils … et nous deux … Si je revenais avec une équipe … Nous ne pourrions probablement même pas nous parler . »

-« Alors c'est un adieu ? » lui demanda-t-elle , en se réfugiant contre son torse pour qu'il ne voit pas ses larmes .

-« Pour l'instant , c'est tout ce que je peux vous offrir . » murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front , alors qu'elle levait le visage vers lui .

* * *

-« Que fait le docteur Jackson ? » demanda Lakus , en regardant le couple enlacé sur le haut de la colline

-« Il fait ses adieux . » lui répondit Jack , « Carter , Teal'C , on y va ! » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la Porte dont le Vortex venait de s'ouvrir .

-« Ça va vraiment vers d'autres monde ? » l'interrogea Lakus , en regardant le cercle d'eau miroitante .

-« hum , hum . » acquiéça Jack . « Si vous voulez venir … On a de la place pour vous … » proposa-t-il . « … et pour eux . » ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard du fermier fixé sur Allem et Josya .

-« … C'est tentant . » reconnut-il . « Mais … » continua-t-il en secouant la tête . « … Ce n'est pas comme changer de terre . Je doute qu'ils s'adapteraient dans votre monde . »

-« Je comprend . » lui répondit le colonel . Et c'était vrai , il comprenait . Sur Terre , Lakus et Josya serait libre , mais pourraient ils y trouver leur place … Vu la capacité du gamin à se déshabiller devant les dames , il en doutait , pensa-t-il en observant Josya au côté de Réau , qui disait au revoir Sam .

De même que les jumelles qui s'accrochaient à Teal'C , songea-t-il . Elles seraient irrémédiablement changées , si elles venaient avec eux . Ecrasées par la réalité d'une existence qui leur était étrangère .

-« Alors Daniel ? » demanda-t-il , quand le jeune homme arriva à son niveau .

-« Alors , rien . Il n'y a rien à dire ! » lui répondit l'archéologue , en commençant à gravir les dégrés jusqu'à la Porte . « Jack ? » l'interpella-t-il avant de passer le Vortex . « …Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire quand on a cessé de se battre contre soi-même , mais que ça ne marche pas ? »

-« Essayer et essayer encore . » lui répondit le colonel , au moment où il disparaissait .

Ils avaient tous noués des liens très fort avec les habitants de cette planète , songea-t-il , au moment où Teal'C passait la Porte , regardant la silhouette sur la colline s'effondrer sur elle-même au moment où Daniel s'en aller . Des liens qui les pousserai à revenir quel qu'en soit le prix .

-« Carter … » appela-t-il , en haussant un peu le ton de sa voix , pour couvrir les jumelles qui pleuraient à gros sanglots .

-« … _Je voulais juste vous dire major Carter , que j'étais désolé de ce qui c'était passé dans la grange . C'est juste que j'ai vraiment crut que vous recherchiez la diversité_ ! » entendit il distinctement .

Josya présentant ses excuses à Carter , avait lui aussi hausser le ton , pour qu'elle l'entende . Il lui semblât que son cher major prenait une carnation plus rosée qu'à l'ordinaire … Non , ce devait être une illusion d'optique ! N'empêche qu'il se demandait bien ce que le jeune homme entendait par là .

-« Excuses acceptées ! » déclara fermement la jeune femme . Sans oser regarder le colonel , se demandant s'il avait entendu ce que Josya venait de dire . « Au revoir ! » lui lança-t-elle , gravissant déjà les marches vers la Porte .

-« Carter ? » lui demanda Jack au moment où elle pénétrait dans le Vortex . « C'est quoi cette histoire de diversité ? » ajouta-t-il avant de s'y engouffrer à son tour .

* * *

Au loin dans les montagnes , un elfe brandissait une serviette rouge à la manière d'un étendart , alors que pendait à son poignet une petite clef de menottes , derniers souvenirs d'une visite impromtue des humains dans son monde ….

Fin .


End file.
